Ne M'oublie Pas
by prolixius5
Summary: Après les tueurs de Gunther, le destin s'acharne sur Starsky. Une femme, un drame, une convalescence mouvementée. Starsky oscille entre dépression, rage et espoir. A-t-il raison? Préparez les kleenex, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin, désolée :- . COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**Ne M'oublie Pas**

_**Cette histoire se situe juste après "Que la vengeance est douce" ("Sweet Revenge").**_

_**Bon, voilà, je me lance. Première longue fiction en français. Merci de laisser une petite "review", cela me permet d'avancer chaque jour, sans oublier que ça fait toujours plaisir :-).**_

_**Un immense merci à Litany Riddle pour les relectures; Litany, tu as fait un SUPER boulot durant toutes ces semaines! Tes suggestions et conseils m'ont été très précieux.**_

_**Merci à Songbird m'avoir écoutée lui lire ma fiction, soir après soir, et pour toutes les petites idées qui ont permis à l'histoire de tenir debout là où le scénario coinçait un peu.  
**__**Merci à Ewald P. de B. pour les conseils techniques, notamment la référence à Kinloss.  
**__**Merci à Gégé pour les super compilations qui m'ont accompagnée durant l'écriture.**_

_***********************************_

_**L'histoire n'est pas toujours très gaie, parfois aussi un peu fleur bleue, c'est un choix délibéré. Préparez-les mouchoirs. Mais ce n'est pas une "death fic".**_

_**Les héros ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Cat, les bons (en France), les méchants (aux Etats-Unis) et... le chat :-)**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de passer me rendre visite sur ma page.**_

_**Prolixius5**_

_***********************************_

**Chapitre 1**

La sonnerie du téléphone résonnait depuis trop longtemps. Elle était plongée dans un rêve dont elle voulait émerger. Ça tenait du cauchemar plus que du rêve. Cette sonnerie n'annonçait rien de bon, elle le savait. Elle voulait que ce son strident arrête de lui agresser les tympans. Elle se leva, arracha l'appareil de son support, arrachant dans le même temps les fils qui le reliaient au mur et le propulsa sur le sol où il se fracassa violemment. Mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas à la calmer. Elle entendait toujours cette maudite sonnerie et se boucha les oreilles. La douleur devenait insupportable. Elle commença à transpirer abondamment et voulut sortir prendre l'air, mais la porte demeurait close, serrure bloquée. Elle était sur le point de hurler quand soudain la sonnerie cessa brusquement. Et ce silence soudain fut encore plus pesant que le bruit qui l'avait agressée. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, en sueur, se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans le canapé où elle s'était endormie. Le téléphone sonnait toujours, quoique sa tonalité n'avait rien d'agressif. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se leva, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle décrocha, la voix pâteuse:

"Allô ?"

"Cat ?"

"Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?"

"Cat, c'est Hutch."

Soudain, elle eut soudain la gorge serrée: la voix de Hutch, d'ordinaire enjouée ou sereine, était à peine audible.

"Que... que se passe-t-il, Hutch ?"

Hutch ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot.

"Huuutch ??"

Nouveau silence. Hutch tentait de respirer profondément avant de parler.

"Réponds-moi, Hutch, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe?"

"Cat … Starsky est à l'hôpital... On lui a tiré dessus."

"Comment va-t-il ? C'est grave ?"

"Je suis au Memorial avec lui. Il est … en soins intensifs."

Hutch ne parvint pas à en dire plus.

Cat s'effondra lentement sur le sol, frissonnant, incapable de parler.

Hutch était totalement perdu, et pourtant il avait dû prévenir Cat. Starsky et elle avaient rendez-vous le lendemain chez Huggy avec lui et Lizzy, sa conquête du moment. Ces dernières semaines, ils sortaient souvent tous les quatre ou se faisaient des soirées Monopoly chez Hutch, durant lesquelles David, à son habitude, ne parvenait à acheter que les quartiers les moins chers et se retrouvait immanquablement ruiné en fin de soirée. Il était décidément maudit à ce jeu.

"Je viens te chercher" parvint à dire Hutch. "Je serai là dans une heure."

"D'accord. Je suis descendue au Holiday Inn, chambre 14."

"J'arrive!"

C'était tout. Hutch ne la voulait pas seule pour ce trajet et il lui semblait logique d'aller la chercher, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'éloigner de son ami deux petites heures. Comme la voiture de Cat était en réparation, elle avait pris le train pour assister à une conférence de deux jours où elle serait interprète en matinée.

En une fraction de seconde, Cat sentit son univers tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle eut la nausée. Elle se leva, courut vers la salle de bains, se pencha sur la cuvette et vomit avec une violence inouïe. En tremblant, elle se releva en prenant appui sur le rebord du lavabo, se regarda dans le miroir, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle se recoiffa et tenta de calmer le tremblement qui agitait encore son corps.

Elle passa une brosse dans ses cheveux, machinalement. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle décida de se changer, son chemisier était chiffonné après sa sieste. Elle l'enleva, le fourra dans sa valise et chercha autre chose dans l'armoire. La porte ouverte, elle resta comme pétrifiée devant la penderie presque vide, oubliant pourquoi elle l'avait ouverte. Un long moment, elle demeura ainsi, immobile, les yeux hagards. Pourquoi devait-elle se changer ? Ah oui, David était à l'hôpital et elle voulait être jolie pour lui. Elle songea que c'était idiot; s'il était en soins intensifs, allait-il seulement la voir? Certainement, et il lui sourirait en la rassurant. Il lui dirait qu'il allait se remettre rapidement et rentrer à la maison. Elle tendit la main, prit une tunique bleu pâle. C'était une de ses couleurs favorites et il aimait beaucoup cette tenue.

Elle avait dû passer une éternité devant l'armoire à chercher quoi mettre car, elle avait à peine enfilé sa nouvelle tenue, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Hutch! Il avait dû rouler vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'à son habitude.

Elle ouvrit la porte, vit son visage défait, son regard désespéré qu'il tentait de cacher derrière un semblant de sourire. Il lui tendit les bras et Cat vint s'y blottir, se retenant à son corps comme à la dernière bouée d'un bateau de sauvetage. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tendre et murmura:

"Chhhhht... Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, j'en suis sûr. Allez viens, on y va."

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et suivit Hutch jusqu'à sa LTD garée de travers juste devant l'hôtel, le gyrophare clignotant sur le toit, une roue sur le trottoir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Devant la grande vitre de la salle de réanimation où Starsky était soigné, Dobey et Huggy attendaient. Hutch leur avait dit qu'il allait chercher Catherine et ils lui avaient promis de rester sur place, pour veiller sur son ami. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient qu'un drap blanc recouvrant en grande partie le corps de Starsky. Il était dans le coma. On l'avait relié à un respirateur et une perfusion plantée dans son bras droit distillait lentement de quoi l'aider à passer le cap du premier traumatisme. Hormis le sifflement régulier du respirateur artificiel, rien n'indiquait qu'il fut encore en vie, tant son organisme ne réagissait plus à rien.

Dobey fixait vaguement devant lui un point invisible, perdu dans le souvenir du matin même. Il revoyait ses deux meilleurs détectives tenter de se surpasser lors d'une partie de ping-pong dans les bureaux à présent vides, pour cause de travaux de peinture. Il suivait la balle des yeux tandis qu'il essayait de leur dire quelque chose, mais son attention était entièrement rivée sur cette petite balle blanche que les deux adversaires faisaient passer de part et d'autre du filet avec une certaine dextérité. Starsky finit par l'emporter, gagnant du même coup le pari qu'il avait lancé à Hutch et qui consistait à l'emmener dans un restaurant de son choix. Dobey n'avait jamais réussi à leur dire ce qu'il était venu leur dire et les deux détectives étaient sortis en devisant sur la suite de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobey avait entendu les détonations et, courant dans les couloirs avec une vitesse que personne n'aurait soupçonnée, avait déboulé dans la cour où était garée la Torino rouge. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'elle, et Dobey avait pressenti le drame. Tout avait été très vite. Les coupables avaient déjà disparus. Hutch était penché sur le corps de Starsky, ramassé contre sa voiture, touché de plusieurs balles en pleine poitrine. Il ne bougeait plus, ramassé contre la roue arrière gauche de la Torino. Hutch restait prostré devant le corps inanimé de son ami.

Ambulance. Hôpital Memorial. Tout s'était emballé. Starsky avait était admis dans un état critique, accompagné de Hutch qui ne le lâchait plus. Les infirmières avaient dû le faire sortir de force de la salle de réanimation. Assis à califourchon sur une chaise devant la vitre de cette pièce où son ami luttait en silence pour survivre, Hutch, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, refusait de croire ce que le médecin lui avait annoncé.

Starsky était dans le coma et son cœur n'allait pas tenir le choc. Des tas de fils le reliaient à une vie si tenue que les médecins trouvaient miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie.

Quelques heures après l'attentat, Hutch était sorti de son état de choc et avait annoncé à Dobey qu'il allait chercher Catherine, malgré l'interdiction de son Capitaine. Si les tueurs avaient réussi à atteindre son équipier aussi facilement dans la cour même du Central et en plein jour, Hutch était peut-être visé également. Il devenait la prochaine cible potentielle s'il quittait l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Mais Hutch n'avait voulu entendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva en compagnie de Catherine au Memorial, les médecins venaient de récupérer Starsky de justesse. Son cœur avait lâché, mais il s'était accroché de façon miraculeuse. Hutch n'aurait pas supporté que Starsky soit parti sans lui, c'était inimaginable. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble, il y avait entre eux une sorte d'accord tacite. La mort ne les aurait pas si facilement et ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre, anges gardiens indéfectibles l'un de l'autre, à chaque instant.

A présent persuadé au fond de lui que son ami allait s'en sortir, malgré le relatif pessimisme des médecins, Hutch décida de poursuivre son enquête, laissant Catherine auprès de Dobey et Huggy. Il voulait laisser à Catherine un peu d'intimité avec Starsky.

En voyant Dave inconscient, relié à une batterie de fils et de tuyaux, elle eut un choc et dut se retenir au bras de Dobey pour ne pas flancher. Elle fixa Dave en retenant ses larmes, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit précipitamment, scrutant le couloir à la recherche des toilettes. Elle s'y rua et eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour vomir à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne vomit qu'un liquide acide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle se rinça la bouche et retourna vers la salle de réanimation.

"Ça va aller? Vous voulez vous allonger? "

Dobey se voulait paternel et la trouvait tellement pâle qu'il craignait qu'elle ne fasse un malaise sur place.

"Non, ça... ça va aller. Je préfère rester là, je..."

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

"Je voudrais voir un médecin!"

L'infirmière regarda la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Allait-elle faire un malaise? Sans hésiter, elle composa le numéro du pager du médecin qui s'occupait de Starsky, ajoutant le code qui le ferait venir en urgence. Lorsqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine lui prit le bras et le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle parlait de façon quelque peu hachée.

"Docteur, si David a besoin d'une ... d'une transfusion, je me porte volontaire,... nous sommes compatibles. S'il a besoin d'une transfusion, vous pouvez... enfin je peux ..."

"Restez calme, Mademoiselle, pour l'instant nous avons la situation sous contrôle. Il se peut qu'il ait besoin d'une transfusion, mais dans l'immédiat, nous cherchons surtout à le stabiliser. Son corps a besoin de se régénérer seul."

Le médecin la regarda, un peu étonné.

"Comment savez-vous que vous êtes compatibles ?"

Catherine le fixa sans vraiment le voir.

"Je... j'ai vu sa carte de groupe sanguin. J'ai travaillé un peu dans le domaine médical et mon père était médecin."

Elle n'ajouta rien, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

"Je vais quand même vous faire une prise de sang pour vérifier quelques petites choses, si vous le permettez. "

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière assise derrière son bureau et Catherine l'entendit lui parler, mais elle ne captait pas les mots. Il revient vers elle et lui demanda de suivre la jeune femme en blouse blanche. Catherine suivit, comme un automate, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à travers la grande vitre, elle ne voulait pas quitter David trop longtemps. S'il se réveillait, elle voulait être à ses côtés.

Hutch avait été le premier au chevet de Starsky. Égoïstement, il voulait aussi être présent lorsque Starsky ouvrirait les yeux. A contre-cœur mais la rage au ventre, Hutch se mit en chasse, remontant la filière jusqu'à celui qui avait ordonné de l'abattre. Il se jura qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable. Il revenait plusieurs fois par jour à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que son partenaire s'accrochait toujours. De toutes façons, dans la tête de Hutch, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il lui parlait, sachant que David l'entendait, même au fond de son coma. Il y avait entre eux une complicité que même les événements violents des dernières heures ne pouvaient atteindre. Un lien si fort qui pourtant avait fait une place à la jeune femme qui attendait, elle aussi, que David reprenne connaissance. Elle comptait pour David, mais étonnamment dans cette relation de fraternité incorruptible, elle comptait aussi pour Hutch qui l'avait en quelque sorte adoptée dans leur cercle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Cinq semaines plus tard...**

Catherine passait de longues heures auprès de David. Elle avait demandé un congé spécial, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle lui parlait tout bas, espérant que le son de sa voix l'aiderait à sortir du coma. Parfois, elle lui fredonnait tout doucement une mélodie, en caressant sa main.

Lorsqu'elle quittait sa chambre, elle se laissait aller à un mélange de désespoir et de colère. Elle serrait les poings, se sentant totalement impuissante. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Starsky avait eu parfois l'occasion de la voir en colère et parvenait à la calmer. Pas toujours. Cette fois, il aurait eu du mal à contenir la fureur que Catherine éprouvait face au drame. Même Hutch approchait Catherine avec douceur, craignant qu'elle n'explose ou qu'elle ne flanche totalement.

Ce matin-là, Catherine vint voir David assez tôt dans la matinée. Les infirmières lui accordèrent cette petite faveur, Catherine leur avait promis de ne pas rester longtemps. David était éveillé. Il respirait un peu mieux chaque jour et se passait à présent du respirateur. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il tendit une main vers elle. Catherine s'approcha et la prit dans la sienne, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Puis Catherine prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

"Davey, il faut que je parte en Europe une ou deux semaines. En fait, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps mais.... je n'ai pas le choix!"

Starsky regarda Catherine. Ses yeux bleus semblaient l'avoir hypnotisée dès leur première rencontre et chaque fois qu'il la fixait intensément, elle se sentait fondre. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il savourait chaque instant où il pouvait regarder, parler, respirer seul, bouger son corps, même si la douleur dans sa poitrine était aigüe dès qu'il tentait un mouvement plus ample. Il était sorti des soins intensifs depuis une semaine, à la stupéfaction des médecins qui admiraient sa volonté de survie et jugeaient son état plutôt encourageant. "Votre ami est un sacré battant" avaient-ils dit à Hutch. Celui-ci relayait Catherine auprès de Starsky et ne quittait l'enceinte du Memorial que pour rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche, se changer et collecter auprès de Huggy quelques bribes d'information pouvant l'aider dans son enquête sur les tueurs.

"Tu dois vraiment partir?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il avait tellement envie de se redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait si perdue.

Catherine le regarda tendrement, ses doigts posés sur sa main et caressant sa peau de son pouce.

"J'ai reçu un appel de France hier soir, ma mère a eu une attaque, assez sérieuse... Il faut que... Il faut que j'aille la voir."

David serra doucement ses doigts dans les siens, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait. Même s'il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit loin au moment où il la voulait encore plus proche de lui. Il savait aussi que Catherine était très proche de sa mère et que dans l'immédiat, celle-ci avait besoin de sa fille.

"Vas-y, mon cœur, je me sens mieux, tu sais, et puis, Hutch est là pour veiller sur moi en attendant. Les médecins m'ont promis que je pourrais quitter l'hôpital dans deux semaines. Et tu sais que Hutch adore jouer les nounous!"

Il reprit sa respiration, lentement et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Hutch avait en effet demandé à travailler à temps partiel, tout en restant sur l'enquête en cours. Il savait combien Starsky détestait les hôpitaux, surtout depuis son dernier séjour après l'injection que Bellamy lui avait faite et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. Je comprends. Je vais mieux tu sais, je t'assure. "

Il garda le silence un petit moment et ajouta:

"J'espère qu'elle va se remettre."

"Je ne sais pas, Davey, elle a fait un AVC : elle pourrait récupérer apparemment, mais risque de garder des séquelles. Il faut que j'aille la voir. Tu comprends ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de te..."

Catherine ne parvenait plus à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle était déchirée entre deux êtres qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Pourtant, elle devait partir. Elle savait David en de bonnes mains et de plus, il reprenait des forces à vue d'œil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" lui dit-il enfin. "Vas-y.» _et reviens-moi le plus vite possible,_ ajouta-t-il en lui-même.

Elle posa délicatement un baiser très tendre sur ses lèvres, son front, ses yeux, voulant emporter avec elle le goût de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les siens et leurs mains refusaient de lâcher prise.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, un plateau chargé d'antiseptiques et de bandages dans les mains. Elle venait pour les soins et Catherine sut qu'elle devrait quitter la chambre, ce qui lui permettrait ensuite de quitter l'hôpital, passer chez elle prendre ses bagages et se rendre à l'aéroport.

"Je t'appellerai de l'aéroport, puis dès mon arrivée à Paris." dit-elle doucement.

Comme l'infirmière restait en retrait discrètement, Catherine se pencha vers le visage de cet homme qu'elle aimait profondément et lui murmura tout bas "je t'aime" tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient ses cheveux bouclés. Elle sortit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sans se retourner, afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

"Je t'aime." répondit-il tout bas, alors que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur la femme qui avait réussi à enfin dompter son cœur et lui donner l'envie définitive de fonder une famille.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is for ECE23, to answer her question :-)_**

*********************************************************

**Chapitre 2**

**Six mois plus tôt... un mardi...**

Hutch et Starsky avaient passé la presque totalité de la journée au poste, à finir les rapports en retard qui s'étaient accumulés au fil des jours. La paperasse n'était pas leur point fort mais il fallait bien y passer de temps à autre. Hutch travaillait plus vite, ses rapports étaient précis, neutres, tandis que Starsky se perdait dans des dédales linguistiques qui faisait toujours grincer Dobey. Mais cette fois, ils voulaient tous les deux finir leur journée le plus tôt possible et se retrouver chez Huggy et savourer une bonne bière fraîche. Le printemps s'installait franchement et les températures avaient déjà un goût d'été.

"STARSKY... HUTCH... DANS MON BUREAU!"

Le ton de leur capitaine n'admettait aucun délai. Ils se levèrent prestement et entrèrent sans frapper dans le bureau de Dobey. Chacun prit une chaise, Starsky prit ses aises, comme à son habitude en allongeant les jambes.

"Et vos rapports ? C'est pour Noël prochain ? Cela fait 3 jours que je les attends!"

"On était en train de les terminer, Capitaine." répondit Hutch.

"Vous les aurez dans une demi heure." promit Starsky.

"Si vous le dites!" répondit Dobey tout en farfouillant dans la masse de dossiers accumulés sur son bureau. Il s'énervait, cherchait quelque chose, mais de toute évidence ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. "De toutes façons, cette fois, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de me les avoir remis. C'est clair?"

"Reçu cinq sur cinq, Cap'taine." dit Starsky en mimant un salut militaire, le sourire en coin.

"Et arrêtez de faire le zouave!"

Il fit une pause, puis reprit:

"Vous en êtes où sur l'affaire des diamants volés ? L'épouse du bijoutier qui a été tué durant l'attaque de sa boutique voudrait savoir si notre enquête avance."

"On a reçu un appel de Huggy, il nous attend au Pits. Il pense savoir qui est la fille qui faisait le guet durant le cambriolage. On verra où ça mène."

Hutch attendit que Dobey réagisse, mais celui-ci lisait avec attention un des nombreux dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau.

Starsky ne tenait plus en place et demanda en se levant :

"Ce sera tout, Capitaine ? »

Dobey releva brusquement la tête, distrait.

"Heu, oui. Allez me terminer ces rapports et que ça saute !"

Les deux détectives se levèrent en même temps et sortirent du bureau en laissant la porte ouverte.

"Et fermez la porte derrière vous!" cria Dobey.

Starsky la ferma nonchalamment du bout du pied, comme d'habitude, sachant que leur chef détestait cette manie. Mais cela ne servait à rien de le répéter, Starsky était incorrigible.

Environ une heure plus tard, leurs rapports terminés - en trois exemplaires - les deux détectives rangèrent leur bureau et sortirent du bâtiment. C'était le jour où Starsky conduisait et il ramena Hutch chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant Venice Place, Starsky lui lança par la vitre ouverte:

"Je repasse te chercher dans une heure?"

"Non, je crois que je vais prendre ma voiture."

"M'enfin, laisse cette poubelle dormir un peu. Un jour, tu vas te retrouver en rade au beau milieu de la nuit et il faudra encore que je vienne te chercher parce que ce tas de ferrailles t'aura lâché!"

"Mais je l'aime bien, mon tas de ferrailles, comme tu l'appelles !"

"Donc, je viens te chercher dans une heure ! A plus..."

Hutch n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Starsky avait déjà démarré en trombe. Hutch regarda sa LTD garée dans l'allée longeant le bâtiment où il habitait. Bon, c'est vrai que le moteur avait des ratés, mais il aimait cette bagnole. Elle n'avait rien du pur sang racé que Starsky aimait exhiber, cette tomate ambulante qui ressemblait à une voiture de pompier mais sans l'échelle.

Il grimpa les deux volées d'escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, prit la clé cachée sur le rebord supérieur de la porte, entra et referma derrière lui. Il ôta sa veste légère, fit glisser le holster et l'arme qu'il contenait et l'accrocha à l'intérieur de la porte de la penderie. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre une tenue propre et passa à la salle de bains. Il faisait chaud dans toutes les pièces et la douche l'avait à peine rafraîchi. Une fois rhabillé, il alla à la cuisine, se versa un grand verre d'eau du robinet et le but d'un trait. Ensuite, il prit soin d'arroser ses plantes, les examinant de près pour vérifier qu'elles résistaient bien à la chaleur soudaine de la saison précoce.

Il regarda l'heure. Starsky allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, satisfait, sortit et reposa la clé à son endroit habituel. Puis il descendit. La Torino l'attendait devant chez lui, moteur en marche.

"J'y crois pas !» dit Hutch en montant dans la voiture.

"Quoi ?"

"Pour une fois, t'es à l'heure !"

"Ben quoi, suis jamais en retard !"

"Ah bon ? Admettons que je n'ai rien dit alors." répondit le blond avec un sourire à peine camouflé par sa nouvelle moustache.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à la raser, celle-là ?" demanda Starsky, alors qu'ils roulaient vers le Pits.

"N'y compte pas, si elle te gêne, c'est pas mon problème. "

"Tu crois que ça plaît aux filles ?"

"Plus que tu ne crois. Et regarde devant toi, je te prie, je voudrais arriver entier chez Huggy, OK ?"

Starsky s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu-là, mais se concentra sur la route, la circulation était encore dense à cette heure.

Après avoir garé le bolide rouge à proximité du bar, ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière, comme toujours. Le Pits semblait avoir attiré une foule plus classe que d'habitude, quoique Huggy mettait depuis peu un point d'honneur à refuser l'entrée à tout individu qui lui semblait pouvoir nuire à la réputation de son établissement. Les deux compères s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart et firent un signe discret à Huggy.

A la table voisine, une jeune femme prenait des notes dans un petit carnet moleskine. Starsky jeta un œil de moins en moins discret sur la créature qu'il avait repérée en entrant. Elle était svelte, devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante quinze, ses cheveux auburn étaient retenus en arrière par une pince en forme de papillon. Elle avait le tient légèrement hâlé et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux un instant, il fut totalement captivé: elle avait les yeux verts. Il lui trouva un air sévère, peut-être parce qu'elle serrait souvent les dents, c'était visible au mouvement de ses mâchoires. Elle portait un chemisier blanc un peu échancré, juste ce qu'il fallait pour attirer l'œil sans faire scandale, un jeans moulant, des escarpins gris. Elle était concentrée, écrivait dans son carnet tout en sirotant du vin. Du vin rouge.

"Starsk, arrête, tu vas finir par loucher !" murmura Hutch.

"Hein... quoi ?" Starsky regarda son voisin d'un air surpris.

"Tu vas finir avec un strabisme divergent sévère si tu continues à la passer en revue comme ça. T'es pas discret, je te jure !"

"M'enfin, je fais rien de mal, murmura le détective aux cheveux bruns. Je la trouve... extrêmement jolie. Non? Remarque, avec tes goûts question filles, c'est pas la peine que je te demande ce que tu en penses."

"Mes goûts question filles, ça veut dire quoi? Je te signale que si t'avais des rayons X à la place des yeux, on lui verrait la moelle des os. Arrête donc, ça se fait pas de fixer les gens ainsi."

Starsky remua sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise, avec une furieuse envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Assis presque toute l'après-midi derrière son bureau lui était pénible, lui qui débordait d'énergie.

Huggy les rejoignit bientôt avec trois bières et prit place à leur table. Ils parlèrent durant un moment, de tout, de rien, mais surtout de l'information qu'il avait pour ses deux amis détectives. Hutch prit quelques notes dans un petit calepin qu'il rangea ensuite dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Régulièrement, Starsky regardait la table voisine à la dérobée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Starsky gesticulait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

"Et si on terminait la soirée dans un endroit plus animé ? Hein, qu'est-ce t'en dit ?? On est de repos demain, on pourrait en profiter, non ?"

"Écoute, j'ai pas trop envie de faire la bringue ce soir, une autre fois, si tu veux, d'accord ?"

Hutch avait envie de rentrer et de se coucher tôt. Il n'avait rien prévu pour le lendemain. Juste une journée tranquille à bichonner ses plantes et faire un peu de ménage dans l'appartement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, la Tornade Blonde, tu fatigues, mon vieux ! C'est à force de ne manger que des pouces de soja et boire du jus de racines ! T'as pas de peps !"

"C'est toujours mieux que toutes les cochonneries que tu absorbes à longueur de journée ! Je m'demande comment tu fais pour ne pas devenir obèse avec c'que t'ingurgites!"

"C'est une question de métabolisme, c'est tout !" répliqua Starsky d'un ton emprunté.

"Où t'as pris une idée pareille ?"

"Oui, bon, alors tu viens ou pas ?"

"J'ai pas trop envie, Starsky, mais j'aimerais que tu me ramènes, t'as insisté pour qu'on prenne la tomate ambulante, j'ai pas l'intention de me fendre d'un taxi pour rentrer !"

"OK, ça va. Mais alors on y va maintenant."

"Y a pas le feu !" répondit Hutch en sirotant sa deuxième bière de la soirée.

Starsky était déjà debout et poussait gentiment son collègue blond vers la sortie.

"Tu veux rentrer, alors tu rentres, et moi ensuite, je vais faire la fête. Tans pis pour toi !"

Hutch sentit son partenaire le guider d'une main ferme vers la voiture. Il démarra rapidement et roula vite, très vite. Le blond le regarda, un peu étonné. D'habitude, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble. Même en travaillant en équipe en permanence, il était rare qu'ils ne profitent pas de leurs loisirs ensemble également. Mais cette fois, il semblait que le brun avait une autre idée en tête.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Hutch au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Mmm..."

"Ça va, t'es sûr ?"

"Mmmm..". reçut-il pour toute réponse.

"Allô la Terre, y a quelqu'un ??" demanda Hutch d'une voix imitant un son de robot.

Starsky parut émerger de sa rêverie et sourit faiblement, comme si une idée plaisante lui traversait l'esprit.

"On ne peut mieux. Je sens que la soirée va être sympa."

Une fois arrivés devant Venice Place, Hutch descendit du véhicule, se pencha et par la vitre ouverte, demanda à Starsky pour la énième fois:

"T'es sûr que tu te sens bien?"

"On ne peut mieux. Allez, au dodo, Blondinet. Bonne nuit. Et remets le bonsoir à tes plantes vertes !"

Sur ce, il démarra en trombe, fit demi-tour en plein carrefour et reprit le chemin du Pits. S'il arrivait à temps, la soirée serait en effet sympa. Il avait juste peur d'arriver trop tard.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois chez Huggy, il avait complètement craqué pour cette belle brune qui lui semblait à la fois simple et sophistiquée. Ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était la lueur dans ses yeux, il avait l'envie irrésistible de s'y plonger, sans bien comprendre de qui lui arrivait. Il avait d'abord eu peur d'une réaction qu'il avait oubliée quelque peu. Après avoir ramené Hutch chez lui, il était retourné au Pits très vite, au prix de quelques excès de vitesse. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était toujours à la même place, son verre de vin devant elle à présent presque vide. Elle écrivait sans se laisser distraire. Starsky vint s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait occupée avec Hutch et, le menton posé sur sa main, il l'observa, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme hypnotisé.

Elle sentit son regard insistant posé sur elle. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu agacé.

"Heu...je...vous... ". Pour la première fois, Starsky était sans voix.

"Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Vous pourriez articuler?"

Starsky eut un frisson délicieux. Le son de sa voix était un régal et elle semblait avoir de l'humour. Quelle aubaine! Il ne fallait pas qu'il dise n'importe quoi. Sinon, c'en était fini.

"Je me disais que vous ne cadriez pas vraiment avec le décor".

_Starsk, c'est complètement débile comme entrée en matière. Continue et adieu la belle brune!_ se dit-il.

"Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc?"

_OK, elle ne s'est pas sauvée. Peut-être ai-je encore une chance._

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je connais un peu la faune qui hante ce bar et vous ne leur ressemblez pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

"Ah oui? Et pourquoi pas?"

"Votre allure ... votre accent."

"Mon accent?"

"Êtes-vous canadienne, par hasard?" dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Elle sourit en détournant le regard. Il la trouvait de plus en plus attirante.

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Vous n'êtes pas américaine non plus, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, en effet."

"Laissez-moi deviner. Vous écrivez, ici dans ce bar, dans un petit carnet moleskine, vous êtes habillée plutôt chic pour un endroit pareil, vous buvez du vin."

Une petite lueur traversa les yeux bleus de Starsky.

"Française peut-être?"

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, un petit sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres généreuses et brillantes. Elle était très peu maquillée. Juste un peu de mascara. Un rouge à lèvres très pâle.

"Dites-moi, seriez-vous détective, par hasard?"

Starsky baissa les yeux un bref instant. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle se lève et mette fin à leur conversation. Peur de la voir disparaître à tout jamais.

"Cela vous poserait un problème? "

"Non, pas du tout."

"En fait, je suis policier. Et vous? Vous êtes écrivain?"

"Écrivain?"

"Le calepin... les notes... je ne sais pas, peut-être... vous écrivez un bouquin?"

Elle posa les yeux sur son moleskine, le ferma et passa un élastique noir tout autour.

"Je suis traductrice. Mais là, je prenais des notes pour un _bouquin_, comme vous dites."

Huggy avait aperçu le détective et vint vers lui. Starsky n'avait pas envie de le voir s'approcher, craignant qu'il ne sabote ses travaux d'approche sans le vouloir.

"Eh bien, mon grand, t'as encore une petite soif?"

Starsky lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire "_Casse-toi Huggy, tu vois pas que je suis très occupé?"_

Il regarda le verre de vin presque vide et se tourna à nouveau vers Huggy.

"Tu pourrais nous apporter les deux petits frères de celui-là?" dit-il en désignant le verre de la jeune femme.

"C'est parti!" répondit Huggy en faisant demi tour très vite, au grand soulagement du détective. _Merci Huggy!_

"Vous ne savez même pas si j'ai encore soif." dit-elle.

"Un bon vin se déguste à toute heure, même sans soif." répondit-il, trouvant sa réplique d'une banalité navrante.

_Décidément, Starsk, t'es à côté de tes pompes ce soir, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Casanova; t'as l'air d'un gamin penaud devant son idole de cinéma et qui n'ose pas lui demander un autographe!_

"Je serais ... très honoré que vous acceptiez de boire un verre avec moi."

Elle hésita un petit moment.

"Juste un verre alors."

Woaw, elle avait accepté. C'était Noël avant l'heure. Décidément, c'était presque trop beau.

Ils parlèrent de leur travail. Lui de ses enquêtes, de ses patrouilles, enjolivant juste un peu son rôle au sein de l'équipe qu'il formait avec le détective blond. Elle parlait traduction, campagnes de marketing.

Starsky avait commandé une bouteille d'un nectar français qu'ils savouraient avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le détective n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de la façon dont Huggy s'était procuré ce vin génial, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Car cela lui permettait d'être en compagnie d'une jeune femme tout aussi géniale dont il avait à présent du mal à détacher son regard.

En fin de soirée, elle fit comprendre poliment qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle.

"Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure. Si vous le permettez, je peux vous ramener chez vous? ... En tout bien tout honneur." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désarmant.

"Je vous remercie, ma voiture est garée dehors." Elle fit une pause et ajouta: "Mais c'est très gentil à vous de l'avoir proposé."

"Vous êtes certaine?"

_Starsky, n'insiste pas trop, reste digne,_ se dit-il.

"Aurai-je le plaisir de vous revoir?"

Elle lui tendit la main pour prendre congé.

"Qui sait ce que l'avenir a en réserve? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas?"

Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et eut très envie de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

_Au secours! Starsk, ressaisis-toi, mon vieux, tu fais ça et elle pourrait se sauver à toute vitesse. Alors, on se calme._

"Soyez prudente, d'accord?... Et... peut-être à bientôt?" dit-il d'une voix presque timide.

"Bonne nuit et... merci pour le vin; j'ai passé une très bonne soirée."

Elle prit son carnet, le fourra dans son sac, se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et disparut. Il avait envie de la suivre.

Il restait là, debout au beau milieu du Pits.

Il fonça soudain vers le bar et fit signe à Huggy d'approcher.

"Hug, tu connais cette fille?" demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée.

"Laquelle?" fit Huggy d'un air innocent.

"Huggy! Fais pas le malin!"

"Aah, cette fille-là?"

"Oui, cette fille-là!! Alors??"

"Elle vient ici de temps à autre. Elle s'assied, commande un verre de vin rouge, écrit. Puis elle s'en va."

"Tu sais qui elle est? D'où elle vient?"

"Hé, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exiger un curriculum vitae des gens qui viennent dans mon établissement, sauf quand ils semblent suspects. Et elle me semble assez classe. T'es sûr que tu veux chasser sur ce terrain-là?"

Starsky lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Ça veut dire quoi '_sur ce terrain-là'_? Alors, tu la connais ou pas?"

"Je ne connais pas son nom, ni où elle habite, mais..."

"Mais quoi?..."

Starsky devenait de plus en plus impatient.

"Elle vient régulièrement depuis quelques semaines. Le mardi et le vendredi."

On était mardi. Starsky sentit un frisson en songeant qu'il avait une chance de la revoir dans trois jours.

Il paya les consommations et sortit. Dehors, la nuit était fraîche et il remonta le col de son blouson brun. Il sifflotait lorsqu'il arriva près de sa voiture et sifflotait encore lorsqu'il se coucha, trois quarts d'heures plus tard, des images de cette belle brune plein la tête.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3**

**Six mois plus tôt le vendredi suivant... 17h45...**

"On se retrouve chez moi ou chez toi ce soir ?" demanda Hutch.f

"Hein ?..."

" Chez toi ou chez moi ?"

" Ch'sais pas... "

" Ça te dirait qu'on aille à Las Vegas pour le week-end ? "

" "Mmmouais...Comme tu veux. "

" Starsky ? "

"... "

" Starsk... je peux conduire la Torino pour aller à Vegas ? "

Starsky émergea brusquement de sa rêverie. Hutch affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

"Hein, quoi, la Torino ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "

" Rien. Chez toi ou chez moi ce soir ? "

Starsky regarda le dossier qu'il venait de clôturer. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir enfin terminé la paperasserie. Et pour une fois, il avait fait un rapport que Dobey allait certainement apprécier, concis, clair et sans artificesf.

" Heu... j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Désolé, Blondinet... "

Il rangea le rapport dans une chemise, la posa dans la bannette destinée à leur capitaine et se leva pour classer d'autres dossiers. Il se servit un café, mais après avoir avalé une gorgée, fit la grimace et reposa la tasse sur la petite desserte.

" Ah? Brune ou blonde? " s'enquit Hutch, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Starsky ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. _Il est déjà ailleurs_, se dit Hutch.

" Alors ? " Insista-t-il.

Starsky cligna des yeux, regarda Hutch, avec ce sourire rêveur que son ami lui connaissait.

" Brune. "

" Je m'en doutais ! "

" Alors, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? "

" Pour rien, Casanova. Pour rien! "

Hutch se leva, classa ses propres dossiers, prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il sourit à son coéquipier et lui lança:

" Passe une bonne soirée ! "

" Hmmm, c'est ça... Bon week-end. " répondit Starsky distraitement.

" On s'appelle, on s'fait une bouffe dimanche ? "

" OK...Salut. "

Starsky enfila son blouson et sortit rapidement, le pas léger et d'excellente humeur.

Hutch le regarda disparaître et affichait encore un large sourire lorsque son capitaine ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Voyant que Starsky était déjà parti, il se rabattit sur le détective blond.

" Et ce rapport que j'attends depuis ce matin ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu brutale.

" Il est prêt, capitaine. Starsky l'a laissé dans votre bannette. "

Dobey prit le dossier, le feuilleta et sembla approuver. C'était en soi une première, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un rapport remis par le détective brun.

" Et le vôtre ? "

" Je viens de le terminer, Chef vénéré. "

Dobey regarda la porte, puis le bureau de Starsky, impeccablement rangé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il est parti sans dire au revoir. "

" Je crois qu'il est amoureux." répondit Hutch avec un clin d'œil.

Dobey n'entendit pas la réponse, il était déjà reparti dans son bureau, les deux rapports dans les mains.

Hutch soupira, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et quitta le Central. La soirée serait calme, sans Starsky, mais il se disait que c'était l'occasion de passer une soirée relax chez lui et s'occuper de son jardin d'hiver.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky rentra chez lui et fila à la salle de bain. Il abandonna ses éternelles Adidas et son jeans délavé. Il prit une longue douche, se rasa, sécha ses cheveux et se lava les dents. Après avoir revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, il enfila des chaussures noires qu'il avait ressorties du fond du placard. En général, il ne soignait sa tenue que pour se rendre au tribunal, lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement avant de sortir, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Lorsqu'il arriva au Pits, Huggy servait des cocktails à deux jeunes femmes assises au bar tout en leur racontant comment il avait failli devenir disk-jockey. Les filles semblaient beaucoup s'amuser et le policier brun se dit qu'il avait dû les baratiner depuis un moment, car elles l'écoutaient avec attention.

Il scruta la salle, un peu inquiet et soudain la repéra. Elle était assise à une table au fond du bar, loin du juke-box. Elle écrivait. Le détective eut ce même frisson dans l'estomac et à pas lents se dirigea vers elle.

_" Bonjour, Mademoiselle "_ salua-t-il en français. Il avait répété ces deux mots uniques durant tout le trajet vers le Pits.

Elle leva les yeux, le reconnut et eut un moment de surprise en entendant sa langue maternelle.

_" Bonjour, Monsieur "_ répondit-elle en français également. " _Je suis surprise de vous entendre parler ma langue; votre accent n'est pas mal non plus. " _ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Sur le coup, Starsky fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui tienne un discours complet dans une langue qu'il ne parlait pas et sa surprise se retourna contre lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en signe d'incompréhension et décida de reprendre le contrôle en poursuivant en anglais à nouveau.

" On s'est déjà vu quelque part ? " dit-il dans un sourire éclatant. Il se sentait moins gauche qu'il y a trois jours.

"Ici même, autour d'une excellente bouteille de vin " répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. _Catherine, _pensa-t-elle_, continue de le fixer de la sorte et il va penser que tu es une femme facile. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est vrai qu'il est craquant. Et que tu espérais le revoir ici. Mais méfie-toi, tu ne connais pas cet homme, même s'il est policier et galant et … craquant._

" Votre manuscrit avance ? "

Catherine remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit " bouquin."

" Oui, petit à petit." Elle fit une brève pause. "J'ai écrit douze pages depuis mardi. "

Starsky n'avait aucune idée de la quantité que cela pouvait représenter : un rapport de deux pages était déjà une galère monstre pour lui, alors douze pages...

" Vous écrivez un roman ? "

"Non, plutôt un guide à l'usage des téméraires qui s'aventurent dans les bars le soir et qui s'y connaissent en bon vin. "

S'attendant à une toute autre réponse, Starsky approuva en silence et dans la seconde même se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Tandis que ses yeux écarquillés traduisaient sa surprise et sa gêne, Catherine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

" Je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout. "

Le policier eut un instant d'hésitation puis s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à la jeune femme. Ils restèrent silencieux, tandis que leurs regards balayaient la salle autour d'eux tout en se croisant de temps à autre.

_Elle est géniale ! _se dit-il._ Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarquée avant? Elle doit être nouvelle dans le quartier. Bon, Starsky, décide-toi. Tu l'invites à boire un verre? Non, tu l'as déjà fait. Ou alors au restaurant ? Starsky, mon vieux, ne reste pas là sans rien dire, grand nigaud! Ça ne te ressemble pas !_

Il prit discrètement une bonne inspiration et se lança.

"Je peux vous inviter à dîner ? Je connais un excellent petit restaurant italien pas très loin d'ici. "

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux sur son carnet. Elle n'avait franchement plus envie d'écrire.

_Après tout_, se dit-elle, _pourquoi pas? Je suis heureuse de le revoir. Quel sourire! Il a dû en faire craquer plus d'une avec un sourire pareil. Et si j'acceptais son invitation? _

Elle rangea ses notes et lui répondit :

" Avec plaisir. "

"Vous êtes venue en voiture?"

"Non, elle est en révision. Je suis venue en taxi."

Starsky se leva prestement et l'aida à enfiler sa longue veste en fin cuir noir. Le policier sentait la matière douce et souple sous ses doigts. Il savoura ce contact très sensuel. Elle prit son sac, l'accompagna vers la sortie, et en chemin, devançant le détective, régla discrètement sa consommation en posant de la monnaie sur le comptoir sous les yeux de Huggy avec un petit sourire.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent près de la Torino, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama:

" Woaw, c'est votre voiture ?"

" En fait, c'est... "

" Pas de panique, j'adore ce genre de voiture."

Il lui ouvrit la portière, elle prit place, d'abord les deux pieds au sol, puis pivota les jambes. Il fit rapidement le tour et prit place à son tour.

Il conduisait de façon un peu nerveuse, juste assez pour ne pas risquer de la brusquer et la retrouver sur son épaule. Même si l'idée l'avait effleuré.

_Pas de mauvais goût, mon gars, ce n'est pas n'importe qui!_ songea-t-il.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se gara près d'un restaurant discret en apparence, dont l'enseigne affichait "Angeli ". L'intérieur de l'établissement était cossu, décoré avec goût et, de manière assez surprenante, très calme.

On leur proposa une table au fond de la salle et après avoir retiré leur manteau, ils prirent place autour d'une petite table pour deux.

Starsky n'avait d'yeux que pour cette fille qui chamboulait ses sens depuis trois jours.

Elle le regardait par intermittence et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils se souriaient sans rien dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Starsky se sentait timide, sentiment étrange pour lui. Adieu sa légendaire assurance façon Humphrey Bogart.

On leur présenta la carte, ils choisirent tous les deux la spécialité de la maison - farfalle à la crème, un dessert à base de trois chocolats caché sous une montagne de chantilly et une bouteille de vin maison.

_Que du bonheur_, pensa Starsky, aux anges.

Elle posa délicatement les coudes sur la table, mains relevées, croisa les doigts et y posa le menton, le visage légèrement penché. Il jouait avec le petit socle de verre indiquant le numéro de leur table, le numéro 3.

Brusquement, ils parlèrent en même temps:

"Comment vous appelez-v... " dirent-ils au même moment. Ce qui les fit rire simultanément.

Starsky lui fit signe de commencer.

" Je m'appelle Catherine. " dit-elle. " Catherine Wilmer ".

Il tendit la main, elle la serra.

" David. David Starsky. "

" Enchantée, David. "

" Moi de même, Catherine. "

Ils rirent encore.

"Nous aurions dû commencer par là! "

Ils se sentaient tellement bien.

Il fut ravi de la voir prendre un petit morceau de pain, y étaler un peu de beurre et du sel et l'engloutir d'une bouchée.

Lorsqu'on leur apporta leur commande, elle huma les délicieuses effluves en fermant les yeux, tandis que Starsky la dévorait du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de manger. Il la dévorait, elle, discrètement. Le serveur apporta le vin et les servit tous les deux.

Il fallait qu'il se détende. Au fond de lui, il était crispé, soucieux d'être à la hauteur.

Leur conversation prit un tour anodin, ce qui était parfait pour l'instant.

" Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous aux États-Unis ? "

" Depuis quelques années. Et je dois dire que je m'y suis plutôt bien adaptée. ". Un soupçon de tristesse passa très furtivement dans ses yeux et il se demanda pourquoi mais elle poursuivit:

" Je me suis fait quelques amis depuis que je suis à Bay City et mon travail me plaît beaucoup. Je travaille pour une agence de communication en tant que traductrice. Et quand je m'ennuie, j'écris des guides... ", il poursuivit en même temps qu'elle :

" _A l'usage des téméraires qui s'aventurent dans les bars le soir et qui s'y connaissent en bon vin._ "

Ils levèrent leur verre ensemble.

" A la santé des amateurs de bon vin. "

" Et vous ? " poursuivit-elle.

" Je suis né à New-York, mais j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie ici. Je suis... " Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait causée en mentant sur son statut à Rosey. "Je suis policier au BCPD depuis plusieurs années. J'adore mon boulot, même si parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas parvenir à arrêter tous les méchants. " termina-t-il en riant.

"Tout le monde ne peut pas être Superman! " répondit-elle en riant.

" Et pourtant, j'essaie, de toutes mes forces, je m'applique." dit-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

Elle riait de ses plaisanteries simplistes. Il flottait au gré de ses mots.

La suite du repas lui-même passa très vite, trop vite et Starsky voulait que la soirée s'éternise. Par contre, ils sirotaient leur vin lentement, très lentement.

Vers une heure du matin, il ne restait qu'eux dans le restaurant et ils dégustaient un petit café accompagné d'un verre d'Amaretto, offert par le patron. Elle tenait son verre du bout des doigts, devant elle. Starsky tenta d'avancer sa main, mais il fut surpris de ne pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Il était si proche d'elle, et en même temps si loin.

Lorsque le patron leur fit discrètement comprendre qu'il souhaitait fermer, Starsky régla l'addition et aida Catherine à enfiler son manteau.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit fraîche et Catherine remonta le col de son manteau, ne laissant paraître que le haut de son visage. Une fois dans la voiture, il mit le contact et avant de démarrer, se tourna vers elle.

" Je vous raccompagne. Où habitez-vous ? "

" Près du Musée d'Art Moderne "

Il démarra et prit la direction qu'elle indiqua.

" Vous aimez l'Art Moderne ? "

" Pas du tout " dit -elle en riant. " Je n'y comprends rien. Je préfère ce que je peux comprendre. "

" Pareil pour moi. Ces sculpture et peintures qui ne ressemblent à rien, je suis perdu ! "

" Quel genre de peinture aimez-vous ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Heu... j'ai bien peur de ne pas être très porté sur la peinture non plus. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous aimez ? "

" Beaucoup de choses parfois très éclectiques, mais pas l'Art Moderne, c'est certain. "

Elle lui indiqua la route à prendre, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'adresse où elle résidait. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble de trois étages, aux balcons en fer forgé aux dessins harmonieux. Le quartier était très arboré et le policer aima d'emblée ce coin de la ville qu'il connaissait mal.

Il coupa le contact et resta immobile derrière le volant.

" Je peux vous appeler … demain ?... " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Pourquoi pas?… Mon numéro... est dans l'annuaire... " dit-elle tout bas.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Il tourna la tête, la fixa un long moment sans cligner des yeux. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle regardait devant elle. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Elle tourna la main, paume vers le haut et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent doucement. Il serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle était si douce, et sentait les battements de son cœur au bout de ses doigts.

Ce fut pour lui le moment le plus sensuel de la soirée. Starsky décida de savourer, pas à pas. Quitte à prendre le risque de la voir partir un jour. Il se sentait piégé par ce parfum, ces mots, ce regard. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Et il adorait en même temps qu'elle soit un tantinet réservée.

A contre-cœur, il lâcha sa main et sortit de la voiture. Elle attendit qu'il fasse le tour et lui ouvre la portière, prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle monta sur la première marche et fit demi-tour. Son visage était à présent à la même hauteur que celui de David. Elle prit le visage du policier dans ses mains et posa sur sa joue un baiser léger, à peine effleuré. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle avait fait le premier pas. David prit les mains de Catherine, se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser tout aussi effleuré sur les lèvres à peine entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il lui murmura:

" Bonne nuit, Catherine... Merci pour cette soirée magnifique... "

" Normalement, c'est la dame qui remercie... Non ? "

Elle rendit un baiser tout aussi effleuré à David qui à son tour ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le goût de ses lèvres.

" Merci " susurra-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Leurs mains eurent beaucoup de mal à se séparer. Sans rien dire, leurs yeux parlaient à présent pour eux.

Elle fit demi-tour et entra dans le bâtiment.

David la regarda disparaître au détour du couloir et fit demi-tour vers sa voiture. Il lui fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir à mettre le contact et démarrer, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**En route pour l'Europe...**_

Catherine regarda disparaître le territoire américain depuis le hublot. Elle pleurait en silence, autant d'avoir laissé David derrière elle pour une période encore indéterminée, mais aussi elle appréhendait l'état elle allait retrouver sa mère. Elle avait préparé ses bagages pour trois semaines, avait confié à sa voisine le soin de nourrir le chat durant son absence. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle resterait loin de David.

L'embarquement avait pris plus de temps que prévu et l'avion avait décollé avec quinze minutes de retard. Toutefois, elle avait suffisamment de battement à Paris pour prendre sa correspondance pour Strasbourg. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait qu'une demi-heure jusqu'à la maison de retraite où sa mère avait passé les 8 dernières années, dans un état de santé satisfaisant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour en arriver à ce jour.

N_ée en Alsace alors que sa mère avait quarante-quatre ans, elle était la dernière de 3 enfants. Son frère avait succombé à une mauvaise grippe qui avait dégénérée en pneumonie alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-huit ans. Un an plus tard, sa sœur et son père avaient été victimes d'un accident de voiture, heurtés de plein fouet par un camion dont le chauffeur s'était endormi au volant. Il y avait treize ans de cela. Catherine avait accusé le coup tant bien que mal et se retrouvait enfant unique; sa mère, elle, avait court-circuité ses émotions et allait de l'avant, faisant preuve d'une force surhumaine pour assumer ce qui restait de la famille._

_Une fois assurée que sa mère allait mieux, elle avait accepté un emploi à Paris comme interprète pour une société industrielle internationale. Un an plus tard, satisfait de son travail, le directeur de la société lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pendant quatre mois pour une tournée de visites aux clients américains. Elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance de traverser l'Atlantique et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Lors d'un séjour sur la côte ouest, elle avait rencontré un jeune chargé de communication dans l'une des agences qu'il visitaient. Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. Catherine n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une pareille chose puisse lui arriver. Pour Greg ce fut réciproque. Il lui avait demandé se rester. Elle avait accepté, contre toute attente, elle qui s'était toujours promis de mûrement réfléchir avant de franchir le pas._

_Après deux aller-retours entre la côte ouest et la France pour régler les formalités d'émigration et vendre son appartement, elle avait repris le chemin des États-Unis. Sûrs de leurs sentiments, ils s'étaient mariés trois mois après leur rencontre. Ils avaient déménagé à Bay City, faisaient la navette pour leur boulot, avaient même adopté un adorable petit chat noir, un peu par hasard et commençaient à construire un avenir qui semblait tout leur promettre. Ils étaient heureux._

_Greg était attentionné, doux et calme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle savait qu'au bureau, par contre, il pouvait se montrer impitoyable et très dur. De son côté, elle avait été engagée par une agence de communication dans la ville où il travaillait et gagnait sa vie honorablement. Greg, lui, montait les échelons à une vitesse accélérée et allait certainement obtenir le poste de directeur adjoint dans peu de temps. Tout allait bien._

_Un soir, attendant Greg qui faisait encore des heures supplémentaires, Catherine préparait un petit souper romantique pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Elle reçut un coup de téléphone du collègue de Greg lui annonçant que son mari avait été victime d'une crise cardiaque au bureau. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais tint le coup. Machinalement, elle éteignit les bougies, prit son manteau et partit pour l'hôpital où il avait été admis. Mais elle était arrivée trop tard._

Catherine émergea brusquement de ses souvenirs et regarda par le hublot. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le haut de son siège et s'endormit pour de bon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky avait commencé en douceur les séances de rééducation, d'abord pour lui permettre de récupérer sa capacité respiratoire. Ensuite viendraient les séances plus intenses, de stretching et musculation. Mais le patient montrait peu de bonne volonté. Starsky s'emportait souvent quand il sentait ses forces l'abandonner rapidement. Les médecins avaient autorisé sa sortie d'hôpital, après s'être assuré que son coéquipier le prendrait en charge.

Hutch avait réorganisé son appartement de façon à faciliter les mouvements de son partenaire au maximum. Starsky allait encore demeurer alité quelques jours, puis il pourrait circuler avec l'aide de béquilles. Starsky détestait les entraves, quelles qu'elles soient, physiques ou psychiques. Le détective blond avait bien l'impression qu'il lui faudrait aussi lui acheter un harnais. Son partenaire avait d'abord trouvé étrange puis rassurant de le voir entretenir avec Catherine une relation suivie. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, sauf avec Terry, disparue un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Contre toute attente, malgré ses moments de tristesse quand il jouait au Monopoly ou qu'il voyait Ollie dans la chambre du blond, Starsky avait plongé tête baissée dans sa relation avec cette jeune française qui semblait tout aussi accro de lui. Hutch était simplement heureux pour lui. Et il aimait bien Catherine. Il respectait sa force de caractère, même s'il entrevoyait parfois chez elle la même tendance que chez Starsky: une colère difficilement contenue face à une injustice ou un événement dont elle n'avait pas le contrôle. De plus, Hutch avait senti que Catherine lui avait témoigné d'emblée une sympathie franche et sans détours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Venice Place, Hutch se gara le plus près possible de l'entrée, descendit rapidement de la voiture et fit le tour à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait à bord la plus belle conquête de l'année. Starsky avait déjà ouvert la porte et mis un pied à terre.

"Attends, je vais t'aider à sortir".

"Eh, l'infirmière, je ne suis pas impotent, j'y arriverai tout seul!"

Le blond avait envie de lui dire: "_OK, bonhomme, mais si tu rouvres tes blessures à force de faire le malin, c'est retour direct à l'hôpital et c'est moi qui t'attacherai au lit._ "

Mais il se retint. Il surveillait donc sans agir, laissant à Starsky la saveur d'être enfin un peu autonome, après ces dernières semaines d'hôpital.

Ils montèrent ensemble, Hutch derrière son ami, au rythme lent que Starsky avait péniblement adopté.

"Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait tant de marches, hein, tu peux me le dire ??"

"J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de faire un peu d'exercice, mon grand."

"Sans commentaires !"

Hutch souriait derrière sa moustache, il était tout de même heureux de constater que Starsky avait retrouvé son caractère râleur.

"Allez, encore un petit effort, on y est presque."

Les derniers mètres furent les plus durs et Starsky dut reprendre son souffle de longues minutes avant de pénétrer dans ce qui allait être son nouveau chez-lui pour quelques temps.

Il avança péniblement vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, non sans grimacer.

"Ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux un coussin ? "

"Non ça va, par contre, j'ai une de ces soifs!"

"Attends, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau... ou tu préfères un jus ?"

"Un de tes jus de racine, non merci. T'aurais pas une bière ?"

"Et puis quoi encore?? Tu sais bien que t'y as pas droit. Ou alors une bière sans alcool. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu y aies droit!"

"Dis, tu m'as bien regardé? Est-ce j'ai une tête à boire de la bière sans alcool ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ??"

"Bon alors, on disait donc : un grand verre d'eau."

"Mouais, mmmm..." Starsky boudait.

Monter les escaliers lui avait scié les jambes. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir à présent. Il s'allongea en prenant appui sur son bras et se coucha en grimaçant. Il laissa échapper une plainte que Hutch entendit à peine. Celui-ci s'assura qu'il était bien installé et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, son partenaire somnolait déjà. Il tira une table d'angle vers le canapé et y posa le verre. Il regarda son coéquipier avec tendresse, rassuré de le voir là, chez lui, en sécurité, en vie ! Il hésita, puis doucement, passa très légèrement sa main sur les boucles brunes.

"Repose-toi, bonhomme." murmura-t-il.

Starsky, à présent endormi, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage enfin détendu. Hutch ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps et cela lui fit du bien.

S'assurant que rien de pouvait déranger ce sommeil bienvenu, il descendit rapidement chercher la valise qu'il avait préparée chez Starsky le matin même et remonta à toute vitesse.

Il alla poser la valise dans sa chambre qui deviendrait celle de Starsky pendant la durée de son séjour et retourna s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, face au canapé. Il restait immobile, à regarder son ami dormir. Ils étaient ensemble. Tout allait bien. Pourtant, il ne manquait qu'une chose et Hutch ne fut pas étonné d'y songer. Il manquait Catherine et il regretta sincèrement qu'elle ait dû partir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une secousse fit vibrer l'avion et Catherine émergea d'un sommeil lourd. L'appareil amorçait sa descente sur Paris. Elle regarda l'heure. Dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire. Elle avait encore tout le temps pour sa correspondance de neuf heures vingt-cinq pour Strasbourg. Elle éprouvait un violent mal de tête et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une hôtesse se présenta une minute plus tard.

"Mademoiselle, vous désirez quelque chose ?"

"Oui, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible, vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine? Je n'ai rien dans mon sac."

"Mais certainement, je vais vous chercher cela immédiatement."

"Merci, c'est gentil."

Catherine ferma les yeux, même les lumières à présent rallumées lui faisaient mal. L'hôtesse revint avec un gobelet en plastic et une tablette de comprimés.

"Voici, c'est dosé à 500mg, je vous en ai pris deux si vous le supportez."

"Je pense qu'il va me falloir au moins ça, merci." répondit Catherine en prenant les comprimés et le gobelet.

Elle avala les deux doses, rendit le gobelet à l'hôtesse et se recala dans son siège. L'avion poursuivait sa descente et bientôt elle aperçut les lumières de l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle. Atterrir de nuit était toujours magique pour elle. Mais là, elle ne savourait pas. D'abord à cause de la douleur. Et puis parce qu'elle était loin de David.

_Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons atterrir dans quelques instants à l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle. Il est six heures cinquante . La température extérieure au sol est de 15 degrés. Veuillez redresser vos tablettes et votre siège. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir garder votre ceinture attachée jusqu'à l'arrêt complet des moteurs. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage et espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes_.

_Prochainement. Oui, très prochainement, tu me manques, David,_ se répéta Catherine.

Le débarquement se fit rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement pour Strasbourg et s'installa pour y lire au calme. L'endroit était pratiquement désert. Une petite équipe d'entretien balayait les couloirs.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir car elle fut réveillée par une voix douce:

"Pardon, Mademoiselle, vous attendez le vol pour Strasbourg ?"

"Heu... oui..."

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée, mais le vol n'est pas encore affiché et je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la bonne porte d'embarquement."

La jeune femme regarda brièvement la femme qui venait de mettre un terme au rêve qu'elle faisait, où elle retrouvait David, à l'aéroport de San Francisco, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main et un sourire radieux. La femme qui l'avait réveillée était petite, un peu enveloppée, des cheveux bruns où paraissaient déjà quelques cheveux blancs. Son visage était très pâle. Elle portait très peu de maquillage, mais sa bouche était couverte d'un rouge à lèvres éclatant qui contrastait fortement avec sa complexion laiteuse. Catherine eut la vision d'une geisha. Cependant la femme qui se tenait devant elle n'en avait pas du tout l'allure, habillée de vêtements amples, très chiffonnés, aux couleurs ternes. Elle eut une moue un peu fâchée, puis se replongea dans la lecture de son roman.

"C'est bien ici" finit-elle par répondre. "Le vol devrait être affiché dans quelques minutes."

"Je vous remercie beaucoup. J'ai tellement couru partout depuis ce matin que j'ai l'impression que je vais louper quelque chose avant ce soir" dit la femme-geisha.

"Hmm... "

"Enfin, j'y suis, c'est le principal." termina la femme en s'affalant sur un siège.

Catherine espérait qu'elle allait se taire. Ce fut le cas. Elle ferma les yeux et revit David, ses roses et son sourire. Elle sentit dans son corps une chaleur qui montait doucement, un tiraillement dans son ventre rien que de penser à lui. Il lui manquait terriblement. D'un autre côté, elle frissonnait aussi dans l'attente de ce qui l'attendait en Alsace. Si seulement elle avait pu chiffonner la carte du monde et rapprocher les régions, comme dans un livre de science-fiction où les héros pouvaient voyager à travers toute la galaxie sans bouger de place. L'aller lui prenait plus de vingt-quatre heures. Le retour en prendrait un peu moins, puisqu'elle irait à la rencontre de sa destination. Vers l'homme qui avait triomphé de toutes ses résistances.

Le vol Paris-Strasbourg fut sans encombres. Elle arriva à destination en fin d'après-midi. Le directeur de la maison de retraite médicalisée où logeait sa mère la reçut immédiatement dans son bureau avec un petit sourire, ce qui était peut-être encourageant. Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'elle serra volontiers et attendit qu'elle fut assise avant d'en faire autant. Elle appréciait cet homme, serviable, dévoué, et attentif au bien-être de ses pensionnaires.

" Je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

"Oui, merci, Monsieur Schmitt. Le voyage était long et fatiguant, mais j'ai pu dormir un peu dans l'avion."

"Vous venez directement de l'aéroport ?"

"Oui, je voulais voir Maman tout de suite. Comment va-t-elle ?"

Il fit une petite pause et elle craignit soudain le pire.

"Votre mère a été transférée de l'hôpital hier après-midi dans un état satisfaisant, considérant la crise qu'elle a eue. Comme vous le savez, nous disposons ici de tout le personnel qualifié et des installations de rééducation nécessaires et votre mère est réputée pour avoir une force de caractère hors du commun."

"A qui le dites-vous ? Comment est-elle ? Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que tout le côté gauche était paralysé."

"En effet, mais ce matin, le kiné qui est venu la masser m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à lui tenir la main et qu'il avait senti une pression, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Toutefois, son visage est encore quelque peu figé, et ses jambes sont très faibles. Elle devra probablement se déplacer en chaise roulante pendant une ou deux semaines. Puis, il lui faudra un trotteur et ensuite des béquilles."

"Mais... elle.. vous pensez qu'elle pourra récupérer complètement ?"

"Vous savez, rien n'est jamais garanti... mais je pense que votre mère s'en tirera. Il lui faudra du temps et de la patience."

Catherine voulait se persuader que sa mère allait y parvenir, avec lenteur, une fois de plus.

"Je pourrais la voir maintenant ?"

"Certainement. Je vais vous accompagner. J'aurai plaisir à la saluer, elle est toujours si gentille avec tout le monde."

Catherine se leva et suivit le directeur jusqu'aux ascenseurs, puis au deuxième étage, ensuite vers la chambre 222. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sa mère la reconnut immédiatement et lui fit un petit sourire avec toute la force qui restait dans son visage raidi par l'attaque. Catherine s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Bonjour Maman" dit-elle en caressant doucement ses boucles grises. Les yeux de la malade avaient soudain retrouvé leur éclat et elle tendit avec une lenteur extrême une main que Catherine enroba tendrement dans les siennes, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise tout contre son lit.."Comment te sens-tu ?"

".... ça va." répondit-elle d'une voix encore faible.

"J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis désolée..."

Catherine s'en voulait d'avoir été si loin d'elle en ce moment. Mais sa mère sourit et répondit à la pression de sa main, ce que Catherine ressentit. Elle en fut heureuse. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler beaucoup. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas que le directeur s'était discrètement éclipsé.

"Je suis ...contente... que tu aies pu venir."

Catherine accentua doucement la pression de ses mains sur celles de sa mère et lui sourit.

"Comment va ton chéri ?" Catherine fut surprise par la question de sa mère. Elle lui avait parlé de David depuis le début de leur relation et lui avait fait comprendre l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ce policier américain.

"Ça va. Il … il est … il est débordé, tu sais, mais... il va bien." mentit-elle.

"Tu es heureuse, ma chérie ?"

Sa mère attendait d'être rassurée, comme si ce contact était le dernier et qu'elle voulait être certaine qu'au moins Catherine avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur, après la mort de son mari.

Catherine retint un sanglot qui montait résolument. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui venait de se passer. De toutes façons, David allait s'en sortir. Catherine s'en persuadait à chaque instant.

"Oui, Maman. Je suis heureuse avec David. Il est gentil, il est... tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver."

Elle avala avec force la boule qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

"C'est bien. Et toi ? Tu es fatiguée ?"

"Ce n'est rien, c'est le décalage horaire, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le comble. Sa mère avait traversé une épreuve violente et continuait de s'inquiéter avant tout pour sa fille.

Catherine demeura auprès de sa mère durant l'après-midi, lui tenant la main, lui racontant sa vie là-bas, si loin, de l'autre côté du monde, dans cette ville où un homme luttait aussi pour s'en sortir, un homme contre lequel elle désirait ardemment se blottir.

Elle jeta un œil sur le corps apaisé de sa mère qui s'était endormie. Elle eut brusquement un frisson violent. _Quelqu'un marche sur ma tombe_, dit-on. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait rarement cette sensation, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre de frisson, un malheur était arrivé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Starsky sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il se retourna péniblement et remonta le drap sur son épaule. Dans le salon, il entendit Hutch parler d'une voix étouffée. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il roula sur le côté et posa les pieds sur le sol, prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et se leva en prenant appui sur la chaise à côté du lit. _Hutch a certainement encore passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur moi_, se dit-il.

Il alla rejoindre son copain en se tenant à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, armoire, mur, meuble. Ses béquilles étaient restées dans le salon.

"Salut, Huggy", lança-t-il en reconnaissant leur ami. "C'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite. Tu as apporté le petit-déj?"

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"Bonjour quand même!" dit Hutch en souriant. "Bien dormi, la Belle au Bois Dormant?"

" 'jour, Hutch" lui répondit une voix encore un peu pâteuse. "Je faisais le plus beau des rêves lorsque la sonnette a tout gâché. Mais c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, Huggy."

"Encore heureux!" répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de sa démarche de félin.

"Dis-donc, Starsk" dit Hutch, "Tu crois pas que t'es un peu en retard pour le petit-déj? Tu sais quelle heure il est?"

Starsky regarda sa montre. Onze heures vingt-trois.

"Oui, bon, tu proposes quoi alors, j'ai une petite faim."

"Petite potée aux légumes et crème spéciale maison."

"J'veux même pas savoir en quoi consiste ta soi-disant crème maison! T'as vraiment décidé de me mettre au régime?" rétorqua Starsky, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir ingurgiter ce que Hutch allait encore lui concocter. Mais il n'avait ni la force ni le droit de sortir pour se payer un hamburger ou une pizza aux anchois sans légumes.

"J'ai dit au docteur que je prendrais soin de toi et je tiendrai parole. Et puis, Cat ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas te rendre en pleine forme!"

En entendant le nom de sa chère et tendre, Starsky fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard.

Hutch regretta aussitôt et reprit:

"T'inquiète pas, elle revient bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours." Starsky lui fit un petit sourire, comprenant que quelque part, elle manquait aussi à Hutch. "Et tu sais quoi, on se fera une méga bouffe, avec tout ce que tu aimes - et qui n'est pas bon pour toi - pour fêter son retour, ça marche?"

"Tu plaisantes, là?" rétorqua Starsky, incrédule.

"Bien sûr que je plaisante, tu ne crois pas que je vais abandonner l'idée de faire de toi un humain bien nourri de choses saines, hein?"

Huggy étouffa un rire, sachant que, dès sa sortie, Starsky viendrait au Pits et commanderait tout ce qui était réprouvé par le bon sens culinaire, au grand dam du son coéquipier.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à bavarder en sirotant des bières, sauf Starsky à qui Hutch servait des tisanes ou de l'eau, _à cause de son traitement_. Vers seize heures, Huggy se leva et annonça à la ronde:

"Bon, les vacanciers, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je retourne au bar, ça va être le coup de feu et ma nouvelle serveuse risque d'être un peu débordée."

"Tu reviens quand tu veux, Huggy, la porte est toujours ouverte" lui dit Hutch en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. "Dès que Starsk aura repris des forces, on viendra boire une bière chez toi."

Starsky réagit immédiatement "C'est vrai? Quand est-ce qu'on y va?"

"Doucement, toi, t'as pas encore reçu la permission du médecin, alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau!" répondit le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

Huggy prit congé en éclatant de rire. On l'entendait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Hutch se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer une collation pour le repas du soir.

Starsky demeurait silencieux. Hutch vit qu'il s'était à nouveau assoupi. Vers dix-huit heures, il l'appela doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Starsk, tu viens manger un petit quelque chose?"

Starsky ouvrit les yeux, bailla et répondit:

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Allez, fais un effort, faut que tu reprennes des forces, c'est pas avec ce qu'ils t'ont donné à l'hôpital que tu vas te remettre."

"Je n'ai pas faim, j'te dis." répondit Starsky d'un air un peu bougon.

Hutch savait ce qui le préoccupait mais ne voulait pas laisser son ami dériver dans son blues.

"Tiens, bois au moins ça." lui dit-il en lui tendant un grand verre rempli d'un épais liquide blanchâtre.

"C'est quoi, ça?" regarda Starsky d'un air dégoûté.

"Goûte, tu verras bien."

Starsky prit le verre, le leva à hauteur d'yeux et le scruta attentivement. Il le huma, et comme Hutch restait debout devant lui attendant qu'il boive, il le porta avec une lenteur exaspérante vers sa bouche et y goûta du bout des lèvres.

"Hmmm... c'est quoi?" dit-il en se pourléchant.

"Tu aimes?"

Starsky but une grande gorgée et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Hutch fut ravi.

"C'est un milkshake à la vanille, avec quelques-uns de mes ingrédients secrets."

"Je veux pas savoir pour les ingrédients secrets, mais je dois avouer que ça me plaît. Pour une fois que tu me donnes quelque chose de bon."

"Ouf, enfin! Vide ton verre. Après on grignotera un petit morceau."

Pendant que le blond retournait à la cuisine, Starsky téléphona rapidement à la voisine de Catherine qui avait accepté de s'occuper du chat. Il aurait bien voulu le prendre avec lui, mais Hutch avait fait la grimace pour plusieurs raisons: il avait besoin de tout son temps pour s'occuper de Starsky, le quartier était trop fréquenté et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive un malheur à l'animal et enfin il avait reconnu un peu égoïstement penser à son jardin d'hiver magnifique qu'il souhaitait garder en l'état. Le chat allait bien, il s'en était assuré de son côté sans en dire un mot à Starsky.

Hutch avait finalement préparé deux plateaux télé, même si Hutch n'avait pas de télé; ils avaient grignoté, assis côte à côte sur le canapé.

Ensuite, Hutch rangea et nettoya la cuisine; il aida Starsky à se lever, l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche. Hutch l'aidait de moins en moins mais il était encore ardu pour Starsky d'effectuer des gestes simples comme d'enfiler ou enlever un t-shirt et un pantalon. Pour que son ami ne se fatigue pas trop, il avait mis une chaise dans la cabine de douche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait s'en passer, mais en attendant, Starsky était encore trop faible pour rester debout longtemps.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Hutch revint dans le salon et trouva Starsky endormi dans le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Il sourit, prit une couverture légère et l'étendit sur lui, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il alla se coucher dans sa chambre. D'habitude, il lisait, assis sur une chaise à côté de Starsky, mais depuis quelques nuits, son dos le faisait à nouveau souffrir et il se dit que pour cette fois, il allait pouvoir se détendre dans son propre lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer la deuxième page de son livre qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ronflait paisiblement. Dans le salon, Starsky abaissa son bras et regarda le plafond. Il ne dormait pas. Il avait juste envie de se retrouver seul. Il pensait à Catherine.

Elle lui manquait terriblement et sourit en se remémorant leur première rencontre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le jour de son retour de France, Catherine devait atterrir à San Francisco à midi quarante par le vol AF961. Starsky avait émergé avant la sonnerie du réveil, vers huit heures. Cela lui laissait, ainsi qu'à Hutch, largement le temps pour faire leur toilette et s'habiller. Starsky parvint même à se débrouiller seul, quoi qu'avec lenteur. Ses blessures avaient bien cicatrisé. Il passait à la phase suivante, la rééducation. Redécouvrait son corps, ses muscles - endoloris par des semaines d'inactivité – à force d'exercices quotidiens et progressifs. Un nouveau défi auquel il s'attaquait avec d'autant plus d'entrain qu'il avait un but précis en tête.

Hutch était épaté de la volonté de son ami à progresser si rapidement. Il était évident que Catherine y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait toujours eu sur lui un effet paradoxal, le motivait quand il hésitait, le calmait lorsque son tempérament de feu avait tendance à s'emballer.

C'est pour cette raison que le détective blond appréciait autant la nouvelle conquête de Starsky. En fait, "nouvelle conquête" était un terme mal choisi. Il avait compris très vite que David et Catherine partageaient un même sentiment puissant et réciproque. Hutch n'avait pas vu cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami depuis la mort de Terry. Il se dit qu'enfin, la vie allait lui faire un vrai cadeau.

Et il était heureux pour lui.

Le brun entraîna le blond vers dix heures et demi, ce qui les ferait arriver à l'aéroport à midi, bien avant l'atterrissage du vol de Catherine en provenance de Paris. Mais Starsky était trop impatient.

"On va tourner en rond à l'aéroport." lui dit Hutch. "Tu peux encore te reposer un peu ici, on n'est pas pressés."

"Je préfère tourner en rond à l'aéroport" lui répondit Starsky. "On y va?" l'encouragea-t-il, déjà sur le pas de la porte, une béquille dans chaque main.

"Bon d'accord, comme tu voudras."

Ils firent le trajet en silence, mais Hutch vit que Starsky remuait sans cesse sur son siège.

"Ça va, t'as pas trop mal?" lui demanda-t-il doucement, toujours soucieux de la fatigue que s'imposait son ami.

"Ça va pour l'instant."

"Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un instant, on a tout le temps, tu sais?"

"Non non, roule ma poule, je me dégourdirai à l'aéroport."

Hutch accéléra de manière imperceptible, pour raccourcir la durée du trajet et permettre à son coéquipier de se détendre au plus vite.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils cherchèrent la porte où débarquerait Catherine et ne virent pas l'affichage de son vol.

Il régnait autour du guichet vers lequel ils se dirigeaient un brouhaha intense et anormal, même en cette période de vacances.

Ils ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Starsky décida de s'asseoir sur un banc pour souffler un peu.

Enfin parvenu péniblement au comptoir, Hutch se retrouva derrière un homme assez corpulent qui semblait déverser sur l'hôtesse une agressivité qui faisait perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme. Excédé par cette attitude grossière, Hutch finit par brandir son badge de policier sous le nez de l'homme, qui fit un pas en arrière.

"Calmez-vous, Monsieur.. Vous voyez bien que l'hôtesse fait de son mieux."

Elle accueillit Hutch avec un soulagement non dissimulé et fixa son badge.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez intervenu, je ne savais plus comment contenir tous ces gens. C'est la panique, après ce qui s'est passé. C'est terrible, je sais, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas plus d'info sur la catastrophe."

Hutch sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Quelle catastrophe?" demanda Hutch.

Un responsable de la compagnie avait rejoint l'hôtesse et regardait Hutch d'un air désemparé.

"Le... le vol AF961 a eu ... enfin... je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer cela. L'avion s'est abîmé en mer, environ deux heures après son décollage de Paris."

Hutch se retourna vivement et chercha Starsky des yeux dans la foule avec une lueur d'effroi. Starsky n'était plus sur le banc. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Il vit enfin Starsky qui s'était rapproché entretemps et avait visiblement tout entendu. Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Starsky parut manquer d'air, il chancela. Hutch tenta de le rattraper de justesse, mais Starsky lâcha ses béquilles et tomba à genoux.

Un seul son étouffé sortit de sa bouche : "Non!"

Hutch s'assit sur le sol à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Starsky se dégagea de cette étreinte et se releva péniblement en prenant appui sur ses béquilles. Il se traîna vers l'homme qui attendait, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Hutch le suivit.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus dévisageaient l'homme au comptoir avec incrédulité et colère.

Starsky fut le premier à parler.

"Avez-vous vérifié la liste des passagers qui étaient à bord?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, Monsieur. Tous les passagers qui avaient réservé leur place étaient à bord."

"Mais ... il y a peut-être une erreur?"

Hutch intervint, voyant que Starsky allait de plus en plus mal.

"Starsk, assieds-toi."

"FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, HUTCH!". Il était brutal, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante! Elle a raté l'avion. Ou alors, ...". Il avait du mal à respirer.

"Monsieur", poursuivit l'homme du comptoir, "Je suis vraiment désolé; pour une raison encore inconnue, l'avion a explosé en mer et les patrouilles de recherche ont peu d'espoir de retrouver des survivants." Il fit une pause. "Je ... je suis vraiment navré. Nous avons mis en place une cellule de crise et des psychologues sont là pour vous aider."

"Allez vous faire foutre avec vos psys!" cracha Starsky.

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier et, pris d'un nouveau malaise, il se raccrocha aux épaules du blond. Il leva ses yeux humides vers les yeux bleus humides de son ami et dit d'une voix si faible que seul Hutch put l'entendre:

"Elle est vivante, Hutch, je le sais. Je le sens. Il faut qu'elle soit vivante. Sinon, j'aurais mieux fait de mourir le jour où Gunther a lâché ses tueurs sur moi."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les deux détectives avaient exigé de parler à d'autres responsables. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé au dessus de l'océan. Leur statut de policier leur avait facilité la tâche, évidemment.

L'avion avait décollé de Paris avec quelques minutes de retard, ce qui en soi n'était pas anormal.

Deux heures après le décollage, le pilote avait lancé un SOS et, dix minutes plus tard, l'appareil avait disparu des radars de contrôle. L'alerte avait été immédiatement donnée. Dans un laps de temps record, des avions de reconnaissance militaires avaient décollé depuis la base militaire de Kinloss en Ecosse pour tenter de localiser l'épave et d'éventuels survivants. Ils n'avaient trouvé que quelques débris éparpillés sur une large superficie, ce qui signifiait que l'avion avait explosé alors qu'il était encore à une altitude assez haute.

La liste des passagers avait immédiatement été comparée aux enregistrements d'embarquement et correspondait parfaitement. Catherine avait bel et bien embarqué à bord du vol AF961.

Pourtant, Starsky n'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Il regardait dans le vague. Il avait mal. Il voulait voir Catherine. Elle avait pris un autre avion. Elle s'était trompée de vol. Elle allait téléphoner pour le rassurer.

"Starsk?"

Hutch s'accroupit devant son coéquipier, prostré sur sa chaise. Il regarda son visage, hermétique, froid, dur.

"Starsky? Viens, on rentre. On ne peut rien faire de plus."

"Je vais l'attendre." dit Starsky, en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière.

"Starsk, elle ne viendra pas."

La voix de Hutch était calme, douce, protectrice.

Starsky se leva aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses forces et prit appui sur la béquille la plus proche qu'il avait saisie avec rage.

"Elle va arriver, Hutch, et je... je veux être là pour elle."

"Starsk, arrête. Viens maintenant." dit le blond en le prenant par le bras.

Starsky se débattit violemment et perdit l'équilibre. Hutch tenta de le soutenir mais emporté par le poids de son ami, se retrouva à genoux à ses côtés.

Il prit Starsky dans ses bras qui cette fois se laissa faire. Hutch lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'il le berçait lentement en lui parlant à voix basse.

"Viens, bonhomme. Faut pas rester ici. Je te ramène à la maison."

"Pourquoi Hutch? POURQUOI??? Pas elle. PAS CATHERINE! C'est pas vrai! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai!!.... "

Il sanglotait en silence, blotti contre la poitrine de son ami. Hutch savait que Starsky était à bout de forces. Son propre corps commença à trembler, à cause des spasmes que Starsky ne pouvait plus contrôler. Hutch le serra très fort contre lui et laissa à son tour couler ses larmes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique... quelques heures avant le crash...**_

Depuis son arrivée en Alsace, Catherine logeait chez une amie d'enfance. Elle appelait David tous les jours. Il reprenait le dessus, chaque jour un peu plus. Hutch lui avait parlé au téléphone également et lui avait fait comprendre que Starsky était de plus en plus impatient de quitter l'hôpital.

Quant à la mère de Catherine, elle semblait reprendre des forces plus rapidement que prévu. Elle avait déjà retrouvé une partie des sensations dans son bras gauche et parlait à présent avec plus de facilité. Catherine hésitait à reprendre le chemin des États-Unis, persuadée que sa place était ici pour l'instant. Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'elle allait mieux, que le plus grave était passé. Comme toujours, elle faisait la forte. Et elle l'était, quelque part. Pourtant, il semblait totalement incongru à Catherine de partir. Elle n'osait toutefois pas abuser du congé spécial qui lui avait été accordé par son patron.

Le jour de son départ, elle resta auprès de sa mère durant plusieurs heures. Celle-ci l'avait presque forcée à réserver son billet de retour et voulait seulement s'assurer que sa fille était heureuse. Son seul regret était qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré David.

Les yeux humides, Catherine embrassa très longuement et tendrement sa mère, lui promit de revenir. Dans la voiture qu'elle avait louée, elle laissa aller son chagrin et pleura à chaudes larmes. Un sentiment coupable l'envahit: elle laissait sa mère derrière elle pour retourner vers LUI. Une douleur aigüe lui oppressait la poitrine.

Arrivée à l'aéroport tôt le matin, pratiquement désert à cette heure précoce, elle déposa la voiture à l'agence de location. Après avoir récupéré sa valise dans le coffre, elle se dirigea vers les guichets, son sac à main en bandoulière. Elle n'avait pas parcouru cent mètres qu'une moto démarra derrière elle et la suivit à pas d'homme. Soudain, l'engin accéléra brusquement et sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait son sac. Elle eut beau crier, lorsque quelques personnes accoururent, la moto était loin. Elle jura, serra les dents, furieuse que cela lui arrive juste avant son départ.

Elle ne pouvait plus décoller. Sans passeport, sans billets. Il lui faudrait faire une déclaration à la police et différer son retour. Elle pleura. Elle se rendit compte que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait donné sans compter et à présent, ses réserves d'énergie étaient au plus bas.

Une fois remise du choc, elle appela son amie d'enfance qui habitait dans un petit village perché dans les montagnes, à environ trente kilomètres de là, la suppliant presque de venir la chercher. Elle avait besoin de voir un visage familier et récupérer un peu avant d'accomplir les formalités qui l'attendaient. Elle n'était plus à ça près et pour l'instant n'avait pas envie d'affronter la paperasserie. Elle se sentait épuisée. Après s'être rafraîchie chez son amie, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter sa voiture pour se rendre au consulat.

Un brouillard dense était descendu sur la vallée. Elle étouffait, toujours oppressée par les événements récents. Elle détacha sa ceinture. Sur un coup de tête, elle changea d'itinéraire et décida de rouler vers un sommet proche qu'elle aimait beaucoup, espérant se retrouver au soleil rien qu'un moment. Elle roulait vite. Trop vite. La route était sinueuse. Elle pleurait. Pensait à sa mère. A David. Ses mains crispées serraient le volant. Au détour d'un virage particulièrement serré, elle sentit la voiture déraper. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle mais, épuisée, commença à paniquer. Le grand coup de volant qu'elle tenta fut le dernier. Elle perdit le contrôle. La voiture glissa d'abord en ligne droite, dévalant la descente vertigineuse. Puis brusquement, elle se mit en travers et commença à faire quelques tonneaux avant de s'écraser sur un rocher. Catherine avait été éjectée de la voiture dès le premier tonneau. La végétation était dense autour d'elle. Elle tenta de bouger et poussa un cri. Elle sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche et ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulut lever la main pour toucher son visage, mais était incapable de remuer. Elle frissonna et se laissa aller. Dans un dernier effort, elle tenta une fois encore de bouger mais son corps ne réagissait plus. Elle murmura un nom avant de perdre connaissance.

"David."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Bay City...**_

Il régnait dans la voiture un silence pesant. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait envie de parler, écrasés par la douleur et l'incrédulité. Après le choc de l'annonce et l'effondrement de Starsky, Hutch avait forcé son ami à se relever. Le détective brun avait suivi comme un automate. A présent sur le chemin du retour, Hutch pensait à la suite. Que faire? Qui prévenir? Les autorités en France avaient certainement déjà fait le nécessaire auprès de la famille des victimes et Hutch savait que sa priorité à présent allait à son coéquipier qu'il devrait soutenir coûte que coûte. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas certain que Starsky ait envie de s'en sortir. Tout en conduisant, il jetait un œil furtif sur son ami qui ne réagissait plus depuis leur départ de l'aéroport.

Parvenus à Venice Place, Hutch voulut aider Starsky à monter les marches, mais une fois encore, celui-ci le repoussa presque violemment. Une fois dans l'appartement, il se laissa choir dans le canapé et demeura prostré, fixant devant lui un vide immense.

"Tu veux un verre?" demanda Hutch à voix basse, dérogeant à la règle du régime sans alcool. Il pensait que cette fois, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Starsky fit signe que non, en fermant à demi les yeux toujours humides.

"Je vais m'en prendre un."

Tandis que Hutch se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Starsky se leva, prit appui sur ses béquilles et sortit de l'appartement en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Hutch se retourna en entendant ses pas.

"Eh, où vas-tu?

Aucune réponse.

"Starsk, où vas-tu, bon Dieu?"

Starsk était déjà dans l'escalier.

"Starsky!"

Hutch le suivit précipitamment, claqua la porte derrière lui et le rattrapa sur le pallier.

"Où crois-tu aller, hein? Dis-moi! Remonte. Je sais que tu es perdu, mon gars, mais il vaut mieux que tu restes au calme pour l'instant. Alors, veux-tu bien remonter, s'il te plaît."

Starsky se débattit et tout en se détournant violemment de lui pour poursuivre sa descente, il perdit l'équilibre. Hutch le rattrapa de justesse par un bras, mais le dos de son ami pivota brusquement et heurta le mur.

Starsky poussa un gémissement et demeura sans bouger, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous là, tu peux me le dire, Hutch?"

"Tu fais n'importe quoi! Allez viens, tu seras mieux là-haut."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie. J'ai l'impression... Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante."

Hutch ne savait plus quoi dire. Son ami était plus proche de Catherine qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'aucune femme et il y avait entre eux cette connexion si particulière, ils semblaient si parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils pensaient la même chose au même moment, l'un terminait la pensée ou la phrase de l'autre, ils riaient en même temps de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites. Il partageait cette sensation avec David depuis assez longtemps pour savoir combien c'était précieux.

Starsky avait-il raison d'espérer? _Non_, se dit Hutch. La liste était formelle, tous les passagers enregistrés étaient à bord.

_Alors_?

Alors Hutch hésitait. Il avait rarement vu son ami se tromper sur ses intuitions. Mais cette fois, cela semblait sans issue.

Starsky n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hutch remarqua qu'il était très pâle.

"Ça va?"

"Non, j'ai... mal au dos."

"Il vaut mieux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital."

"D'accord." lui dit Starsky avec une voix différente, résignée.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers avec précaution, ils montèrent en voiture et prirent le chemin de l'hôpital.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Si vous continuez à ne pas vouloir prendre soin de vous, Détective, il va falloir vous attacher."

Le médecin qui l'avait examiné l'avait déjà suivi lors de son séjour après l'attentat.

"Je sais, je vais faire attention."

"Arrêtez de vous surmener. Vos blessures guérissent bien, ce qu'il vous faut à présent, c'est du repos. Beaucoup de repos! Et surtout pas d'efforts violents."

Le médecin regarda Starsky avec insistance, pour s'assurer que celui-ci prenait bonne note de sa recommandation.

"Entendu, Docteur." répondit Starsky calmement. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se lever et chercher Catherine, même sans savoir par où commencer.

"Reposez-vous, je reviens dans un instant."

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Hutch qui attendait debout près d'un distributeur de café.

Le médecin semblait soucieux.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Hutch, un peu inquiet.

"Oh, il va bien. Il aurait pu se faire plus mal. Mais il faut absolument qu'il ne fasse aucun effort superflu. Ce qu'il a subi demande à présent beaucoup de repos. Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état?"

"Il vient d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle. Cat a été victime d'un accident. Son avion s'est écrasé en mer il y a quelques heures."

"Qui est Cat?" demanda le médecin, voyant Hutch apparemment tout aussi bouleversé par cette nouvelle.

"Catherine, son amie."

Le médecin réfléchit un bref instant et demanda:

"Catherine Wilmer? C'est bien la jeune femme qui était là la nuit où votre ami a été admis?"

"Oui, c'est elle."

"Je vois.... Je comprends à présent. Surtout dans l'état où elle était."

Hutch ne parut pas comprendre.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant. Mais... vous... vous êtes très proche du Détective Starsky, si je me souviens bien."

"C'est mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes coéquipiers depuis des années. Quel état? Qu'y a-t-il avec Catherine?"

Hutch se rendit compte qu'il parlait de Catherine au présent.

"Nous lui avions fait une prise de sang le soir où votre ami a été admis après l'attentat. Elle s'était proposée si une transfusion était nécessaire."

"Et??"

"La prise de sang a révélé qu'elle était enceinte."

Hutch reçut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il tenta de déglutir péniblement. Starsky ne lui avait rien dit. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne savait pas.

A présent, Hutch se demanda s'il fallait l'en informer. A quoi bon ajouter une autre douleur à celle déjà cruelle qu'il éprouvait? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché, mais Hutch ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, pas cette fois. Il voulait avant tout préserver Starsky et lui permettre de reprendre le dessus, même s'il savait que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps.

"Vous n'avez encore rien dit à Starsky?"

Derrière lui, une voix cynique lança:

"Non, IL N'A ENCORE RIEN DIT A STARSKY, mais maintenant c'est fait!"

Starsky était debout dans l'embrasure et regardait Hutch, qui lisait la colère dans ses yeux.

"Starsk, ... je suis ...désolé?" balbutia Hutch.

"Désolé que je l'apprenne, ou désolé parce que tu étais sur le point de me cacher la vérité?"

Hutch ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi." annonça Starsky, se tenant droit pour montrer qu'il maitrisait ses forces.

_Oh, mec, je suis navré,_ se dit Hutch_, j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai foiré ce coup-ci. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'enfonces davantage. S'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose, je crois que cette fois, je ne tiendrai pas le coup. Alors tiens bon, OK? _

Il le suivit vers la sortie, une immense gêne au fond du cœur.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**  
Quelque part en Alsace...**_

Son corps entier n'était que douleurs. Surtout le ventre. Elle était appuyée sur quelque chose de dur qui remuait et la ballotait dans tous les sens. Tentant d'ouvrir un œil, elle vit le sol défiler sous elle et comprit que quelqu'un la portait sur son épaule. Sa tête dodelinait et à chaque secousse, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait s'ouvrir et laisser s'échapper le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Elle sentit que du sang avait coulé sur son visage et coagulé. La peau était raidie par endroits. Combien de temps était-elle restée évanouie? Où était-elle? Où l'emmenait-on? Trop épuisée pour penser à quoi que ce soit, elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

… … …

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce qui lui sembla une éternité plus tard, elle était allongée dans un lit confortable. Il faisait si calme qu'elle se demanda si elle était encore vivante. Une voix à ses côtés lui parlait doucement.

"Mademoiselle? Vous m'entendez? Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux. Doucement."

Elle tenta d'obéir, mais n'y parvint pas immédiatement.

"Vous êtes en sécurité. Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux."

On lui parlait en français. _Mais pourquoi français? J'ai l'habitude de parler une autre langue. Qui est à côté de moi? Où suis-je?_

"Elle est en train d'émerger. Tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît?"

_Qui parle? Combien sont-ils? Où suis-je? J'ai si mal à la tête, au ventre, au bras._

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, péniblement. La lumière était faible. Sans pouvoir bouger la tête, elle distingua un homme. Ses cheveux étaient gris. De son visage émanait une énergie sereine qui le rendait plus jeune. Ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Il était toujours là.

Elle voulut bouger. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ne bougez pas, reposez-vous pour l'instant.. Vous êtes en de bonnes mains. Un peu secouée, une épaule démise, un poignet foulé, quelques côtes froissées, des bleus partout, mais vous êtes sauvée."

"Je... j'ai... mal..."

"Je sais, c'est normal avec ce qui vous êtes arrivé."

"Que... s'est-il... p... passé?"

"Votre voiture a dévalé le ravin et vous avez été éjectée. Pas de ceinture, c'est bien ce qui vous a sauvé la vie! Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que la voiture est en plus mauvais état que vous."

"Où...?"

"Chhhhut. Dormez maintenant. On aura tout le temps de parler quand vous irez un peu mieux."

"Mais...."

"J'ai dit chhhhut. Dormez à présent. Demain est un autre jour... Bienvenue chez les vivants."

Elle était à bout de force. Elle se rendormit.

… … …

Catherine sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser le visage. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et vit les rayons du matin qui filtraient à travers un rideau à peine entrouvert.

Elle tourna très lentement la tête et jeta un œil autour d'elle. La chambre était petite, tapissée de clair, propre. Il y avait un rocking-chair près du lit, une couverture étalée sur le dossier.

Elle tenta de bouger, sortit son bras valide de dessous le drap qui la couvrait et tâta son front. Une croûte s'était formée à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait encore mal à la tête mais déjà moins que lors de son premier réveil. Elle voulut rabattre davantage le drap de l'autre bras, mais il était immobilisé par deux attelles. _Une épaule démise, un poignet foulé. Des bleus partout... Pas de ceinture... Sauvée..._

Elle se souvenait de quelques mots seulement. Où était cet endroit? Et qui l'avait recueillie?

Elle ferma les yeux, trop épuisée pour penser, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait entr'aperçu plus tôt, il y a ... _c'était quand déjà? Je ne sais plus.._.

"Bonjour." dit-il doucement.

"Bonjour." répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il s'approcha d'elle. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Je suis ...ici ...depuis combien ...de temps?"

"Ça fait trois jours. Vous allez vous en sortir."

"J'ai soif."

Il prit le verre d'eau sur lequel il avait posé un carton. D'une main il l'aida à relever un peu la tête et de l'autre porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle but quelques gorgées, puis s'effondra sur l'oreiller.

"Merci."

L'homme reposa le verre.

"Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, vous savez. Où rouliez-vous si vite pour avoir loupé le virage?"

"Je.... je ne sais pas..."

"Je n'ai trouvé aucun document dans la voiture, ni de sac et j'ai fouillé les alentours, sans succès. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Je... "

Elle ferma les yeux, une douleur violente lui barra le front. _J'étais... Je conduisais et j'ai... la voiture, elle ... glisse... je ne veux pas mourir... je suis... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Il faut que la voiture s'arrête. Je vais vomir... Je..._

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

L'homme lui sourit affectueusement.

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour répondre.

"Je ne sais pas."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Catherine avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des jours entiers, car lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentit mieux. L'hématome sur son visage semblait avoir diminué, elle se sentait moins courbaturée et ses jambes répondaient à ses mouvements. Elle voulut se lever. Elle rabattit le drap et laissa ses pieds glisser lentement sur le sol. Elle prit appui sur la table de nuit et tentait de se redresser lorsque l'homme frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Dès qu'il vit sa tentative, il s'approcha et fermement la força à se recoucher.

"Eh là, vous ne pensez pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour faire des prouesses?"

"J'ai envie de bouger... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?"

"Une semaine. Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour un marathon, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous recoucher."

"Mais je..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, ce sont les ordres du Docteur."

"Vous êtes Docteur?"

"Non, mais ma sœur, oui. C'est elle qui a pris soin de vous quand je vous ai trouvée."

Catherine se rassit sur le bord du lit, visiblement épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

"Je pense que vous avez raison." dit-elle, le souffle court.

L'homme voulut tester la mémoire de sa protégée et demanda:

"Je m'appelle Jacques. Et vous?"

"Je m'appelle...". Mais Catherine avait beau chercher au fond de ce qui lui restait de mémoire, rien ne lui revenait que ces derniers jours.

"Je.. je ne ... j'ai oublié.". Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes et les massa doucement. Rien. Un grand vide.

"Ça ne fait rien, ne forcez pas, ça reviendra, vous avez reçu un sacré choc!"

"Je rêve..."

"Oui?" l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce.

"J'ai rêvé de..."

Elle n'osait pas en parler à cet homme qui lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance.

"J'ai rêvé de coups de feu, de sirène de police et ... de sang." dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

L'homme ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive, mais Catherine se tut.

"C'est tout?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre."

Elle fit une nouvelle pause avant d'ajouter:

"J'ai peur."

"N'y pensez pas pour l'instant, cela peut être simplement quelque chose que vous avez vu ou entendu, qui vous a émue, mais..."

"Mais cela pourrait faire partie de ma vie! Je suis peut-être impliquée dans... quelque chose de .."

Catherine tremblait. L'homme vint vers elle, posa une main sur son épaule.

"Reposez-vous à présent. On reparlera plus tard."

Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Il sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

… … …

Dans la cuisine, la sœur de l'homme attendait. C'était une femme de petite taille, au corps menu, un peu anguleux. Ses cheveux noirs où pointaient quelques mèches grises étaient retenus en bas de la nuque par une barrette en écaille. Elle portait une robe noire, de coupe sobre et des chaussures noirs à talons plats. Au moment où son frère entra dans la petite cuisine, elle était en train d'installer deux assiettes et les couverts pour le repas du soir. Sur le plan de travail, elle avait déjà préparé un plateau avec le repas de Catherine.

"Alors, comment va-t-elle?"

"Elle va s'en tirer, Margot. Elle a eu une chance extraordinaire, vu la chute qu'elle s'est payée. Elle doit avoir un sacré bon ange gardien!"

"Elle t'a dit son nom?"

"Non, je pense qu'elle doit faire un blocage, tu sais, lorsque l'esprit décide de soigner une chose à la fois. Elle va récupérer ses forces et ensuite, j'espère que sa mémoire prendra le même chemin."

"Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien?"

"Non. Seulement quelques images, violentes d'ailleurs. Elle fait peut-être partie de la police."

"La police?" s'écria Margot.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. De toutes façons, j'ai décidé de l'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Pendant les premières nuits, elle délirait et parlait d'appeler la police, elle refusait qu'on tue quelqu'un.

"Oh mon Dieu, Jacques, tu ne sais rien de cette femme!"

"Je sais qu'elle a peur, qu'elle est seule et que j'en ai assez de me terrer ici depuis si longtemps. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a débarqué dans notre vie de cette façon."

"Oh, arrête avec les coïncidences. Elle a eu un accident, un point c'est tout."

"Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison. Et, quoi que tu dises, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais l'aider."

Margot regarda son frère. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il irait jusqu'au bout. Ses anciennes activités lui donnaient tous les atouts pour réussir sa mission de sauvetage.

"Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la voir, Margot. Elle va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il y autre chose que ses blessures extérieures. Tu veux bien aller la voir et lui parler? Elle se sentira mieux si c'est toi qui lui annonces."

Margot se leva, prit le plateau qu'elle avait préparé et se dirigea vers la petite chambre où se reposait cette jeune femme pratiquement tombée du ciel.

Elle frappa doucement et entra. Catherine ne dormait pas, tourna la tête et sourit faiblement en voyant la femme à la robe noire.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Margot."

"Vous êtes la sœur... le Docteur?"

"Oui.. Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous restaurer."

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Ce ne sont que des choses faciles à manger. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces."

"Je ne peux rien avaler pour l'instant." Catherine se mit assise, avec difficulté, son bras immobilisé n'était d'aucune aide.

Margot s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur la sienne, avec une infinie tendresse. Elle devait lui parler mais, en voyant dans les yeux de Catherine toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait de ne plus savoir qui elle était, elle décida que le moment n'était pas venu d'en rajouter.

"Reposez-vous. Nous verrons demain si vous parvenez à faire quelques pas dans la maison. Petit à petit, d'accord? Promettez-moi de ne pas forcer. Vous verrez, vous vous rétablirez vite. Mon frère dit que vous avez eu une chance incroyable de vous en sortir à si bon compte."

"Vous trouvez? Je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'où je viens, où j'allais!" répondit Catherine d'une voix presque agressive. "Je parle français, pourtant j'ai l'impression de parler une autre langue d'habitude. Je rêve de police, de coups de feu, de sang. Je voyage sans papiers. Et vous trouvez que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter?"

Catherine fit une grimace et porta une main sur son ventre.

"Vous avez mal?" demanda Margot.

Catherine aspira longuement, comme si l'air lui manquait.

"J'ai...".

Elle pressa plus fort la main sur son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?"

Margot la regarda de manière presque maternelle. Devant tant de désarroi, elle eut aussi envie de venir en aide à cette jeune femme qui l'émouvait de manière incompréhensible.

"Vous... Je suis désolée. Suite au choc, vous... vous avez fait une fausse couche. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de complications. Vous allez vous remettre."

Catherine se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle avait perdu plus que la mémoire. Elle avait aussi perdu l'enfant d'un homme dont elle ignorait tout. Elle se sentit tomber dans un gouffre infini, incapable de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soir pour freiner sa chute.

"Détendez-vous. C'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer rapidement. Je suis persuadée que la mémoire va vous revenir."

Catherine ferma les yeux , incapable de lutter contre une sensation d'asphyxie. Ellerespira profondément.

Margot demeura à ses côtés, caressa la main de la jeune femme pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Elle quitta alors la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, referma la porte et rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine.

"Je vais appeler Roger." annonça-t-il.

"Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout?" demanda Margot tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Oui. Il trouvera. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais le moment est venu pour moi d'enfin faire quelque chose de bien."

Margot s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille tout en lui posant un petit baiser sur la joue.

"Tu n'as jamais fait que des choses bien." Elle eut un petit soupir. "Tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dobey avait annoncé à Starsky qu'il pourrait reprendre du service, en douceur, cantonné pour l'heure à des tâches purement administratives, ce qui était loin de réjouir le détective brun. Mais quoi faire en dehors de tourner en rond dans l'appartement de Hutch, faire ses exercices de rééducation quotidiens, partir en ballade à pas comptés sur la plage, toute proche?

Souvent, le courage lui manquait et il finissait invariablement dans le canapé où le blues le submergeait. Il préférait encore dormir que penser. Depuis la disparition de Catherine, il glissait dans une chute sans fin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute.

De manière assez inattendue, il finit par sourire à cette idée, se souvenant d'une soirée chez Hutch, il y a une éternité, une soirée d'anniversaire...quelques semaines après le "premier vendredi soir" qu'il avait passé avec Catherine.

_Ce jour-là, contrairement à ses principes sacrés et parce que Starsky l'avait harcelé sans relâche durant les semaines précédentes, Hutch avait organisé une petite soirée pour son anniversaire. Shirley, sa copine du moment, Catherine et lui, Huggy, Dobey, Edith, Cal et Rosey, Minnie, Fifi, Kiko et sa mère étaient là. La soirée avait été raisonnablement arrosée. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'éclats de rire lorsque Hutch avait déballé ses cadeaux. Celui que Catherine et lui avaient choisi l'avait fait pâlir: dans une boîte bourrée de papiers chiffonnés - ce qui lui rappelait le cadeau que Hutch lui avait fait quand il lui avait offert "un arbre à son nom au zoo" - Hutch avait déniché une grande enveloppe blanche. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un certificat. Pensant que Starsk avait imaginé un de ces diplômes bidons, il n'avait pas tout de suite réagi lorsqu'il relut attentivement le texte: _

_"BON POUR UN SAUT EN PARACHUTE AVEC MONITEUR". _

_Hutch faillit défaillir et Starsky faillit s'étouffer de rire._

_"Starsk, c'est... c'est une blague?" demanda le blond d'un air totalement incrédule. "Hein, c'est... c'est pour rire, rassure-moi."_

_"Quoi? C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel Tu as six mois pour te présenter chez le Baron Noir."_

_Hutch pâlit. _

_"Le Baron Noir? Ne me dis pas que c'est lui le moniteur? Tu te fous de moi, Starsk?"_

_"Mais non, lui, c'est le pilote."_

_"Alors c'est qui le moniteur?"_

_Hutch se sentait de plus en plus mal._

_"Agneska Preszinsky."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"C'est une championne polonaise, en plus tu devrais être heureux, c'est une belle blonde."_

_Hutch se redressa et annonça d'un ton décidé:_

_"M'en fout qu'elle soit blonde et jolie, je ne monterai pas dans cet avion. Point final!"_

_Catherine regarda Hutch d'un air attendri et lui passa un bras autour des épaules._

_"T'inquiète pas, Hutch, on viendra avec toi sur le terrain et on sera là à ton retour, tu verras, la vue est géniale de là-haut!"_

_Hutch regarda Cat; évidemment, c'était leur cadeau mais il avait du mal à se convaincre de l'accepter. Il ne s'imaginait certainement pas à quelques centaines de mètres en vol plané, lui qui souffrait de vertiges depuis toujours._

_"Bon,... OK... je ... j'irai. Mais pas tout de suite, hein? Le bon est valable 6 mois alors c'est moi qui choisis la date, compris?"_

_Starsky se frotta les mains en signe de victoire et afficha son sourire le plus radieux. Il se tourna vers Cat et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient gagné, Hutch capitulait. _

_Vers minuit, les invités prirent congé. Hutch allait pouvoir à présent savourer un tout autre cadeau que Shirley lui avait réservé._

_Starsky avait emmené Cat chez lui. Depuis quelques semaines, régulièrement, elle y passait ses nuits. Lorsque c'était au tour de David de conduire lors des patrouilles, il dormait parfois chez elle, prenait sa voiture le matin pour aller chercher Hutch à Venice. _

_Catherine passerait donc cette nuit-là chez David. Ils avaient quand même bu un peu plus que de coutume. Elle se sentait légère. Ils montèrent ensemble les marches vers l'appartement. Elle aimait bien cet endroit qui lui rappelait un chalet dans la montagne. Dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur, Starsky ôta son blouson de cuir brun, et le laissa choir sur le canapé. Catherine en fit autant avec la sur-chemise qu'elle avait achetée récemment. Il la trouvait encore plus sexy dans une tenue décontractée._

_"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_"Tu crois que c'est raisonnable, avec tout ce qu'on a bu chez Hutch?"_

_"Heu, tu as peut-être raison."_

_"Un petit café alors?"_

_"Hmmm, ce n'est pas vraiment de café dont j'ai envie." murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière et en lui posant un baiser dans le cou._

_Starsky se retourna pour lui faire face et l'enlaça à son tour._

_"J'ai une petite faim, pas toi?" murmura-t-il._

_"Encore? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour manger à n'importe quelle heure et rester aussi... appétissant. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?"_

_Starsky la regarda avec des yeux gourmands._

_"Voyons, des petites choses qu'on peut grignoter du bout des doigts en se regardant dans les yeux?"_

_"Hmmm, ça me semble sympa comme idée."_

_"Je n'ai malheureusement pas de bon vin en réserve."_

_"Pourquoi pas une petite bière?" répliqua Catherine. "Ça me va aussi, tu sais."_

_"Vrai?"_

_Starsky la découvrait chaque jour sous un autre angle. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'habiller avec classe et le jour suivant être prête pour une randonnée, passer d'un vin français à une bière locale, se concentrer pendant des heures sur la rédaction de son livre avec le plus grand sérieux et s'éclater au Monopoly en riant comme une enfant. Elle adorait danser sur la musique disco; pourtant elle avait fait découvrir à David les symphonies de Tchaïkovsky. Il adorait même sa façon d'agir comme une liane autour de lui, alors que certains autres jours, il voyait le début d'une colère vis-à-vis d'une injustice ou d'un contretemps et il devinait que dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans la ligne de mire de la jeune femme. Starsky était de plus en plus amoureux. "OK, Davey" se dit-il "tu es sur un nuage, profite. Décide-toi!"_

_"Cat, je crois bien que ..." commença-t-il._

_"Oui?"_

_"Je ... je vais nous préparer tout ça.". _

_Starsky approcha son visage de celui de Catherine et prit les lèvres de la jeune femme avec passion. Elle répondit à son étreinte et se laissa envahir par une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son être. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles leurs corps électrisés se serraient l'un contre l'autre, elle se dégagea très lentement._

_"Et si j'allais prendre une douche pendant que tu nous prépares ce pique-nique romantique?"_

_"Très bonne idée."_

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains où elle laissait depuis quelques semaines un beauty-case de secours. Starsky la regarda amoureusement et se dit qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_(Petit interlude ... merci de passer au chapitre 10... pardonnez le monteur du script qui a eu une légère défaillance ... :-) )_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dobey avait d'abord assigné ses deux recrues préférées à des tâches administratives. La Commission d'Evaluation n'avait pas encore jugé l'état de santé de Starsky satisfaisant pour reprendre les patrouilles. Évidemment, Hutch avait demandé une mise à pied temporaire, refusant de faire équipe avec un autre partenaire que celui à qui il faisait confiance depuis plus de onze ans.

Depuis qu'il avait repris du service, Starsky avait agi comme un somnambule. Il avait décidé de réintégrer son appartement, à présent capable de s'assumer presque seul. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son existence. Hutch venait le chercher et les conduisait chaque jour au Central, au début pour quelques petites heures.

Il avait demandé à la voisine de Catherine de lui confier le chat. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, mais l'arrière offrait un petit terrain tranquille pour le félin et Starsky avait même fait aménager une chatière. Chaque soir l'animal, qui avait tout de suite adopté Starsky, venait frotter son museau sur la joue du détective qui à son tour se blottissait contre lui. Il se laissait aller à des moments de blues, sans que Hutch ne s'inquiète et tente de le divertir ou de le consoler, ce qu'il ne supportait plus. Il voulait cette solitude, l'attendait, l'appréciait.

... ... ...

"Hé, collègue, c'est l'heure, si on allait déjeuner, j'ai les crocs!"

Hutch fixa un moment son partenaire dans les yeux. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce de la disparition de Catherine, Starsky avait semblé sombrer dans une dépression infinie, mais Hutch remarqua vite que son ami avait décidé une fois pour toute de refuser la vérité. Il avançait, jour après jour, comme si Catherine allait un matin franchir la porte du commissariat et les saluer de son sourire éclatant. Hutch était inquiet, mais ne savait pas comment sortir son ami de cette illusion. Cela devenait malsain.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait toutefois pas la force de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

"Où va-t-on?" demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre tout en classant une montagne de dossiers.

"J'ai une idée, suis moi." répondit Starsky en prenant son blouson et en se dirigeant vers la sortie si vite que Hutch dut presque courir dans les couloirs pour le rattraper.

"Eh, attends-moi, me dis pas que t'as faim à ce point-là?"

Il lâcha ses notes, attrapa son blouson sur le dossier et tout en marchant l'enfila par dessus sa chemise arborant une guitare dans le dos.

Starsky lui cria:

"Mets le turbo, sinon j'y vais tout seul!"

Hutch hâta le pas et le rejoignit alors que le brun était déjà à hauteur de la Torino.

... ... ...

Lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où ils allaient déjeuner, Hutch frissonna.

"Tu veux vraiment aller là?" lui demanda-t-il, à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

"Oui. Allez, viens, on n'a qu'une heure."

Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond du restaurant et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commande. Lorsque Hutch vit s'approcher le patron, il regarda Starsky et vit le visage de celui-ci se détendre, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis une éternité. Il aurait voulu ne pas être présent, mais en y repensant, il valait mieux qu'il soit là, prêt à protéger son ami d'un dérapage qu'il sentait imminent.

"Bonjour, Collandra!" lança Starsky.

"Bonjour, Détectives. " répondit Collandra d'une voix morne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu aujourd'hui?"

"C'est affiché près du comptoir." répondit Collandra de manière un peu brusque en pointant un tableau derrière lui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les deux détectives dans son établissement, il avait dû mettre à l'œuvre un talent qu'il préférait cacher, même s'il avait réussi à sauver une adolescente d'une morte certaine. Son père avait voulu le récompenser, mais Collandra avait fermement refusé, comme il avait demandé que son nom ne soit pas mentionné dans le rapport d'enquête.

Starsky prit la parole le premier:

"Moi, je vais prendre le hamburger maison. Et toi, Hutch?"

"Heu, je peux avoir un hamburger tout simple, sans oignon, sans moutarde?"

"Et que voulez-vous boire?"

"De l'eau." répondit Hutch avant que Starsky n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Collandra s'éloigna vers la cuisine, tandis que la serveuse s'occupait d'autres clients.

Hutch regarda son coéquipier, le front plissé et une question dans les yeux.

"Quoi?" lui dit Starsky.

"Starsk, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout ici?"

"On va déjeuner, non? C'est moi qui régale cette fois, alors la ferme, profite et détends-toi."

"Starsky, je te connais, tu n'es pas venu ici par hasard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et alors? Lâche-moi, veux-tu?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Laisse-moi, Hutch, il faut que je lui parle."

"Arrête!" dit Hutch d'un ton presque agressif.

"Pourquoi? S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'en dire plus, c'est bien Collandra. Tu sais qu'il peut m'aider. Alors laisse-moi y aller, OK?"

Le ton de Starsky était à présent devenu plus agressif également.

"Bouge pas, je reviens."

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Collandra qui s'était réfugié dans sa cuisine.

Hutch ne bougea pas et regarda son ami s'éloigner, en espérant qu'il ne perdait pas les pédales.

... ... ...

"Collandra, il faut que je vous parle, c'est important."

"Écoutez, détective, je ne veux plus ... n'insistez pas."

"Je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois, mais il faut que vous m'aidiez."

"C'est non, je ne veux plus me servir de ce don. J'en ai trop souffert. La dernière fois, j'ai pu sauver la gamine, mais je n'ai pas la force de recommencer et prendre le risque d'échouer. C'est terminé, vous comprenez: TERMINE!"

Starsky lui dit d'un ton suppliant:

"Cette fois, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit."

Collandra regarda le détective d'un air interrogateur.

"Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à localiser une personne qui m'est très chère."

"Non, détective, pas cette fois... ni jamais."

"Je vous en prie, je ... il faut que je sache." Starsky implorait à présent, et Collandra vit les larmes emplir ses yeux bleus.

Il était sur le point de céder, une fois de plus. Les deux détectives l'avaient bien traité et avaient tenu leur promesse de sauvegarder son anonymat.

"Vous me promettez que c'est la dernière fois?"

"Promis. Vous voulez bien m'aider, ... s'il vous plait?" ajouta-t-il, sentant que Collandra allait enfin accepter.

"Bon... De qui s'agit-il?"

"De mon amie, Catherine. Elle a soi-disant eu un accident d'avion; personne ne sait où elle est; mais... je suis sûr que... je ne sais pas ... je sens qu'elle est ... vivante."

Collandra fit signe à sa serveuse de le remplacer et prit Starsky par le bras.

"Venez avec moi."

... ... ...

Dans le petit bureau attenant, Collandra présenta une chaise au détective et s'assit en face de lui.

"Avez-vous un objet lui appartenant?"

Starsky lui tendit un des petits foulards qu'elle portait souvent dans les cheveux. Collandra le prit dans ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, parut ressentir une douleur, sa respiration devint pénible. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était saccadée, faible. Starsky n'osait pas bouger.

"Elle... elle est enfermée, la terre se rapproche, vite... ça tourne...arrêtez... arrêtez..."

Il se tut, tout en serrant le foulard dans ses mains dont les jointures avaient viré au blanc.

"Je ne peux pas parler... j'ai mal ...mon bras... La montagne ... jusqu'à la lune... "

"La montagne?" murmura Starsky qui ne comprenait pas. "Quelle montagne?"

"Un aigle plane... les arbres sont si hauts...couchée... de la mousse... les feuilles ..."

Starsky regardait Collandra fixement, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Collandra ouvrit les yeux et fixa le foulard, puis leva les yeux vers le détective.

"Elle... elle est vivante." dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Starsky ne réagit pas tout de suite. Comme il fixait à son tour le foulard de Catherine, Collandra demanda, à bout de souffle:

"Où était-elle, avant de disparaître?"

"Elle était censée être dans un avion qui s'est écrasé en mer." répondit Starsky.

"En mer? Je ne comprends pas."

"Elle revenait de France, et l'avion a disparu en mer. On n'a pas retrouvé de survivants."

"Ce n'est pas... je la vois dans une forêt... blessée". Starsky tressaillit. "Mais vivante."

"Vous êtes certain?"

Les yeux de Starsky s'embuèrent un peu plus.

"Vous m'avez posé une question, je vous ai répondu. Je ne vois rien d'autre. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne peux plus rien vous dire."

Starsky prit les mains de Collandra dans les siennes.

"Merci." dit-il tout simplement, presque dans un sanglot.

Collandra se leva et repartit en cuisine. Starsky demeura un instant immobile, essuya son visage d'un revers de main et attendit quelques instants avant de sortir à son tour. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hutch, celui-ci remarqua comme une lueur de victoire dans les yeux de son coéquipier.

"Hutch", dit Starsky "Elle est vivante, quelque part en montagne."

"En montagne?"

"Oui, je sais, je ne comprends pas non plus, mais je fais confiance à Collandra."

"Starsk ..."

"Je le crois. J'ai besoin d'y croire! Collandra pense qu'elle est blessée, mais vivante."

"Ooh , Starsk..."

Hutch ne savait quoi dire. Sans vouloir l'avouer, il voulait y croire aussi. Collandra avait fait ses preuves plusieurs fois. Et si Catherine était vraiment vivante?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A leur retour au Central, ils entendirent Dobey crier depuis son bureau:

"Les deux génies en vadrouille, dans mon bureau!"

Les deux détectives s'exécutèrent sans attendre.

"Si vous vous en sentez capables, j'aimerais bien vous confier une mission de recherche."

Hutch regarda son partenaire d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement:

"Quelle mission? Dehors, ou encore de la paperasserie?"

"Dehors, si vous êtes assez costaud pour sortir. Mais pas de ballades sportives pour l'instant, je me suis bien fait comprendre? Je vous interdis de jouer les cow-boys! C'est juste que j'en ai assez de vous entendre soupirer toute la journée! Alors vous allez travailler sur deux disparitions d'enfants."

Hutch eut un frisson en entendant l'objet de leur future enquête, mais Starsky ne réagit pas.

"C'est d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme élément jusqu'à présent?" demanda le détective brun.

"Pas grand chose. On sait seulement que les enfants ont été kidnappés en plein jour. De famille différente, de classe sociale différente, le seul point commun, c'est leur âge. Ils ont deux ans. Et inutile de vous dire que les parents sont morts d'inquiétude. L'enquête piétine alors je leur ai dit que j'allais mettre mes meilleurs éléments sur le coup. Alors?"

"Alors, on est dans le coup, chef!" répondit Starsky avant que son partenaire blond n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il prit les dossiers que Dobey leur tendait et se leva. Une nouvelle lueur brillait dans les yeux de Starsky. Il allait enfin faire quelque chose de plus intéressant!

Avec tout ce que son copain venait de vivre, d'apprendre sur Catherine, sur le bébé et ce que Collandra venait de lui dire, Hutch ne s'étonnait plus de voir Starsky foncer sur cette mission. Quelque part, il s'en réjouissait, tout en craignant que le moral de son ami n'en prenne un coup si ça tournait mal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Margot accourut dans la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit hurler Catherine. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit la jeune femme assise sur le lit, la tête dans les mains et le visage inondé de larmes.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Un autre cauchemar?" demanda-t-elle tout bas en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je vois sans cesse du sang... j'entends des coups de feu... et..."

"Et?" l'encouragea Margot.

"Et... une voiture... une voiture rouge..."

"Vous la reconnaissez, cette voiture?"

"J'ai l'impression de la connaître."

"Comment est-elle?"

"Rouge... Rouge sang."

Sans vouloir souligner la dernière remarque, Margot tenta d'aller plus loin, en douceur.

"Vous aviez une voiture rouge?"

"N-Non. Ce n'est pas la mienne."

"A-t-elle quelque chose de particulier?"

Catherine fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir.

"Oui, une ligne blanche. Et aussi, un numéro."

"Vous vous souvenez du numéro?"

"5370... " Catherine massa ses tempes, visiblement à bout de nerfs à force de vouloir retrouver les images qui venaient de l'assaillir. "537ONN."

Margot caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

"Reposez-vous, vous voyez, je vous l'avait dit. Ça vous revient. Il faut être patiente."

"Patiente? Je n'ai plus de souvenirs, plus de vie! J'ai perdu le bébé!!"

"Plus de vie? Oh que si, vous en avez une, vous êtes là, vivante, et ça, c'est déjà génial. Pour le reste, patience. D'accord? Un jour à la fois. Et je peux vous jurer que vous pourrez avoir un autre enfant. Regardez-moi." dit-elle en levant fermement le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux: "Croyez-moi."

Catherine regarda Margot et le sourire maternel qu'elle posait sur elle.

"Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai." murmura-t-elle.

"Oh oui, vous y arriverez, vous avez déjà fait du chemin depuis quelques jours. Maintenant, détendez-vous. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, allez-y doucement, d'accord?"

Catherine fit juste un signe de tête.

Margot quitta la chambre et Catherine se laissa aller sur l'oreiller.

… … …

Jacques sirotait un café lorsque Margot le rejoignit.

"Elle se souvient d'une voiture rouge, avec un numéro."

"Ah oui? C'est un début. Quel numéro?"

"537ONN."

"Ce n'est pas une plaque française."

"Non, et je n'ai aucune idée du pays d'où peut bien venir ce numéro? La Belgique peut-être?"

"Non, les lettres viennent avant les chiffres."

"Alors, l'Angleterre? Je l'ai entendu parler anglais dans son sommeil."

"Mmm, non je ne pense pas. Je pencherais plutôt pour l'Irlande. La structure pourrait correspondre."

Margot hocha la tête.

"Tu sais, j'avais l'impression que ça ressemblait plutôt à de l'américain."

Jacques haussa les sourcils.

"Américain?" Il réfléchit un instant. "Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas facile de savoir d'où elle peut bien venir. Remarque avec la voiture qu'elle conduisait...peut-être..." Jacques sembla se perdre dans une longue rêverie.

"As-tu déjà contacté Roger?"

"J'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur, il devrait me rappeler rapidement, vu le message laconique que je lui ai laissé. Après toutes ces années, il va être surpris, je pense."

Margot s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait... pour elle... et pour toi."

… … …

Jacques décrocha le téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie. La voix de Roger était enjouée.

"Jacques? Je n'y crois pas. Quand j'ai entendu ton message, je me suis dit que quelque chose d'extraordinaire avait dû arriver. Qu'est-ce qui tu deviens?"

"Roger, j'ai sacrément besoin de toi."

"Jacques, dis-moi franchement, tu as besoin de moi ou des RG?"

"Des deux, mais dans le cas présent, surtout des RG."

"OK, vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, j'ai recueilli une jeune femme, victime d'un accident de voiture. Son véhicule a dévalé le ravin pas loin de chez moi. Elle a perdu la mémoire et dans son délire, elle parle de sang, de coups de feu, d'une voiture rouge à bande blanche immatriculée 537ONN. Visiblement elle parle anglais avec un accent américain. Je n'ai trouvé aucun papier pouvant l'identifier. La voiture qu'elle conduisait était immatriculée en Alsace". Il communiqua le numéro de la plaque à Roger, et laissa échapper un long soupir. "Peux-tu faire des recherches pour la voiture française. Je ne sais pas non plus à quoi correspond cette immatriculation 537ONN."

"Et c'est maintenant que tu m'appelles?" s'exclama Roger d'une voix assez brutle. "Pouquoi n'en as-tu pas référé aux autorités tout de suite?"

"Je sais. Mais... elle est amnésique et parle de... Enfin bref. Ce qui est fait est fait! Tu veux bien m'aider, oui ou non?"

"Tu sais pertinemment que je vais t'arranger ça. Mais... ce que tu m'as communiqué... c'est pas terrible comme info. Je vais déjà commencer avec l'immatriculation française." annonça Roger. "Ça ne prendra pas longtemps pour identifier le ou la propriétaire."

"Merci Roger. Je te revaudrai ça."

"T'inquiète, c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi, tu te souviens?" répondit Roger, pensant à ce jour maudit où Jacques lui avait sauvé la vie. Après la pression des dernières semaines passées dans la plus secrète section des RG, ce dernier avait décidé de quitter le service et avait disparu pour se terrer dans sa montagne.

"N'y pense pas, je souhaite seulement aider cette fille. Une intuition, et surtout ne me demande pas pourquoi."

"Je sais, ton instinct."

Jacques sourit, même si Roger ne pouvait le voir.

"Peut-être."

"Rappelle-moi si tu as d'autres éléments, d'accord? Et la prochaine fois, n'attends pas des lustres avant de réagir!"

"Ça marche."

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent en même temps.

"Margot, tu as encore les coordonnées de ton amie thérapeute, tu sais, celle qui pratique l'hypnose?"

"Oui, pourquoi, tu penses qu'on aura plus de chances d'aider ta petite protégée avec cette méthode?"

"Je veux tout tenter. On ne sait jamais."

… … ...

Deux jours plus tard, Jacques trouva Catherine assise dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Margot, devant un grand bol de chocolat. Catherine récupérait ses forces à une vitesse étonnante. La mémoire, c'était une autre histoire.

Il allait annoncer son idée en douceur, ne sachant pas comment réagirait la jeune femme à sa proposition.

"Je me suis permis d'appeler une de mes amies, Elizabeth. Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous aider. Elle fait des merveilles, très souvent. Vous pourriez... enfin cela vous aiderait à retrouver la mémoire plus rapidement... je pense... j'espère..."

Catherine le regarda, intriguée. Elle n'affichait pas de refus. Il poursuivit.

"Elle est thérapeute dans la région et pratique aussi ...l'hypnose."

"L'hypnose?" Le regard de Catherine se perdit un instant dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait ce que ce mot voulait dire. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Jacques.

"Je veux bien essayer. N'importe quoi, plutôt que d'errer sans avoir qui je suis, d'où je viens... ce que j'ai pu faire."

Jacques parut gêné lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"En fait, elle attend dans la voiture. Vous... vous voulez bien que je la fasse entrer maintenant?"

Catherine prit une profonde inspiration.

"D'accord. Autant commencer tout de suite."

... ... ...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les présentations faites, les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Catherine depuis son arrivée. Calée par plusieurs oreillers, elle avait fermé les yeux et tentait de se détendre. Elizabeth était une femme qui inspirait la confiance. De forte corpulence, blonde, il se dégageait d'elle une sérénité qui plut d'emblée à Catherine. Elle parlait d'une voix presque envoûtante, et Catherine fut bientôt sous le contrôle de cette voix qui allait l'emmener loin, très loin.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune blessée s'était profondément endormie, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Elizabeth rejoignit Jacques et Margot dans la cuisine, tenant dans les mains un petit calepin dont elle avait rempli plusieurs pages.

"Alors? Ça a marché? Enfin, je suppose que oui, tu viens de passer plus d'une heure avec elle."

"Elle est très réceptive à ce genre de séance. J'ai noté plusieurs choses qui pourraient vous être utiles."

Margot lui proposa un café et se rassit immédiatement, attendant avidement la suite.

"Elle était totalement bloquée au départ, mais sa résistance a fini par céder: elle a parlé de l'Alsace, mais aussi d'une région où elle voit l'océan et un grand pont, elle a parlé de Venise, mais elle le prononçait d'une façon différente. Il y avait aussi des mots "Cat" et "Neko", et des lettres: "BCPD". Elle a parlé de coups de feu, de sang, d'avion, du ravin. Je n'ai pas voulu trop insister, elle est très fatiguée à présent."

Jacques avait pris des notes à son tour, pour les communiquer à Roger.

Jacques était persuadé qu'ils allaient progresser à grands pas. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, cette jeune inconnue avait bouleversé son univers et il avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce sauvetage imprévu.

… … …

Catherine et Elizabeth avaient convenu d'une nouvelle séance pour le lendemain.

Elizabeth put commencer avec plus de facilité, Catherine avait totalement accepté le principe et s'était détendue beaucoup plus rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil artificiel, elle regarda la thérapeute et parut se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

"J'aimerais tant me souvenir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputée d'une partie de mon corps et je... je voudrais retrouver ma vie..."

"J'ai déjà noté de nombreux détails qui pourraient nous mettre sur la voie."

"Quoi, par exemple?" dit-elle, excédée.

"Vous parlez américain couramment. Votre façon de vous exprimer dénote d'un bon niveau d'éducation. Vous... vous avez apparemment vécu des moments douloureux. J'ai noté hier deux mots que vous aviez prononcés: "Cat" et "Neko". J'ai fait des recherches: "Cat" veut dire chat en anglais, et "Neko" veut dire la même chose en japonais. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose?"

"En japonais? Mais... je ne... je ne parle pas japonais!"

"En êtes-vous sûre?"

Catherine plissa les yeux et... rien ne lui revint.

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Bon, en tout cas, c'est certain, vous parlez anglais couramment. Est-ce que BCPD vous dit quelque chose?"

"BCPD? Heu, non... pas que je sache... enfin, je ne sais pas, j'ai dû le voir ou l'entendre... Je n'en peux plus."

Elle se mit à pleurer. Les sanglots soulevaient sa poitrine et les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Elizabeth se hasarda à un annoncer un dernier détail.

"Vous avez aussi prononcé un prénom, en fin de séance, à deux reprises."

"Lequel?"

"David."

Catherine ne réagit pas.

"Cela ne me dit rien."

"C'est pas grave, relaxez-vous. Voulez-vous qu'on essaie encore demain?"

"Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand chose! Mais je veux bien réessayer."

... ... ...

Lorsque Elizabeth eut pris congé, Jacques téléphona à Roger et lui transmit les nouvelles informations recueillies. Il annonça ensuite à Catherine qu'il avait contacté discrètement un ami digne de confiance pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés tous les trois autour d'un café. Catherine semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi? Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis."

"En effet, mais, durant ma carrière j'ai appris à évaluer les gens rapidement. Et vous ne me semblez pas appartenir à une catégorie de personnes dangereuses. Appelez ça mon "intuition masculine" si vous voulez."

Cela le fit rire. Ce fut contagieux car Catherine se laissa aller à un souire détendu.

"Nous trouverons, je vous le promets. Je trouverai." termina-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Catherine.

A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et décrocha vivement.

"Oui?"

Il écouta attentivement. Catherine le fixait en frissonnant.

"OK, je te remercie, c'est génial, Roger."

Il raccrocha.

Jacques regarda Catherine, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Roger a fait du bon boulot. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance."

Catherine ferma les yeux, ses mains tremblaient. Jacques posa ses mains sur les siennes pour la calmer, la regarda intensément, puis de l'index souleva son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Je suis très heureux de vous avoir accueillie sous mon toit, _Catherine Wilmer_!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Après un premier moment de stupeur, Catherine craqua et se laissa aller dans un immense sanglot. Margot se leva, vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur sa poitrine, l'enlaçant très fort.

"A présent, nous allons y voir plus clair." annonça Jacques d'une voix triomphante.

Catherine répéta lentement son nom tout haut.

"Catherine Wilmer", répéta-t-elle pour elle-même, pour entendre le son de sa propre voix prononcer un nom qui n'évoquait rien pour elle.

"Catherine, vous êtes née en France, vous avez 29 ans. Vous avez émigré aux États-Unis il y a quelques années. Vous deviez être en visite dans la région. La voiture que vous conduisiez appartient à une jeune femme de la région dont Roger a retrouvé l'identité. Elle a signalé votre disparition aux autorités le jour de votre accident."

Il marqua une pause.

"Ce n'est pas tout. Lorsqu'il l'a appelée, elle lui a dit que vous étiez censée prendre l'avion pour Paris le jour-même. Il a vérifié auprès de la compagnie aérienne; il se trouve que vous avez bel et bien été enregistrée parmi les passagers. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la voiture qui aurait pu vous identifier. La théorie de Roger est qu'on vous a peut-être volé vos papiers et quelqu'un est monté à bord sous votre identité, puisque votre nom figurait sur la liste d'embarquement."

"On peut les retrouver? Je veux dire mes papiers. Enfin, la personne qui a pris ma place?"

Jacques sentit qu'il valait mieux tout dire, même au risque de choquer Catherine.

"Catherine, l'avion que vous auriez dû prendre... s'est abîmé en mer deux heures après avoir quitté Paris."

Catherine ouvrit les yeux d'effroi et ne put prononcer un seul mot.

"Votre nom était sur la liste des disparus."

Catherine commença à trembler de façon incontrôlée, le souffle semblait lui manquer et Margot resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme tout en regardant son frère.

"Jacques..." dit-elle en lui faisant comprendre du regard que ça suffisait pour ce soir.

"MAIS JE SUIS VIVANTE!" s'écria Catherine.

"Roger va faire le nécessaire pour rectifier votre situation auprès du Tribunal. Cela prendra un peu de temps, mais il a un sacré réseau de relations. Il va entamer rapidement les démarches pour vous faire refaire de nouveaux papiers. Il faudra que vous vous déplaciez, pour faire des photos d'identité, signer les formulaires... prouver que vous nous êtes revenue." expliqua-t-il en exhibant un large sourire.

"Et comment vais-je me débrouiller? Sans aucun souvenir??"

"On déjà retrouvé votre identité. C'est un début. Roger va tirer les ficelles pour accélérer le processus, faites-lui confiance. Vous n'êtes plus anonyme."

Il prit à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes.

"Catherine, vous allez bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez vous."

Il regarda Margot, les lèvres pincées et avant que Margot ne puisse réagir, il ajouta:

"Et je vais vous accompagner."

. . .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

. . .

**_Bay City_**

**_-----------_**

"Starsk?"

"Hmm, quoi?"

"Tu as vérifié les deux dossiers?"

"Je les ai lus. Pourquoi?"

"Tu n'as rien remarqué?"

"Quoi?? J'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose?"

Starsky était plus agressif qu'à son habitude. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu confier cette affaire, il semblait à cran, sans cesse sur le point de laisser libre cours à un accès de colère. Hutch avait pris le parti d'adopter une attitude encore plus zen, pour compenser les humeurs de son coéquipier et tenter de le détendre. Après sa discussion avec Collandra, le policier brun avait un peu mis de côté son chagrin et sa déprime pour aller de l'avant. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un exutoire. Son esprit était visiblement ailleurs, même s'il faisait son boulot de recherche au jour le jour.

"Starsk, reste avec moi, veux-tu?"

Starsky leva les yeux et regarda Hutch, eut un léger sourire et prit les deux dossiers devant lui.

"Alors, j'ai encore loupé un détail important, c'est ça?... Je suis peut-être pas encore au top. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Désolé. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?"

"Regarde les dates de naissance des gosses?"

Starsky relut les fiches d'identité des petits disparus. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Hutch d'un air interrogateur.

"Ils sont nés le même jour! J'avais pas fait gaffe."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?" fit remarquer Hutch.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement. Tu penses qu'on a affaire à un maniaque du calendrier?"

"J'espère bien que non."

"Remarque, cela ne change rien. Ces deux petits sont introuvables depuis trois semaines."

"Le FBI fait chou blanc aussi. Les photos ont été diffusées sur tous les supports habituels, bouteilles de lait y compris, leur signalement est affiché dans tous les commissariats de la région. Et nous, on est là, à glander dans un bureau au lieu d'arpenter les rues!" s'énerva Starsky.

"Calme-toi, bonhomme. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas que nous sur le coup, tu le sais. Dobey nous a confié la partie administrative, ça compte aussi, les recherches en arrière-plan." tenta d'argumenter Hutch.

"L'arrière-plan, je m'en fous royalement! Je me sens prêt à sortir. Notre place est dehors!"

"OK, dans ce cas, je vais en parler à Dobey."

"Pas la peine, c'est moi qui vais le faire, et tout de suite!" fusa Starsky en repoussant bruyamment sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas encore repris sa manie de s'asseoir sur le dossier, les pieds sur le siège. Hutch voyait bien qu'il avait repris de l'assurance. Il retrouvait sa hargne et même si le côté agressif ne plaisait pas toujours à Hutch, il était heureux quand même de le voir réagir.

Lorsque Starsky ressortit du bureau de leur supérieur, il arborait un large sourire.

"Alors, Blondinet, prêt à t'aérer les alvéoles?"

"Maintenant?"

"Ben oui, maintenant, pas l'année prochaine!"

"Et Dobey?"

"Dobey? Il est d'accord. Je lui ai dit que c'était ça ou je continuais de râler haut et fort toute la journée."

"C'est du chantage!"

"Du chantage? Hutch, j'étouffe dans ce bureau. Alors, tu te décides ou j'y vais seul?"

Hutch se leva et suivit Starsky. Il sentait le bon temps des patrouilles revenir. Pourtant, cette affaire n'était pas forcément la meilleure sur laquelle inaugurer leur première vraie mission dehors depuis des mois.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de commence par rendre visite aux parents de chacun des enfants. La police locale et le FBI étaient déjà passé à tour de rôle et les deux détectives craignaient un peu la réaction des parents devant l'éventualité d'un nouvel interrogatoire. Mais leur conscience professionnelle leur enjoignait de ne rien laisser au hasard et les poussait à tout reprendre depuis le début.

La première famille à laquelle ils rendirent visite habitait un quartier résidentiel. La maison était de belle taille, peinte en blanc avec des volets bleu ciel. Elle était entourée d'un petit jardin où quelques statuettes d'animaux gardaient en silence des massifs de fleurs multicolores. La porte d'entrée en bois comportait un petit losange de vitrail à hauteur d'yeux d'adulte. Juste en dessous, une patte de chat servait de heurtoir.

Hutch manipula la patte de chat à trois reprises. Starsky prit appui dos au mur à côté de la porte, ferma les yeux un court instant. Hutch se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne plus demander sans cesse à sn coéquipier s'il allait bien. Il semblait juste un peu fatigué.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Oui?"

"Bonjour, Madame Garner." dit Hutch en exhibant son badge. "Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger. BCPD. Je suis le détective Hutchinson. Et voici le détective Starsky. Pourriez-vous nous accorder quelques instants?"

La femme ouvrit la porte en grand.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de mon petit?" demanda-t-elle avec une infime lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Heu... pas exactement. Pouvons-nous entrer et vous poser quelques questions?"

"Mais, j'ai déjà répondu à la police et aux agents du FBI. Je leur ai dit tout ce que je savais. Dites-moi s'il y a du nouveau." demanda-t-elle tout en faisant entrer les deux détectives qui la suivirent jusqu'au salon.

"Pas pour l'instant, Madame Garner." répondit Starsky en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé où elle venait de prendre place. Hutch prit place en face d'elle.

"Vous avez signalé que Christopher avait disparu alors qu'il était avec sa baby-sitter au parc, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Starsky.

La jeune femme frissonna en entendant le nom de son petit garçon.

"Oui, en effet. Elle a l'habitude de faire une longue promenade avec lui chaque jour. Il aime être dehors, il... il court après les pigeons, il adore se rouler dans l'herbe. Il..."

Elle déglutit péniblement et Starsky poursuivit sur un ton très calme et détendu. Il se contenait en présence de cette femme, Hutch s'en rendait compte.

"Madame Garner. Depuis quand cette baby-sitter est-elle à votre service?"

"Ginnie s'occupe de Christopher depuis qu'il est bébé. Vous voyez, mon mari et moi travaillons à plein temps. Ginnie adore les enfants. Elle a une patience d'ange, vous savez. Elle voudrait devenir puéricultrice. Lorsqu'elle est au lycée, c'est ma mère qui le garde."

Hutch prenait des notes en silence.

"Donc, Ginnie est sa baby-sitter depuis sa naissance?"

"Heu oui, enfin depuis que Christopher est avec nous. Vous voyez, nous l'avons adopté. Il fait partie de notre famille depuis qu'il a 5 mois. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, alors il y a quelques années, nous avons décidé, mon mari et moi, d'entamer une procédure d'adoption."

"Adopté?" Starsky fit une pause.

Hutch intervint.

"Pouvez-vous nous dire le nom de l'agence qui a suivi le dossier de Christopher?"

"Oui. C'est la _New Nest_ à Oakland."

Hutch poursuivit.

"Pourriez-vous nous donner leurs coordonnées?

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais elles devraient déjà être dans les informations que j'ai fournies à vos collègues."

Elle se leva et prit un papier dans le tiroir du bureau qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Elle le tendit à Hutch.

"Merci, Madame. Nous souhaiterions également parler à Ginnie."

"Pourquoi? Vous ne pensez pas... qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de notre garçon, quand même?!"

"Comme vous semblez bien la connaître, je ne pense pas, non, mais elle a peut-être vu une personne suspecte le jour où votre enfant a disparu."

"Je comprends. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est bouleversée, elle aussi. Ça s'est passé si vite. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils étaient en voiture et ils avaient apparemment bien préparé leur coup. La voiture a surgi de nulle part. Ils ont foncé, enlevé mon petit garçon, bousculé Ginnie qui est tombée sur le sol et pris la fuite si vite! Je vous jure que Ginnie adore Christopher. Elle n'est pas impliquée, c'est... J'en suis certaine!"

Hutch se leva. Starsky en fit autant, mais avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il posa une main sur l'avant bras de la jeune maman.

"Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçus. Nous le retrouverons. Je vous le promets."

Il y avait dans les yeux bleus du détective brun une telle assurance que la femme se détendit et laissa échapper un faible sourire mêlé de larmes.

"Merci. Merci à vous deux. Vous êtes... j'ai l'impression que vous prenez cette affaire plus à cœur que vos collègues."

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard bref.

"Plus que vous ne croyez, Madame. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons des nouvelles. En attendant, vous pouvez nous joindre à ce numéro si quelque chose vous revient en mémoire, même un détail insignifiant" dit-il en lui tendant une petite carte.

Elle la prit et la serra très fort dans ses mains.

Ils prirent congé et retournèrent vers la Torino.

Une fois installé, Hutch prit la radio et demanda à parler à un collègue voisin de bureau. Lorsqu'il fut en ligne, il lui demanda de vérifier un détail dans le deuxième dossier.

Quelques instants plus tard, il reposa la radio et se tourna vers Starsky qui avait entendu l'échange.

"Starsk, les deux enfants ont été adoptés. Pourquoi on n'a pas réagi sur ce point?"

"J'en sais rien. Tu veux qu'on aille voir les parents de la petite à présent?"

"Ouais! Démarre, Starsk. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir la même réponse de l'autre côté. Les deux enfants sont nés le même jour et ont été adoptés." Il fit une pause.

"Tu penses à la même chose que moi?"

Starsky conduisait vers l'adresse de la deuxième famille à qui ils allaient rendre visite.

"Qu'ils sont de la même maman et qu'ils ont été séparés à la naissance?"

Starsky regardait droit devant lui, le regard froid.

"Merde, c'est déjà assez dur de se séparer d'un enfant, alors séparer des jumeaux."

"Attends, tu vas un peu vite, on ne sait pas s'ils sont vraiment jumeaux. C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence."

"Je ne le sens pas Hutch. Toute cette histoire sent mauvais."

Hutch posa une main sur l'épaule raidie de son copain.

"T'en fais pas, mon vieux, on va trouver le fin mot."

Il vit Starsky serrer les mâchoires et les jointures de ses mains blanchir alors qu'il tenait le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

La deuxième famille habitait à la périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier moins huppé, mais suffisamment éloigné des zones à risque. Les Carpintero logeaient dans une petite maison aux façades en bois brun. Elle était très bien entretenue, les volets semblaient avoir été vernis récemment et le petit bout de terrain alentours avait été préparé pour recevoir un semis de gazon.

Les deux détectives s'approchèrent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de corpulence imposante se tenait devant eux, une besace en bandoulière. Il sursauta en voyant les deux détectives sur le pas de sa porte.

"Messieurs?"

"Bonjour. Vous êtes Monsieur Carpintero?"

"Oui. C'est à quel sujet?"

Il dépassait Hutch d'une demi-tête et le policier blond se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher des noises à un gabarit de ce genre-là. Musclé, le regard fier, les traits durs, il y avait pourtant dans ses yeux des traces de la douleur des derniers jours.

Les deux policiers présentèrent leur badge.

"Nous sommes les détectives Hutchinson et Starsky. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de votre petite fille, Maria."

L'homme soupira longuement, les yeux plissés.

"J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues." répondit-il d'une voix plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger. Cela ne prendra que quelques instants. Nous voudrions éclaircir quelques détails."

Carpintero posa son sac dans l'entrée. Starsky prit la parole en premier.

"_Carpintero_, cela veut bien dire '_charpentier_', non?"

Hutch le regarda avec surprise. Starsky parlait un peu espagnol, mais là, franchement, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

"Sí", répondit l'homme en espagnol.

"Vous avez aménagé la maison vous-même?"

"Oui, en effet, le bois c'est ma passion, mais...excusez-moi, Détective, vous vouliez me parler de Maria?"

"Oui. Nous avons lu dans le dossier que vous l'avez adoptée. Quel âge avait-elle lorsqu'elle a rejoint votre famille?"

"Un peu plus de cinq mois."

"Et vous êtes passé par une agence officielle pour la procédure d'adoption?"

"Oui. Une agence à Oakland."

Les deux détectives échangèrent un coup d'œil furtif. Hutch prit la parole.

"S'agit-il de "New Nest?"

"Oui, en effet."

"Monsieur Carpintero, lorsque Maria a disparu, où était-elle?"

"Elle... elle était avec ma sœur, Rosa. Ma soeur faisait des courses et lorsqu'elle est sortie du magasin, le temps qu'elle ouvre la portière pour installer Maria dans la voiture, deux individus ont surgi et ont enlevé ma petite fille. Rosa a crié, et tenté de les rattraper, mais ils ont disparu à toute vitesse."

Starsky remit la même petite carte à cet homme imposant qui semblait porter sur ses épaules une douleur inconsolable.

"Voici nos coordonnées, Monsieur Carpintero. Si vous avez le moindre souvenir, la moindre info qui pourrait nous être utile, appelez-nous. D'accord?"

L'homme regarda un moment le petit carton et le mit dans sa poche.

"C'est d'accord. Vous.... vous avez une piste?"

"Non, pas encore, mais nous ne travaillons que sur votre dossier, et à temps plein." répondit Starsky.

Ils se serrèrent la main et les deux policiers rejoignirent leur véhicule.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du Central, Hutch jeta un regard à la dérobée à Starsky.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?" demanda le brun.

"C'était quoi, cette remarque sur son nom?"

"Il est à cran, t'as pas vu dans quel état il est? Cela lui a fait du bien qu'on remarque son travail. Et puis j'aime bien la façon dont il a arrangé l'extérieur."

Le ton de Starsky était étrangement calme. Trop calme.

"Starsk?"

"Quoi?" fusa la réponse.

"Rien."

Hutch se tut. Il savait que Starsky pensait à la maison dont il avait parlé avec Catherine, ils en avaient discuté récemment. A présent que cela lu était devenu inaccessible, Starsky semblait mal encaisser.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Roger avait fait des prouesses, grâce à son réseau. Forcément, sa position au sein des RG servait sésame partout où il passait. Il sortait les formules magiques qui avaient réduit au minimum la réhabilitation de Catherine dans le monde des vivants, l'obtention de nouveaux papiers et la préparation de son rapatriement aux États-Unis. Il avait également remis à Catherine un dossier comprenant toutes les informations la concernant sur sa vie sur la Côte Ouest. Elle l'avait lu lentement, comme un roman dont elle découvrait l'héroïne au fil des pages. Pourtant, elle était cette héroïne et rien ne semblait créer un déclic. Les seules choses qu'elle voyait régulièrement dans ses rêves, c'était cette voiture rouge et ce chat noir. Et du sang!

Margot l'avait emmenée voir l'amie dont elle avait emprunté la voiture. Catherine s'était laissée emmener par les deux femmes dans les boutiques de Strasbourg pour acheter quelques effets personnels et une valise. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'être une jeune fille préparant son trousseau.

Margot avait même décrété qu'un passage chez un coiffeur et un salon d'esthétique ferait du bien à la jeune femme, après ces semaines passées recluse dans la montagne. Un moment de pur bonheur pour Catherine, qui redécouvrait son corps par un biais autrement plus plaisant que le comptage de ses ecchymoses.

Roger lui avait parlé de sa mère. Mais Catherine, après avoir déduit la raison pour laquelle elle était venue en Alsace, n'eut pas la force d'affronter la situation où elle devrait dire à sa propre mère qu'elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait téléphoné au Directeur de la maison de retraite: il l'avait rassurée sur l'état de santé de sa patiente et sur ses progrès. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, pour l'instant. La mémoire finirait bien par lui revenir et, quoi qu'il en soit, sa mère n'avait pas été informée de l'accident. Le Directeur avait pris sur lui - puisque sa pensionnaire n'avait plus que Catherine comme famille - de différer une annonce qui, dans l'immédiat, aurait pu aggraver l'état de santé de sa pensionnaire.

Le matin de son départ, Catherine se retrouva à l'aéroport de Strasbourg-Entzheim en compagnie de Jacques. Margot et Roger les avaient accompagnés.

Roger remit aux voyageurs tous les documents dont isl auraient besoin, une fois sur place pour faire le nécessaire auprès des Autorités compétentes américaines. Catherine avait la nationalité américaine de par son mariage avec Greg. Encore un choc qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle se retrouvait loin de sa vie, du pays qu'elle avait adopté et qui l'avait accueillie, amnésique et veuve.

Allait-elle s'en sortir? Qui l'attendait là-bas? Pourrait-elle reconstruire sa vie, ses souvenirs, son avenir? En avait-elle un d'ailleurs??

Margot interrompit ses pensées.

"Catherine..." Margot prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui fit face. "Catherine, je vous ai bien observée, vous êtes une battante. Alors, promettez-moi une chose."

Catherine la regarda avec un petit sourire crispé, les yeux embués.

"Margot, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi?"

"Il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire: restez telle que vous êtes. Une battante. Allez retrouver votre vie et faites quelque chose de spécial en arrivant. C'est un nouveau départ, comme une nouvelle naissance."

Catherine eut un petit recul. Margot s'approcha d'elle et poursuivit à voix basse.

"Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit à propos du bébé. Une nouvelle naissance. Un jour. Je vous l'ai promis. Vous me croyez?"

Catherine serra les mains de Margot un peu plus fort. Cette femme avait été son refuge, sa confidente lors de ses cauchemars, son gardien les jours où elle croyait perdre pied. Un courant fort passa entre les deux femmes. Puis Margot prit Catherine dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle.

Lorsqu'elles se dégagèrent, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Margot.

Les adieux de Roger furent à peine plus mesurés: Jacques l'avait tellement impliqué dans ce sauvetage original qu'il se sentait un peu comme un super espion, ce qu'en réalité il était, quelque part. Mais cette fois, le côté humain prenait le dessus sur les considérations politiques ou militaires qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer au quotidien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quelques heures plus tard, après leur vol de sept heures trente-cinq entre Strasbourg et Paris, Jacques et Catherine avaient pris la correspondance de dix heures trente qui devait les faire atterrir à San Francisco à midi-quarante, heure locale.

Catherine ne parvint pas à dormir une seule minute durant tout le trajet. Elle relisait sans cesse le dossier remis par Roger, tentant d'y puiser le moindre élément qui ferait déclic, à la recherche du moindre petit souvenir. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le vide.

Il y avait dans le dossier compilé par Roger la mention "BCPD" qui faisait référence à un poste de police à Bay City. Jacques avait demandé à Catherine par où elle pensait commencer en arrivant. Ne sachant pas si son appartement était encore libre, sans travail, sans souvenir, sans attache, et apparemment sans casier judiciaire, elle pouvait tout aussi bien commencer par la Police. Et puis, cela semblait logique d'un point de vue administratif.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport San Francisco, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, passèrent la douane et prirent un taxi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Catherine se tourna vers Jacques.

"J'ai peur." dit-elle, le souffle court.

"Je sais." répondit-il simplement d'une voix très calme.

"J'ai l'impression que je vais passer un examen crucial et j'ai peur... Je ne sais pas qui, ni ce qui m'attend."

"Je suis avec vous." la rassura-t-il en posant sa grande main sur les siennes pour apaiser son tremblement.

Elle regarda le paysage défiler, les grands espaces dégagés, sans arbre.

Jacques avait indiqué au taxi l'adresse de l'hôtel où il avait réservé deux chambres. Il voulait que Catherine décompresse avant d'affronter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le lendemain, il fit appeler un taxi pour se rendre au Central où ils avaient décidé de commencer le long chemin des retrouvailles de Catherine avec sa vie.

Il régla le chauffeur et fit le tour de la voiture. Catherine ne bougeait pas. Il ouvrit la portière et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, regarda Jacques d'un air suppliant mais n'osait pas sortir.

"Venez, Catherine, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de votre nouvelle vie. Venez."

Il tira légèrement sur son bras pour l'encourager à le suivre.

Elle sortit fébrilement du taxi et prit son bras à deux mains.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale, Catherine s'arrêta brusquement et fixa quelque chose devant elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"La ... la voiture... là!!! La voiture rouge. C'est celle que j'ai vue dans mon rêve!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale, Catherine s'arrêta brusquement et fixa quelque chose devant elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"La ... la voiture... là!!! La voiture rouge. C'est celle que j'ai vue dans mon rêve!"

Jacques lut la plaque.

537ONN.

"On dirait en effet. Vous voyez, déjà un mystère résolu. Enfin presque. Allons-y."

Ils entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Catherine lâcha le bras de Jacques et avança lentement, comme sur un sol glissant. Les personnes qui passaient à côté d'elle observaient d'un œil curieux cette jeune femme qui semblait débarquer d'un autre monde, les yeux écarquillés comme un enfant devant un décor de cinéma fantastique.

Jusqu'au moment où une femme policier en uniforme ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant Catherine. Elle s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main.

"Catherine! C'est... c'est bien vous?? Oh mon Dieu!" dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche de l'autre main.

Catherine regarda la jeune femme qui l'avait reconnue.

"Vous me connaissez?"

"Catherine... C'est moi, c'est Minnie!"

Jacques s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. L'accident. L'amnésie. Le retour.

"Oh mon Dieu. C'est absolument incroyable! Oh Catherine, c'est un miracle."

Minnie était au bord des larmes.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées des deux visiteurs, conscientes qu'il se passait soudain quelque chose de très inhabituel. Minnie était réputée pour ne jamais perdre son sang-froid.

Minnie entraîna doucement Catherine qui d'abord résista, puis se laissa emmener.

"Venez avec moi."

Elle fit signe à Jacques de les suivre.

Elle les conduisit dans la salle d'interrogatoire la plus éloignée au fond du couloir, la plus discrète.

Minnie ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Catherine, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle se dit que tout compte fait, c'était le cas.

"Vous voulez un verre d'eau?" voyant que Catherine déglutissait avec peine.

"Non, merci." réussit-elle à articuler.

Minnie se tourna vers Jacques.

"Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que vous avez fait en ramenant Catherine. Cela fait des semaines que... Enfin, je vais prévenir... Je... "

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de disparaître, elle finit par dire:

"Merci de tout cœur, Monsieur. Il n'y a pas que Catherine que vous ayez sauvée."

La porte se referma sur elle, laissant les deux voyageurs seuls dans une salle meublée d'une seule table et de trois chaises, aux murs ternes.

Catherine se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda au dehors. Il faisait soleil. Elle avait vu l'océan en arrivant dans la ville. Elle avait vu la voiture, reconnu la plaque qu'elle voyait en rêve.

Mais aucun déclic. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Jacques. Sa voix était sèche et déterminée.

"Je veux partir. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, Jacques. Je ne me souviens de rien!"

"Pas question. Plus maintenant. Cette jeune femme policier semble bien vous connaître et semble véritablement heureuse de vous revoir. Vous m'avez promis de laisser le temps au temps, vous vous souvenez?"

"Oui. Mais j'ai peur."

"C'est une réaction tout-à-fait légitime. Elizabeth vous a prévenue. C'est un peu comme une première fois et les premières fois sont toujours un peu stressantes."

"Je vais rencontrer des gens que je ne vais pas reconnaître, ils seront comme des étrangers pour moi. Comment vont-ils réagir?"

"S'ils tiennent à vous un tant soit peu, ils seront tout d'abord heureux de vous voir vivante, et à ce stade, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste viendra en son temps."

"Et si j'ai laissé de mauvais souvenirs?"

"Catherine, à présent, détendez-vous. Vous êtes ici, de retour chez vous."

"Chez moi." répondit-elle avec une lueur d'ironie dans les yeux.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors, tournant le dos à la porte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Minnie courut vers le bureau du Capitaine Harold Dobey. Elle passa par les bureaux de Hutchinson et Starsky, mais elle ne les vit pas à leur poste. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un, tout de suite. Elle frappa avec énergie à la porte de son chef et entra sans attendre de réponse.

"Dites-donc, Kaplan, cela vous arrive souvent?" cria Dobey, en appelant la jeune femme par son patronyme, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'intrusion intempestive.

Minnie ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda, lui, puis Starsky, affalé, les jambes allongées, comme à son habitude, et Hutch, debout près de la fenêtre.

Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Les trois hommes la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune femme aussi bien des larmes que l'expression d'une stupeur intense.

Hutch s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Minnie, ça ne va pas? Vous êtes toute pâle."

Elle regarda le sol, tenta de reprendre son souffle et parvint enfin à articuler:

"Il faut que vous veniez voir ça, dans la dernière salle d'interrogatoire!"

Dobey intervint.

"Minnie, je ne sais pas si vous vous bien rendez compte, mais nous étions en réunion."

"Mais Chef. Il faut... que vous veniez.. tous les trois!"

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Starsky se leva brusquement.

"Eh, Minnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est grave?"

"Venez!"

Elle prit Starsky par la main et l'entraîna de force.

Hutch et Dobey suivirent, sans chercher à comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de la salle du fond, elle se tourna vers eux, lâcha enfin la main de Starsky et leur annonça:

"Préparez-vous à un choc!"

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Starsky était en première ligne. Au milieu de la salle se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, debout, vêtu d'un costume bien taillé. Près de la fenêtre, une femme leur tournait le dos. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le local.

Dobey affichait à présent une attitude franchement impatiente.

"Minnie, allez-vous me dire ce que tout cela signif...Oh mon Dieu!!"

Il fut brisé net dans son élan. La jeune femme venait de se retourner.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Dobey et Hutch étaient figés, sans voix.

Starsky commença à frissonner; la bouche entrouverte, la gorge serrée, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il serra les dents. Les larmes glissaient de ses yeux bleus où brillait un bonheur intense qui allait l'étouffer.

Il tendit les bras et enveloppa Catherine avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vision éphémère qui risquait de disparaître subitement s'il serrait trop fort.

Catherine se laissa faire et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Starsky. Elle vit le sourire confiant de Jacques. Starsky la berçait doucement, comme au gré d'une valse lente qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement le parfum de celle dont il sentait les battements du cœur contre sa propre poitrine.

"Je le savais" murmura-t-il tout bas, ses lèvres caressant les cheveux de Catherine. "J'ai tellement voulu y croire. Tu es là. Tu es revenue!"

Durant un long moment, personne n'osa bouger ni prononcer un seul mot autour du couple enlacé. Starsky prit un peu de recul, un bras toujours autour des épaules de Catherine et caressa sa joue, traça les contours de son visage du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Rien d'autre n'importait. Elle lui était rendue.

"Starsk, je n'arrive pas à y croire... tu avais raison." dit Hutch s'avançant vers eux; il prit la main de la jeune femme en appuyant un long baiser sur sa joue, tandis qu'il étreignait l'épaule de son ami de l'autre main.

Starsky se tourna vers Hutch et celui-ci vit dans les yeux du brun quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une gratitude infinie, un bonheur d'enfant, pur. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient jamais eu cet éclat.

Hutch était lui aussi sur le point de pleurer.

Le regard de Catherine passa de l'un à l'autre. Qui étaient-ils? Ils étaient si émus de la voir. Qu'était-elle pour eux? Ou pour lequel d'entre eux?

"Catherine..." commença Hutch. "C'est un vrai miracle que tu sois là!"

Minnie et Dobey étaient restés en retrait. Leur capitaine prit la parole.

"Catherine, c'est un jour merveilleux pour nous tous, nous vous avions cru ..."

"Morte?" dit-elle enfin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous entrés dans la salle. "J'aurais du l'être."

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le territoire américain, elle avait parlé anglais aux hôtesses, à la douane. Elle venait de répondre en anglais, ce qui ne surprit personne bien sûr. Jacques la regardait et comprit que ce premier réflexe était le premier signe de son vrai retour chez elle.

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Starsky se resserrer autour d'elle. Il aurait été impossible de passer une aile de papillon entre eux. Catherine commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait aimée, ils étaient tous heureux de la voir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à partager leur joie. Son cœur était encore vide des souvenirs qu'ils avaient tous d'elle.

Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Starsky et fit un pas en arrière.

Elle les regarda tous, un à un, cherchant dans les yeux de chacun un élément qui aurait pu raviver un souvenir, même infime. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle finit par se tourner vers Jacques.

Starsky dirigea son regard dans la direction de celui de Catherine.

Jacques jugea le moment opportun pour se présenter.

"Bonjour." dit-il dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent français. "Je m'appelle Jacques Moreau. Je fais... enfin je faisais partie des services de renseignements spéciaux français, un peu l'équivalent de votre CIA. Lors de son séjour en France, Catherine a été victime d'un accident de voiture près de chez moi, dans la montagne."

Starsky sursauta et regarda Hutch. Collandra avait vu juste. Starsky lisait dans les yeux de Hutch un mélange d'excuse d'avoir douté et de gratitude pour avoir donné à Starsky une vraie raison d'espérer.

Jacques regarda Catherine, cherchant son approbation pour poursuivre. Elle cligna des yeux, imperceptiblement.

"Lors de l'accident, Catherine a souffert de plusieurs blessures à des degrés divers, rien de critique. Mais..." Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant. "Elle a été éjectée de la voiture lors de l'accident, ce qui lui a probablement sauvé la vie, mais elle a souffert d'une commotion."

Starsky se tourna vers Catherine. Il lisait le désespoir dans ses yeux.

"Je ne me souviens de rien. Même pas de mon nom! ... Je ne me souviens d'aucun de vous!!" dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky encaissa la nouvelle, tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tourna vers Jacques Moreau.

"Monsieur, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous... vous êtes... enfin, merci de tout coeur!"

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence chargé d'émotions. Chacun avait du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Starsky fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

"L'amnésie de Catherine, c'est ... temporaire... n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'en sais rien. La mémoire est une chose complexe. Son amnésie semble plutôt du type rétrograde, cela signifie que Catherine a oublié en très grande partie ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident." Il parlait en regardant sa protégée, qui le laissait tout expliquer, trop émue et perdue à la fois. "Des images lui reviennent de temps à autre, mais comme l'accès aux souvenirs est momentanément perturbé, elle ne parvient pas à faire le lien."

Starsky fit face à Catherine et prit son visage dans ses mains.

"Catherine, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis là."

Il lui offrait un sourire immense. Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'effet apaisant escompté sur la jeune femme.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles, Dobey donna congé à Starsky pour quelques jours. Il avait vite compris que le détective serait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et d'avoir retrouvé Catherine saine et sauve méritait toute son attention.

Chacun s'était présenté en embrassant Catherine, espérant peut-être un déclic. Mais elle n'avait pas réagi.

Jacques avait expliqué à Starsky tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que la jeune femme avait débarqué, ou plutôt, dévalé dans sa vie: l'accident, la convalescence, les rêves, les séances d'hypnose, tout ce qui pouvait être utile au détective pour aider Catherine dans son processus de guérison. Il avait hésité à parler de la fausse couche, mais Jacques jugea le détective capable d'encaisser la nouvelle et pensa qu'il serait préférable pour lui de tout savoir pour mieux aider Catherine à se reconstruire. Lorsque Starsky lui apprit qu'il était au courant de la grossesse de Catherine, il comprit que le couple aurait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Après avoir parlé à Starsky, il sut avec certitude que celui-ci avait un caractère aussi vindicatif que celui de Catherine.

Vers midi, Jacques demanda qu'on appelle un taxi pour rentrer à son hôtel, ce qui fit un peu paniquer Catherine, à l'idée de rester seule avec des étrangers. Jacques la rassura en lui promettant de revenir plus tard. Il convint d'une heure de retour avec Starsky et posa sur la joue de Catherine un baiser très paternel.

"Tout ira bien, Catherine, vous êtes en de bonnes mains." dit-il tout bas. "Toutes ces personnes semblent tenir énormément à vous et je suis certain qu'ils pourront vous aider. Je reviendrai plus tard dans l'après-midi, d'accord? Vous pouvez m'appeler à tout moment."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky demanda à Catherine où elle voulait d'aller.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." dit-elle.

Il la sentait sur le qui-vive. Tout son être n'aspirait qu'à la retrouver, l'enlacer, la protéger. Il la sentait fragile et comprit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle lui revienne, un jour...

"Veux-tu venir chez moi? Heu, tu... tu as quelques effets et tu pourrais... ou alors je peux t'amener à ton appartement. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il reste en l'état. Je me disais..."

Starsky avait tant à dire que les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"Catherine, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te brusquer. J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Je voudrais tellement t'aider."

"Je... je ne sais pas où aller." dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"Viens." dit-il simplement en l'entraînant doucement par la main.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, elle se sentit un peu mieux, comme en territoire connu. Cette voiture, elle l'avait vue à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves et durant les séances d'hypnose. Rouge vif avec la grande zébrure blanche sur les flancs. Ce numéro de plaque. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle se souvenait davantage d'une voiture plutôt que de ceux qui tenaient à elle.

"Nous... que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Starsky eut un léger spasme dans les doigts en serrant le volant.

"Nous sommes ... amis.... très... proches."

"Ah..."

Elle regarda devant elle un long moment.

"Et ce policier blond... Hutchinson, c'est ça? C'est...?"

"Hutch. C'est mon coéquipier... et mon meilleur ami."

"Je me sens bizarre. Tout le monde est si ému de me revoir!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils comprennent parfaitement."

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place."

"Ne dis pas ça. Tu as ta place ici."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky avait fait un détour pour prendre les bagages de Catherine à l'hôtel. Il n'imaginait pas la laisser seule le premier jour de son retour. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de récupérer, mais il lui était à présent impossible de la laisser loin de lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Starsky, il déposa la valise de la jeune femme dans la chambre. Elle était debout, au milieu du salon, entre le canapé et le fauteuil en osier, balayant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un souvenir. Starsky demeurait silencieux, espérant une réaction. A la droite de l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme, il y avait une double porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur la petite table en bois. Elle s'approcha de la double porte, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, non pour mieux voir, mais parce qu'un souvenir avait surgi dans son esprit, une image avec un mot de quatre lettres.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha. Elle tendit la main et une petite tête noire vint se frotter contre sa main.

"NEKO!" dit-elle avec une voix étranglée.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Starsky l'avait suivie sans bruit.

"Neko, c'est... Neko?"

"Oui... oui Catherine! C'est ton chat. J'ai demandé à ta voisine de me le confier."

Catherine prit l'animal dans ses bras et le berça comme en enfant contre sa poitrine en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse. Elle pleura en silence. Le chat se mit à ronronner en pétrissant son épaule de ses pattes avant. David caressa le chat, puis les cheveux de Catherine.

Au bout d'un moment, le félin se dégagea, rentra dans l'appartement et alla se coucher sur le bord du lit, en boule.

"Tu vois, encore quelqu'un qui t'a reconnu!" dit David avec un grand sourire.

"Si seulement je pouvais retrouver mes souvenirs, ma vie!"

"Mais tu as une vie."

"Ce n'est plus qu'un grand vide. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?"

"Catherine, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça."

"Ça, quoi?" Sa voix devenait agressive.

"Ne te fais pas davantage de mal. Jacques t'a conseillé de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, jour après jour. Et... je suis là. Je ferai tout pour que tu ailles mieux."

"Mais... je ne peux pas rester ici."

"Pourquoi pas? Après tout, tu es un peu chez toi ici."

"Mais..."

"Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre et à accepter. Mais fais-moi confiance. Maintenant que tu es revenue, il est hors de question que tu dormes à l'hôtel. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre. Je dormirai dans le canapé."

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'hôtel en effet, mais dormir chez cet homme qui lui était inconnu lui parut tout aussi inconfortable. Elle décida de rester quand même. Depuis l'accident, elle avait en permanence besoin de sentir une présence.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" proposa-t-il.

"Je veux bien quelque chose de fort."

"Un alcool?"

"Un whisky ou quelque chose comme ça, ce serait parfait."

Starsky fut un peu surpris. Catherine buvait rarement d'alcool fort. Elle avait toujours préféré le vin.

"Je ne peux te proposer que du vin." Il alla dans la cuisine et déboucha une bouteille de vin rouge.

Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et s'assit sur le canapé. Il hésita puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

"J'ai cru devenir fou quand ils ont annoncé le crash. Et puis, tout doucement, quelque chose en moi a fini par refuser la réalité; je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai même été voir Collandra."

"Collandra?"

"C'est le médium qui nous a aidés à retrouver une gamine kidnappée devant chez elle. Il m'a assuré que tu étais vivante, en montagne. Sur le moment je n'y ai rien compris. Tu étais supposée être dans l'avion. Mais quelque part, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait raison. Hutch a cru que je perdais les pédales. Tout le monde l'a cru, je pense. Mais il fallait que je m'accroche à quelque chose."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi? ... Parce que... tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je sais, tu ne te souviens pas. Ça ne fait rien. Moi, je me souviens. Et je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vers dix-huit heures, Starsky appela Hutch pour lui demander comment il avançait sur leur enquête. Le blond l'informa rapidement et le rassura sur le fait qu'il pouvait poursuivre tout seul pendant un jour ou deux.

En début de soirée, Catherine voulut appeler Jacques. Celui-ci fut heureux d'apprendre qu'elle avait identifié "Neko" et l'encouragea à rester avec David.

*-*-*-

"Je vais nous préparer un petit plat maison. tu veux prendre une douche pendant ce temps? Viens, je te fais visiter."

Il était évident que leur vie était liée d'une manière très intime. Toutefois, Catherine se sentait gênée de passer la nuit chez David. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de rester discret, juste assez distant pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus à l'aise.

David avait préparé des pâtes. Il n'avait beaucoup d'alternative, n'ayant pas prévu de courses ce jour-là. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Catherine avait encore un peu de mal à se détendre complètement.

"Tu veux un petit café?"

"Je préfèrerais un petit whisky."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu ne buvais pas de whisky avant..."

"Les gens changent." répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins brutal.

Elle fut soudain très lasse et s'en voulut de lui avoir répondu de la sorte alors qu'il faisait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle se sente bien.

"Désolée, je pense qu'un petit café serait bien mieux, en effet."

Starsky sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le chat le suivit, quémandant sa pitance du soir d'un miaulement aigu.

"Tu veux bien nourrir le fauve pendant que je prépare le café?" demanda David en lui tendant la boîte de pâté préférée du petit félin.

Neko se frottait aux chevilles de la jeune femme. Starsky observa le manège discrètement, amusé, se demandant lequel des deux allait apprivoiser l'autre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Le lendemain..._

Catherine passait d'une pièce à l'autre dans l'appartement, laissant ses doigts errer sur tous les objets qui auraient dû lui être familiers. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur un appareil photo, Starsky lui demanda:

"Ça te rappelle quelque chose?"

"Non... Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'en servir." répondit-elle en saisissant le Nikon. C'était un appareil semi-professionnel sur lequel était monté un téléobjectif.

"Il est à toi?"

"Oui. Mais tu t'en sers souvent. Tu as fait pas mal de clichés lors de nos ballades. Hé! J'ai une idée, tu veux voir les photos qu'on a prises ensemble?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas."

Starsky prit une boîte rectangulaire sur l'étagère du salon et invita Catherine à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les trier. Je comptais faire ça plus tard. Tout compte fait, pourquoi pas maintenant, je pense que le moment est bien choisi."

Les photos dataient des quelques semaines précédant le départ de Catherine. Elle les regarda au fur et à mesure qu'il les lui tendait en les commentant.

"Tiens, encore une soirée Monopoly chez Hutch."

"Tu en fais une tête sur cette photo!"

"Tu parles! J'avais encore réussi à me retrouver sur la paille, comme d'habitude. Par contre, toi, tu t'es super bien débrouillée."

"Et là?" demanda-t-elle en se servant elle-même dans la boîte.

"Nous sommes dans le parc, près de l'étang. Tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit, c'est le coin le plus calme du parc. On y a fait plusieurs pique-niques. Sauf que je me suis fait piquer par une abeille la dernière fois."

"C'est qui sur cette photo?"

"C'est moi, de dos, en contre-jour. Tu voulais faire un petit effet sur fond de coucher de soleil. Pas mal, hein? On dirait même que tu as du talent." dit-il en souriant.

Il devait y avoir au moins quatre films développés dans la boite. Ils en étaient à la moitié lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Starsky alla ouvrir. Hutch se tenait devant lui, un pack de bière à la main.

"Salut, je ne dérange pas?"

"Non, entre."

"Salut, Cat." dit Hutch à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui tenait dans la main une photo les représentant tous les trois.

"Bonjour... Hutch."

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Ça va, David était en train de me montrer des photos. Justement, tu es sur celle-ci."

Hutch s'approcha et regarda le cliché qu'elle lui tendait. C'était une photo prise chez Huggy lors d'une soirée où ils avaient fêté la conclusion d'une enquête difficile et où Hutch leur avait fait la faveur d'une petite ballade qu'il avait écrite en s'accompagnant à la guitare. Starsky avait même chanté avec lui.

"Oh mon Dieu, on a bien arrosé ce soir-là. Je m'en souviens. Mais on l'avait bien mérité!"

"Tu veux mettre tes bières au frais?"

"Oui, bonne idée." Hutch alla vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit à Starsky quelques feuilles sorties du dossier en cours.

"Désolé de venir t'importuner maintenant, mais j'aimerais que tu jettes un œil à ça."

"Tu permets, Catherine, juste quelques minutes?" demanda Starsky en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Je n'ai pas à permettre quoi que ce soit. Il y a suffisamment de photos pour m'occuper un bon moment."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?"

"Les deux... disparus... " Hutch hésita à prononcer le mot "enfants" en présence de Catherine et parla tout bas, en faisant signe à Starsky de le rejoindre sur la terrasse "...sont nés à la Clinique Pineview à Oakland. La mère vivait seule, elle était sans travail et apparemment assez paumée. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que ses enfants soient adoptés immédiatement. J'ai téléphoné à la Clinique. Elle est décédée quelques heures après l'accouchement. Les enfants ont été pris en charge par une famille d'accueil temporaire avant d'être adoptés séparément par les familles Garner et Carpintero."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on les a séparés."

"Je sais, mon vieux, mais je n'ai pas plus de réponse que toi."

"Bon, et côté personnel soignant, tu n'as rien trouvé de suspect?"

"Non, j'ai vérifié, tout le personnel qui était en place il y a deux ans est toujours là, sauf l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de la mère et des enfants, elle ne travaille plus à la Clinique."

"Ah bon??"

"Elle a donné sa démission peu après et a déménagé."

"Où est-elle maintenant?"

"Aux dernières nouvelles, elle aurait accepté un poste dans une clinique privée, ici, à Bay City."

"On pourrait aller la voir et lui poser quelques questions. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose. Et le père des gamins?"

"Aucune nouvelle. Les petits ont été déclarés de père inconnu."

"Génial! Tu parles d'un départ dans l'existence!"

"Je sais, Starsk, mais l'important maintenant, c'est de retrouver les enfants au plus vite."

"Et si c'était le père qui les avait enlevés? Tu sais, le genre "_Je-suis-pris-de-remords-d'avoir-abandonné-la-maman-enceinte-et-maintenant-je-veux-me-racheter_."

"Deux ans après?"

"Qui sait?"

"Ou alors c'est un malade."

"Merde! On n'est pas plus avancés."

"Écoute, je peux continuer seul pour l'instant. Reste avec Catherine, elle a besoin de toi. Dobey t'a donné quelques jours, alors profite! Je vais faire un saut jusqu'à Oakland demain pour parler au Docteur qui a accouché la mère. Je verrai bien ce que je peux en tirer. OK?"

"Merci, bonhomme. Tu veux manger un morceau avec nous ce soir?"

"Je voudrais pas m'imposer." répondit Hutch avec un petit clin d'œil. Il savait combien il était important pour Starsky et Catherine de se retrouver, surtout dans ces circonstances si particulières, mais la compagnie de son coéquipier lui manquait également.

"Depuis quand tu déranges, bonhomme?!"

"Mais là, c'est pas pareil." dit Hutch, un peu gêné.

"Rien n'a changé, Blondinet. Sauf que Catherine doit encore se souvenir de ta tête et de tes manies bizarres."

"Quelles manies bizarres?"

"Laisse tomber." dit Starsky en riant et en retournant à l'intérieur.

"Eh, pas si vite, mon gars, quelles manies?" dit Hutch sur ses traces.

"Je voudrais pas inquiéter la dame."

Catherine leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui semblaient se chamailler gentiment. Elle comprit que quelque chose de fort les reliait et se sentait exclue. Elle sourit en voyant Hutch poursuivre Starsky dans la cuisine tandis que celui-ci prenait trois bières dans le frigo.

"Pizza pour tout le monde?" demanda-t-il ensuite à la ronde.

Après le repas, Hutch passa une partie de l'après-midi avec eux.

Vers seize heures, il retourna au Central pour téléphoner au Docteur de la Clinique PineView et fixer un rendez-vous.

Starsky et Catherine préparèrent le repas du soir ensemble . Elle prenait un plaisir évident à cuisiner. Tout cela lui semblait étrange: elle était dans un endroit inconnu, en compagnie d'un inconnu. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Etrangement bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vers deux heures du matin, Starsky bondit du canapé comme un fauve et fonça dans la chambre en entendant hurler Catherine. Elle se débattait dans les draps bleus, prisonnière d'un cauchemar qui tordait son corps, les poings crispés, le visage inondé de larmes. Starsky la prit dans ses bras.

"Catherine... Cat... Réveille-toi, bébé. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar."

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, la tenait contre sa poitrine, son bras droit autour de ses épaules, tandis que sa main gauche caressait ses cheveux inlassablement. Il la berçait, tout en la rassurant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore paniquée, puis prit conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Elle serra David contre elle se en laissant aller dans un sanglot démesuré.

"Chhhut... C'est fini. Tout va bien. Je suis là, bébé."

"J'ai eu si peur!" gémit-elle.

"Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, mon coeur."

Elle leva son visage vers lui et fut apaisée par son regard, ses yeux bleus, ce léger sourire... Elle se sentait attirée par cet homme fort et rassurant. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils avaient une histoire commune, elle était encore plus malheureuse de n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit et elle se remit à pleurer.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Bébé, dis-moi ce qu'il y a?"

"J'ai... nous étions très proches, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, très proches." murmura-il tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux, le visage.

"Je... quand j'ai eu ... cet accident..." elle tentait de prononcer des mots qui l'étouffaient. "J'étais...oh David, j'attendais un bébé! Et je l'ai perdu!!"

Elle sanglota, laissant enfin sortir toute la douleur qu'elle avait accumulé durant ces dernières semaines.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, et aussi d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité, mais David la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

"Je suis au courant, mon amour." murmura-t-il.

"Co... comment sais-tu?" parvint-elle à dire au bout d'un moment.

"Le docteur m'avait dit à l'hôpital, quelques semaines après... après ta disparition, que tu étais enceinte. Et Jacques m'a prévenu pour la fausse couche."

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, léger, tendre, enveloppant. Elle le regarda, perdue, meurtrie.

"J'ai vraiment tout perdu." sanglota-t-elle tout bas.

"Non, bébé, rien n'est perdu. Tu es là, tu es vivante, je t'ai retrouvée. C'est tout ce qui compte à présent. Et je..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il approcha son visage du sien, et avec une infinie délicatesse, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Je t'aime." finit-il par dire tout bas.

Catherine ferma les yeux. Le contact de ses lèvres douces était merveilleux. Pourtant, elle se dégagea, s'allongea, lui tourna le dos et pleura en silence.

"Rendors-toi. Je reste là. Dors, mon cœur."

David demeura près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration régulière, il s'allongea à ses côtés avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller et se jura qu'il ne laisserai plus jamais rien menacer cette paix intérieure qui l'envahissait, ni blesser la femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Il s'endormit contre elle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky était réveillé depuis longtemps lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche vers sept heures. Il dormait peu depuis que Catherine était réapparue deux semaines plus tôt. Il veillait sur son sommeil encore agité ou la regardait dormir paisiblement parfois durant des heures avant de sombrer à son tour. Catherine semblait accepter de demeurer chez lui, quoi qu'avec réticence. Il était heureux, bien sûr. Mais de la voir encore distante et réservée lui faisait mal. Il s'efforçait d'agir comme aux premiers jours de leur rencontre, comme s'il estimait devoir la conquérir une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle était vêtue d'un jeans moulant et d'une chemise ample, nouée à la taille. Son corps semblait n'avoir gardé aucune trace de l'accident. Seule sa mémoire devait encore guérir.

Elle rejoignit David dans la cuisine. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide.

"Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène en ballade. Faut pas qu'on reste enfermés toute la journée."

"Quel est le programme?"

"Aucun programme. Sauf se promener dans le parc, flâner en ville... et aussi, je voudrais passer rapidement au Central voir Hutch pour notre enquête."

"Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment?"

"Sur... une disparition."

Il ne voulut pas en dire plus, ni parler d'enfants. Catherine n'insista pas, au grand soulagement de Starsky.

Il faisait très beau et parvenus en bas de l'escalier de bois, Starsky tendit les clés à Catherine.

"Tu veux conduire?"

Elle prit les clés, les regarda fixement, regarda la Torino, puis David.

"Je peux?"

"Tu l'as déjà conduite, tu sais."

"Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien."

Elle mit le contact et se sentit curieusement à l'aise derrière le volant. David la guida dans la ville.

"La dernière fois que tu as conduit, Hutch a eu du mal à s'en remettre."

"Pourquoi? Je conduis si mal que ça?"

"Non, mais ce jour-là, il avait émis une remarque assez critique sur les femmes au volant. Comme il me reproche souvent ma façon de conduire, tu as voulu t'amuser un peu aussi."

"Et alors?"

"Et alors, il s'est accroché autant qu'il a pu et toi, tu lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous sommes allés sur un terrain vague et tu lui as fait une belle démonstration. C'était comme si tu étais sur un circuit de Formule Un. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait vomir." Starsky riait à l'évocation de ce jour.

"J'ai du mal à y croire. Comment se fait-il que j'aie perdu le contrôle de la voiture dans la montagne, alors?"

"Jacques nous a dit que la route était très dangereuse par chez lui. Et il y avait beaucoup de brouillard de jour-là...Tiens, gare-toi là, on va faire un petit tour au parc."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Allongés sur une couverture rouge que Starsky avait sortie du coffre, il savourait avec Catherine les rayons du soleil. Seuls des rires d'enfants gênaient un peu le policier qui pensait qu'il aurait dû être en train d'enquêter.

Starsky avait emmené son appareil photo. Catherine sortit le Nikon de son étui et commença, à plat ventre, à faire une mise au point sur le visage de David.

"Je ne suis pas un bon sujet pour les portraits."

Elle poursuivit ses réglages, recula un peu pour jouir d'une meilleure profondeur de champ, régla le diaphragme sur une grande ouverture et adapta la vitesse en proportion, pour ajuster le flou en arrière-plan.

"Ne bouge plus."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu le vois bien, je fais des photos! Tourne un peu la tête et regarde par là."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ton profil est plus élégant de ce côté."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Que ton profil est meilleur de ce côté."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire. Tu viens de dire "élégant"!" Ce n'est... tu dis souvent ça, en te moquant un peu de moi lorsque tu prends des photos."

Catherine abaissa l'appareil et regarda David.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes en tout cas. C'est bon signe."

Elle continua à faire des photos de David, en plan rapproché, puis de plus loin. Elle utilisa même un petit artifice pour faire un flou artistique, soufflant un peu de buée sur la lentille frontale et attendant qu'il en reste juste assez avant de déclencher.

Il décida de l'emmener à son appartement à elle. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'immeuble aux balcons en fer forgé, elle regarda attentivement le bâtiment, mais il lui sembla le voir pour la première fois.

L'appartement était entretenu régulièrement par la femme de ménage habituelle et la voisine avait veillé discrètement à ce que rien ne trahisse qu'il était inoccupé. David s'était assuré - depuis l'instant où il s'était persuadé qu'elle était vivante - que cet endroit serait prêt pour Catherine à son retour. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue était qu'_elle_ ne serait pas prête.

La visite fut un échec, jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut un petit carnet noir sur la table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Starsky se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle.

"C'est ton carnet de notes."

"Quel genre de notes?" demanda-t-elle tout en feuilletant.

"Tu écris un livre. Je ne sais pas sur quoi, tu m'as toujours dit que tu me le ferais lire lorsque tu aurais terminé."

Elle lut quelques passages en silence.

"On dirait un roman policier."

"Emmène-le. Peut-être que de le lire t'aidera à te souvenir de quelque chose."

"Je me souviens... de... d'une bouteille de vin... j'avais ce carnet dans les mains... C'est... flou..." dit-elle soudain à voix basse.

Starsky se rapprocha.

"Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu écrivais dans ce carnet et nous avons bu du vin."

Elle regarda David. Ses yeux reflétaient à nouveau la colère qu'elle éprouvait au plus profond d'elle-même.

"Mais rien n'est clair dans mon esprit." dit-elle. "Ce ne sont que des flash, très brefs, c'est frustrant, je n 'arrive pas à me souvenir!"

"Ça viendra, petit à petit."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Deux jours plus tard, Catherine fit comprendre à David qu'elle voulait s'assumer seule. Jacques avait appelé la veille pour lui dire qu'il allait rentrer en France et lui proposa de passer un dernier moment avec elle. Avant qu'il ne reparte en France, elle avait besoin de lui parler de ses doutes, de ses colères, de sa peur, de se confier à lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec son père. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et Jacques tenait désormais une place dans ses nouveaux souvenirs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Starsky alla chercher Hutch à Venice Place tôt le matin et ils se rendirent au Central pour un débriefing avec leur Capitaine.

Hutch expliqua comment il avait rencontré le docteur qui avait accouché la mère des jumeaux. Celui-ci lui avait communiqué les coordonnées de Margareth Seldon, l'infirmière qui s'était occupé des nouveaux-nés. Il l'avait décrite comme une personne stable, efficace, ayant une conscience professionnelle exemplaire. Elle semblait sincèrement attachée aux petits et les avait choyés avec beaucoup d'attention tout le temps de leur séjour à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, Hutch s'était rendu à la Clinique privée où l'infirmière Seldon avait été engagée après son départ d'Oakland.

Hutch avait été reçu par la directrice de l'établissement. Il avait demandé à parler à Seldon mais fut surpris de s'entendre répondre que la personne qu'il cherchait n'y avait travaillé que deux semaines avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain. L'adresse qu'elle avait communiquée correspondait à une petite chambre qu'elle avait louée pour quelques semaines dans une pension en bordure de la ville. Plus aucune trace d'un compte en banque, aucune inscription auprès des autorités. Elle avait effacé ses traces. Rien ne pouvait même laisser entendre qu'elle fut encore en ville.

Dobey suggéra de vérifier auprès des agences de location de voiture, les agences de recrutement, les autres hôpitaux de la région. Il était conscient que cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin et hésitait à lancer un avis de recherche sur cette femme qui n'était coupable de rien, sinon d'avoir disparu également. Toutefois, Starsky demanda à son chef de passer outre; il avait l'intuition que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et était persuadé d'être sur une piste. Les deux détectives quittèrent le bureau de leur supérieur avec la nette impression qu'ils allaient toutefois devoir s'armer de patience.

Ils épluchèrent une fois de plus les deux dossiers, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, même mince, pouvant les mettre sur une piste. Starsky râlait chaque fois que Hutch émettait une idée et qu'ils finissaient dans une impasse.

"Dis-moi, pour s'occuper de deux enfants de cet âge, il faut quand même avoir un peu d'expérience, non?" demanda Hutch.

"Je suppose. A quoi penses-tu?"

"A rien de précis. J'essaie de penser tout haut."

"Tu veux une aspirine?" rétorqua Starsky.

Hutch sourit faiblement. "Ça_ y est -_ pensa-t-il_ - Starsk retrouve son humour, grinçant peut-être, mais que c'est bon de le retrouver."_

"Tu as les coordonnées de quelqu'un de la famille de cette Seldon?"

Starsky parcourut le dossier, lentement.

Hutch s'impatienta.

"Prends ton temps surtout, on n'est pas pressés."

"Hé, minute, je cherche... ah voilà, la seule chose qu'on ait, ce sont les coordonnées de sa mère à Los Angeles."

Hutch voulut prendre la feuille où était inscrit le numéro, mais Starsky était déjà en train de composer l'appel. En attendant la tonalité, il s'assit sur le dossier de sa chaise, les pieds sur le siège. Hutch sourit discrètement. Starsky retrouvait aussi ses manies.

Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix de femme répondit.

"Allô?"

"Madame Seldon?"

"Oui, qui est à l'appareil?"

"Ici le Détective David Starsky de la Police de Bay City." Il décida de jouer la prudence. "Nous sommes à la recherche de votre fille pour une simple vérification de routine, mais il semble qu'elle ait quitté son dernier emploi sans laisser d'adresse. Savez-vous où nous pourrions la trouver?"

"Je suis désolée, Détective, je ... je suis sans nouvelle depuis ... plusieurs mois."

"Plusieurs mois? Et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétée?"

"Oh vous savez, elle a toujours mené sa vie comme elle l'entendait. En général, elle m'appelle pour Noël. Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes, ma fille et moi."

"Quand lui avez-vous parlé pour la dernière fois?"

"Il y a deux mois, je pense... Détective, vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?" demanda soudain la femme d'une voix inquiète.

"Je ne vois pas de raison de vous inquiéter, Madame Seldon. Nous voudrions seulement lui poser quelques questions, dans l'immédiat. Savez-vous par hasard pourquoi votre fille a quitté son emploi à Oakland?" poursuivit-il.

Il y eut un long silence et Starsky crut que la communication avait été interrompue.

"Madame Seldon?"

"Oui, je suis là. Je... Maggie a préféré repartir à zéro. Je lui ai dit que partir ne résoudrait rien. Mais elle ne m'a jamais écoutée. Elle voulait oublier."

Starsky se redressa soudain. Hutch fixa son coéquipier.

"Oublier quoi, Madame Seldon?"

"Vous voyez, elle... elle m'en a d'abord voulu de lui avoir déconseillé de fréquenter cet homme et quand il l'a quittée, elle a retourné sa colère contre moi."

"Et elle est venue à Bay City ensuite?"

"Pas tout de suite. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se remettre de l'accident."

"Quel accident?"

"Elle a fait une chute dans l'escalier, chez elle, elle était tellement bouleversée, vous comprenez, quand elle a appris qu'elle attendait un bébé."

Hutch vit Starsky pâlir un peu.

"Elle était enceinte?"

"Oui, mais elle a perdu le bébé après son accident dans l'escalier. Ensuite, elle est devenue agressive, envers moi, envers tout le monde, elle a démissionné de l'hôpital après le départ des nouveaux-nés dont elle s'occupait. Elle s'y était attachée et c'était trop pour elle. Je pense qu'elle a voulu oublier."

"Je vous remercie infiniment, Madame Seldon."

"Si vous la retrouvez, dites-lui qu'elle peut revenir chez nous, je... c'est ma fille. Quoi qu'elle m'ait dit, je suis prête à l'accueillir."

"Je lui dirai, Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Il raccrocha, fixa Hutch.

"Bon, l'infirmière n'est peut-être pas aussi nette qu'on le pense. Tout porte à croire qu'un stress intense ait pu causer un traumatisme chez cette jeune femme fragile, ce qui pourrai expliquer sa disparition et le cas échéant son implication dans l'enquête qui nous occupe."

Hutch le regarda perplexe. Starsky avait aussi retrouvé son petit grain de folie. Toutefois, il préféra s'en assurer.

"Et en clair et sans décodeur, ça donne quoi?"

"Je pense qu'on tient un suspect. Le problème c'est que personne ne sait où la trouver."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Régulièrement, il y avait un mauvais jour, une mauvaise semaine. Pour David. Pour Catherine. Hutch se sentait à présent impuissant à aider l'un comme l'autre. Chacun d'eux s'enfermait parfois dans un silence que rien ne pouvait briser. Alors, il passait ses soirées chez lui, à parler à ses plantes, à jouer de la guitare, à composer de petites ballades sans âme. Il finissait par se préparer une boisson diététique bourrée de plantes destinées à favoriser le sommeil.

Au moins, pendant la nuit, il ne pensait plus, ou presque. Des images de Starsky roulé en boule contre la Torino, son sang sur le sol, ses yeux dont le bleu avaient viré à l'acier lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de Catherine, ses larmes lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée, son désarroi qu'il pensait masquer habilement tandis qu'elle était devenue une étrangère. Tout cela avait blessé Hutch, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Son ami avait eu et avait encore besoin de lui. Alors il prenait sur lui. Sans savoir combien de temps il tiendrait encore à ce rythme. Son énergie tout entière passait dans la reconstruction d'une existence qui semblait désormais si fragile.

Il avait passé de longues nuits aux côtés de Starsky, à veiller sur sa convalescence, comme une mère. Il l'avait emmené chez lui et l'avait chouchouté, peut-être même un peu trop. Les seules personnes autorisées à venir voir Starsky au début étaient les infirmières à domicile pour les injections de fortifiants et autres traitements de suivi ou encore le kiné pour les séances de rééducation respiratoire. Starsky avait eu beaucoup de chance: le poumon touché par une des balles était sauvé. Les médecins avaient procédé à la suture de la veine blessée et sauvé également la clavicule fracturée. Un traitement lourd d'antibiotiques avaient eu raison de l'infection qui avait failli dégénérer en pneumonie.

Ils l'avaient sauvé à plusieurs égards, et pas seulement en faisant redémarrer son cœur. Hutch avait suivi jour après jour cette longue remontée des enfers, sans laisser paraître sa peur de perdre son ami des suites immédiates de l'attentat ou d'une complication ultérieure.

Tout cela, le blond l'avait gardé pour lui, bien enfoui et ne montrait que le sommet de l'iceberg, solide, éclatant de bonne humeur et enjoué. A présent, il en payait le prix. Starsky s'en sortirait, avec le temps. Hutch, lui, craignait de perdre quelque chose de précieux: son équilibre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Starsky, il n'osait en parler ouvertement à personne et cela le minait de l'intérieur.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Ce matin-là, Catherine se sentit prête à prendre la décision qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle regardait David l'entourer de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais elle commençait à étouffer de trop de sollicitude. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle avait tenté de nouvelles séances d'hypnose, après avoir été consulter le Docteur Greene, qui avait soigné les deux détectives après un accident de voiture à la suite duquel Hutch avait prétendu avoir perdu la mémoire. Mais au bout de quelques séances, elle sentit que cela ne servait à rien et que sa mémoire refusait de reconnecter les morceaux.

Lorsque David revint du Central en fin d'après-midi, il eut un choc en voyant les bagages de Catherine près de la porte.

"Cat, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Catherine n'osait pas le regarder en face, sachant que ce regard bleu serait son pire ennemi et risquait de la faire changer d'avis.

"David... je veux rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, de faire le point."

"Faire le point? Sur quoi?"

"Sur ma vie. Sur ce que je deviens. Sur ... Je n'arrive pas à me retrouver. Tout cela ne mène à rien, David."

"A rien? Je ne comprends pas. Tu vas bien. Tu t'es complètement remise de l'accident. Et regarde-moi, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont dit ne jamais avoir vu une convalescence aussi rapide."

Il fit une pause et sourit, de ce sourire éclatant.

"Et tu sais quoi? Ils se doutent bien que j'ai trouvé le meilleur médicament qui soit."

"Ah oui? Lequel?"

"Comme si tu avais besoin de le demander. TOI! Serais-tu prête à sacrifier tous ces mois de confiance, d'amour que nous avons partagés? Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir: tout est nouveau pour toi, tu ne me connais plus, mais pourrais-tu me faire confiance si je te le demande? Je t'aime, Catherine. Peux-tu accepter sans preuve? Comme j'ai accepté sans preuve de croire que tu étais vivante, alors que tout le monde me croyait dingue? Je suis tellement heureux, comblé que tu fasses partie de ma vie. De t'avoir retrouvée m'a redonné des forces, un but, j'ai retrouvé ma raison de vivre."

Catherine eut envie de crier son désarroi. Pourtant, elle parvint à garder son calme.

"Tu vas mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi, David, mais moi, je n'ai rien retrouvé!"

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Tu as retrouvé ta vie, tes amis,... ton chat... et... moi."

"Mais je ne suis pas honnête, ni envers toi, ni envers personne." s'écria-te-elle. "Je dois d'abord retrouver ma place dans ma tête, dans MA vie, avant de retrouver ma place dans les vôtres! J'ai l'impression d'avancer au ralenti dans un long couloir sombre, avec plein de portes de chaque côté, mais chaque fois que j'en ouvre une, je ne trouve qu'un grand vide derrière."

Starsky s'approcha d'elle, tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne vit pas la gorge de David vibrer, au bord du sanglot.

"Catherine, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça." dit-il tout bas.

Elle lui échappait, il allait la perdre, une fois de plus, pour de bon peut-être.

"Mais je n'en peux plus. Je fais semblant que tout va bien, mais... " Elle prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

"Le docteur Greene m'a dit que cela pourrait prendre des jours, des semaines ou des mois, que je pourrai retrouver la mémoire en partie ou en totalité, bref, personne ne peut me dire quand ni comment. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, David, de quoi je suis capable, et je dois le découvrir seule. Tu comprends?"

David restait sans voix. Une immense pression lui comprimait la poitrine, à l'endroit des impacts de balles. Ses cicatrices semblaient soudain se réveiller et saigner à nouveau. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal à l'âme. Il savait aussi qu'il devait agir avec la femme qu'il aimait comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, en respectant sa volonté. La laisser libre était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Même si cela signifiait s'amputer de la partie la plus précieuse de lui-même, celle qu'elle avait dessinée au plus profond de son être, et renoncer à être l'homme qu'il était devenu grâce à elle.

"Je pourrai t'appeler?"

"Pas tout de suite. Mais je ne vais pas disparaître, j'ai juste besoin d'y voir plus clair."

Catherine ne l'avait pas embrassé avant de partir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une heure plus tard, elle sonna chez Hutch. A l'occasionn de l'une de leurs ballades en ville, Starsky lui avait montré l'endroit où habitait son coéquipier, tous les lieux qu'elle avait connus. Aucun n'éveillait le moindre souvenir jusqu'à présent.

Hutch fut surpris de la voir lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Elle décida de tout lui expliquer sans détours.

"Hutch, je rentre chez moi. Je viens de parler à David. Je sais qu'il est malheureux de me voir partir, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. C'est juste que... je ne me sens pas bien là où je suis pour l'instant."

Hutch ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de Catherine et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire. Elle avait tellement besoin de chaleur, de se blottir contre quelqu'un sans aucune arrière pensée qu'elle s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte. Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, Hutch se sentit impuissant devant tant de chagrin.

"Je voudrais tant savoir, Hutch."

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, debout, au milieu du salon. Hutch donna à Catherine toute la tendresse qu'elle refusait de recevoir de David. Il voulait la retenir. Pas pour lui. Pour David. Pour cet homme à qui il avait voué une partie de son cœur et de son âme. Cet ami qu'il avait vu tomber sous les balles et pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Parce que leurs destins étaient inextricablement liés depuis le jour où ils avaient fait équipe pour la première fois. Parce que le bonheur de Starsky passait avant tout. Avant leur amitié si besoin.

Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que rien ne pourrait briser ce lien qui les unissait. Catherine avait réussi ce prodige de les rapprocher encore davantage tout en se nichant au creux de leur amitié et en faisant naître un nouveau David. Hutch aimait ce nouveau partenaire. Et il aimait Catherine. Tout simplement.

Avant de partir, Catherine se tourna une dernière fois vers Hutch et lui dit d'une voix douce:

"S'il te plaît, Hutch, prends soin de David. Je te le confie."

C'était le seul message qu'elle destinait à Hutch et la raison pour laquelle elle était venu le voir en définitive.

lle avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il regarda Ollie, posée sur la commode de sa chambre à coucher et frissonna.

Catherine venait de prononcer les mots de la dernière note de Terry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Après avoir vu Starsky passer par un stade presque euphorique après le retour de Catherine, il semblait à présent à Hutch impossible de sortir son partenaire d'un état mêlant agressivité et déprime. Starsky ne parlait plus que de l'enquête, refusait de sortir boire un verre au Pits ou n'importe où ailleurs. Le chat était resté chez lui, introuvable le jour du départ de la jeune femme et Starsky se limitait à le nourrir, sans toutefois le laisser s'approcher lorsque l'animal venait quémander des caresses.

Dobey laissait ses deux détectives gérer leur temps entre l'enquête et leur temps libre, réclamant seulement un rapport régulier sur leurs progrès.

Hutch venait chercher Starsky chaque jour, celui-ci ayant même perdu l'envie de sortir la Torino. Ils consultaient les dossiers, appelaient certains contacts, et aussi les familles des enfants. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Maggie Seldon.

Un soir, en ramenant Starsky chez lui, Hutch entra à sa suite, malgré l'intention évidente du détective brun de privilégier sa solitude. Il alla se servir une bière et en offrit une à Starsky qui, affalé sur le canapé, la tint d'une main sur son genou, sans la boire.

"Starsk?" demanda Hutch au terme d'un long moment de silence, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Mmm.. quoi?"

"Parle-moi, Starsky!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?"

"Tu sais bien."

"Tu veux parler de l'enquête?"

"Non. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, bonhomme. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça."

"Comment?"

"A t'apitoyer sur toi-même."

"Parce que je m'apitoie?"

"Oui. Parfaitement!"

"Fous-moi la paix, Hutch!"

"Non. Cette fois, je te lâcherai pas, mon gars. Ça suffit!" répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec en pointant son index vers le visage de Starsky, étonné. Hutch adoptait rarement ce ton menaçant à son égard.

"Ça ne te regarde pas. Alors dégage."

"Cause toujours!" lâcha Hutch d'une voix plus sèche encore.

Il se leva et se planta devant Starsky, qui leva les yeux vers son coéquipier.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu sais! Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré depuis des mois; j'étais aux premières loges, je te signale. J'ai bien cru te perdre. Mais j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand les docteurs m'ont dit que ton cœur avait lâché et que rien ne garantissait que tu allais t'en sortir. Et pourtant, tu es passé au travers. Je t'ai ensuite ramené chez moi, parce que cela me semblait être la seule solution logique en l'absence de Catherine. J'ai joué les infirmières, par choix personnel, parce que je n'aurais pas accepté qu'un étranger veille sur toi pendant ta convalescence."

"Je ne savais pas que... " commença Starsky, mais Hutch l'interrompit brutalement:

"Tu permets, je n'ai pas terminé!!"

Starsky se tut et fixa son ami, choqué par ce ton violent auquel il n'était pas accoutumé, pas envers lui. Hutch poursuivit sur le même ton autoritaire.

"Quand on nous a annoncé le crash et que tout le monde a pensé que Catherine avait disparu, j'ai encore pris sur moi parce qu'elle était... elle est tout pour toi. Mais tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas souffert de sa disparition? J'aime énormément Catherine, parce qu'elle a de l'humour, elle est intelligente, elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle sait nous faire rire, et qui plus est, elle te supporte tel que tu es. Elle a fait de toi un homme légèrement différent, et j'aime... enfin j'aimais ce que tu étais devenu grâce à elle. Je pense que vous allez bien ensemble. J'ai vu tout ça dans tes yeux le jour où elle est revenue. Elle n'a pas changé, Starsk, elle est restée la même. Elle est honnête avec elle-même et c'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu se retrouver seule. Je pense que quelque part, elle sent qu'elle t'aime, je l'ai vu dans son regard, mais il faut que tu la laisses un peu respirer. Elle a peur, elle est perdue. Et toi tu es perdu sans elle. Il vous faut un peu de temps à tous les deux. Et moi, je ne veux perdre ni l'un ni l'autre!"

Il pointa à nouveau un index agressif vers le visage de Starsky.

"Alors maintenant, tu vas te secouer et bosser sur cette saloperie d'enquête! Et on va retrouver ces gamins!! On appellera Catherine de temps en temps, elle reste en ville." Starsky parut surpris. "Oui, elle est venue me voir après t'avoir annoncé qu'elle partait de chez toi. Je te le dis parce qu'on s'est toujours tout dit. Elle veut s'en sortir, mais elle besoin de respirer et on est tous là autour d'elle à l'étouffer. Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra, j'en mets ma main droite à couper. Et tu sais que je suis droitier, OK?"

Starsky mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Hutch venait de terminer sur une boutade. Il le regarda sans bouger. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait preuve d'égoïsme envers Catherine, envers Hutch, envers beaucoup de gens probablement. Même s'il avait touché la mort du bout du doigt, il avait su qu'il allait s'en sortir et s'était laissé aller à de longues séances de bouderie en solitaire. Ce soir, il voyait dans les yeux de Hutch un mélange rare de colère et d'amour. Il se leva lentement, posa sa bière sur la table basse et s'avança vers lui.

"Je te demande pardon, Hutch." dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

"De quoi?"

"D'avoir été un tel crétin."

"Un tout petit peu quand même. Tu avais le droit, tu en as bavé. Mais aujourd'hui, faut que tu te secoues; bonhomme. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Pour notre enquête?"

"Non, Starsk. J'ai besoin de TOI, de mon ami."

"Mais... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être."

"Alors comporte-toi en tant que tel."

"Comment?"

"Sois toi-même. Le Starsky que je connais et que j'aime ne se laisserait pas aller à la mélancolie, pas trop longtemps, ni à une agressivité gratuite."

"J'ai compris... Je suis désolé."

"Tu l'as déjà dit!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"Commence par venir là, gros bêta." dit Hutch en le prenant dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte fut forte, virile, telle celle de deux hommes qui en avaient bavé ensemble, qui traversaient tous les drames ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, comme lorsque Hutch s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Starsky après la mort de Gillian, comme lorsque Starsky mourait à petit feu dans les bras de Hutch après une injection de poison. Chacun avait vu la mort de très près, mais l'autre avait tendu le fil vital entre eux qui leur permettait de retrouver le chemin de la vie et surtout de leur amitié indéfectible.

"Elle me manque, Hutch. Elle me manque tellement." murmura Starsky.

"A moi aussi, mec." répondit simplement Hutch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Le lendemain, les deux détectives étaient en train de faire le point avec leur chef dans son bureau sur les maigres éléments du dossier lorsqu'on passa un appel à leur Capitaine. Celui-ci écouta attentivement, prit des notes dans un petit bloc notes. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'adressa à ses deux détectives en arrachant la feuille du bloc.

"On vient de nous signaler un accident de voiture sur Whitmore. Le chauffeur est mort sur le coup." annonça Dobey en tendant le papier à Hutch, le plus proche de lui.

"Chef, pourquoi nous parlez de cet accident? C'est pratiquement en dehors de la ville et on est toujours sur l'affaire Garner/Carpintero." rétorqua Starsky d'un ton impatient.

"Je sais, mais vous irez voir quand même!" dépondit Dobey d'un ton qui n'admettait plus de réplique. "On a retrouvé des achats intéressants dans le coffre de la voiture. Du lait pour enfants, des petits pots, et tout un tas de trucs pour bébés. Le chauffeur a été identifié; il s'agit de Jo Slade. Il a un casier chez nous, pour diverses affaires de cambriolage. Selon son dossier, il n'a ni femme ni enfant, alors, creusez-vous les méninges pour une fois et tâchez de savoir pourquoi il se balladait avec des articles pour bébés!"

"C'est parti, Chef vénéré." dit Starsky en se levant avec entrain et sortit du bureau prendre sa veste.

Dobey regarda Hutch et demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu de si bonne humeur."

"Ça doit être parce qu'on va peut-être enfin progresser sur cette affaire."

"Rien ne dit que les deux cas sont liés. Mais ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup."

Avant que Hutch se sorte, le Capitaine se hasarda à une dernière question.

"Et... comment va Catherine?"

"Elle est rentrée chez elle. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de faire le point. Mais elle va bien."

"Et Starsky, comment prend-il tout ça?"

"Il a intérêt à le prendre du bon côté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chef, j'y veille."

Il n'attendit pas davantage et fonça rejoindre Starsky.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Slade ne pouvait plus rien dire, il était bel et bien quelque peu refroidi. Le médecin légiste avait annoncé l'heure du décès une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Starsky récupéra un polaroid du corps pendant que Hutch foullait les poches et la voiture de la victime. Les tickets de caisse retrouvés sur le corps de Jo Slade permirent de retrouver le magasin dans lequel il venait de faire ses achats.

Les deux détectives s'y rendirent sans tarder et posèrent les questions rituelles au gérant et au personnel tout en exhibant la photo de Slade. Le gérant leur confirma qu'il avait bien vu l'homme à trois reprises durant les jours précédents.

La dernière fois, c'était le matin même, quelques heures avant qu'ils ne viennent les interroger. Toujours pour le même genre d'articles. Apparemment, il venait seul. Toutefois, lorsque les détectives demandèrent si quelqu'un au magasin avait par hasard remarqué le modèle ou le numéro de sa voiture, ni le gérant ni la caissière ne purent les aider.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque la caissière parut soudain se souvenir d'un détail.

"Attendez, détective, hier, une femme est venue et a acheté exactement la même chose que cet homme. Ce n''est peut-être qu'une coïncidence?"

"Pouvez-vous nous décrire cette femme?" demanda Hutch.

"Heu, voyons, je dirais la trentaine, brune..."

"Réfléchissez bien, c'est très important." prononça Starsky d'une voix très calme et posée.

"J'essaie... voyons voir... elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, attachés derrière, très serrés...Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Elle m'a semblé très sévère et n'a pratiquement pas parlé. Juste _bonjour-au revoir_."

Le signalement pouvait correspondre à celui de Margareth Seldon comme à celui d'un bon nombre de femmes dans la ville. Hutch tendit une carte à la caissière.

"Si vous la revoyez, pouvez-vous nous appeler à ce numéro, c'est vraiment très important. Surtout, soyez discrète."

"Bien sûr, détective."

"Je vous remercie."

Les deux policiers sortirent du magasin et appelèrent le Central pour qu'on leur communique la dernière adresse connue de Slade.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils se firent ouvrir par le concierge après avoir montré leur badge.

L'appartement de Slade était dans un état minable, de toute évidence, il n'y habitait pas depuis un moment. Le lit n'était pas défait, aucune trace dans la salle de bains, rien n'indiquait une présence récente. Ils fouillèrent partout avec soin, ne sachant même pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, Starsky trouva dans le tiroir de la table de nuit un morceau de papier.

"Hutch, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé."

Son coéquipier prit le papier, le lut. Un pli lui barra soudain le front.

"Ce sont les deux adresses des environs où les gamins ont été enlevés! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait commis l'imprudence de laisser traîner une preuve pareille!"

"Ce n'était peut-être pas une lumière! En tout cas, avec le contenu des courses qu'on a trouvées dans le coffre de sa voiture, on tient peut-être enfin une piste!"

"Oui, mais on ne sait pas où il allait quand il s'est planté sur Whitmore."

"Merde, s'il avait survécu, on aurait eu une chance de l'interroger." fulmina Starsky.

"On va éplucher son dossier de fond en comble. Il doit bien y avoir un indice."

"On rentre au Central!"

"D'accord. Ensuite, je te ramène chez toi."

Hutch fut quelque peu étonné de voir que Starsky était parvenu à contenir sa rage.

"Tu veux rester pour une pizza?" demanda Starsky.

"Ouais, j'aimerais bien."

Il savait qu'il avait presque retrouvé son partenaire tel qu'il était avant... enfin AVANT, et il sentit au fond de lui un début de soulagement immense.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Catherine réaménagea plusieurs fois son appartement. Elle changeait sans cesse les meubles de place, les photos au mur changeaient de pièce. Au bout de quatre jours de ce va-et-vient, elle en eu assez de chercher désespérément dans ce qui était censé être son environnement familier un quelconque souvenir qui se refusait à refaire surface.

Elle appela son patron et négocia sa réintégration. Au moins, elle semblait avoir conservé ses connaissances linguistiques. Elle s'était exprimée tout naturellement en français lors de son séjour chez Jacques. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée aux États-Unis, il lui avait paru tout aussi naturel de parler anglais. Sa bibliothèque comptait des ouvrages dans les deux langues et à la lecture, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. Son patron lui proposa donc de lui confier la traduction préliminaire d'un rapport à remettre trois semaines plus tard. Une trentaine de pages, avait-il dit, était un début suffisant. Elle promit de passer le lundi suivant chercher le document.

Elle consulta ensuite journal local, cherchant s'il y avait un film intéressant à voir au cinéma près de chez elle. Un titre l'interpella. "Le Retour" (*). Le film datait de l'année précédente et ressortait pour quelques séances.

Le vendredi soir, un quart d'heure avant la séance, elle se présenta au guichet, paya son entrée puis décida de s'acheter quelques friandises au chocolat. Depuis son retour, elle était devenue véritablement accro aux sucreries.

Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, elle en était à sa deuxième barre et fourra la troisième dans son sac, _pour plus tard_, se dit-elle.

Le film traitait de la guerre du Vietnam et de tous ceux qui en étaient revenu mutilés. Elle trouva le début assez glauque. Le personnage principal, en chaise roulante, se battait avec une rage indicible pour retrouver une vie normale. Elle trouva certaines scènes assez dures, surtout celle où un jeune homme, totalement déboussolé par la guerre, finissait par se suicider en s'injectant de l'air dans les veines. Le héros finissait par tomber amoureux d'une jeune soignante volontaire dont le mari officier était sur le front. La scène où ils avaient fait l'amour la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'était sentie handicapée elle-même, privée de ses souvenirs, mais en regardant cet homme privé de sa virilité faire jouir sa compagne avec beaucoup de patience et de tendresse, elle eut presque envie de pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un film, bien sûr. Mais elle se sentit soudain beaucoup moins infirme. Elle resta perplexe à la fin du film: le mari, ayant appris la liaison de sa femme avec le vétéran handicapé, partait à la nage au large, après s'être débarrassé de tous ses vêtements, y compris l'alliance qu'il avait pourtant promis à sa femme de ne jamais enlever.

Longtemps après être sorti de la salle, elle avait encore dans la tête la chanson du générique de fin: "Remember me...". Elle sourit. Elle se souvint aussi d'une phrase: "_Parfois j'ai l'impression de devenir ce que les gens voient en __moi_." avait dit le vétéran blessé. Était-ce un hasard? Un message?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle pensa à David. Son visage l'obsédait presqu'en permanence. Et s'il avait raison de vouloir la garder? Elle se demanda si, malgré le vide de ses souvenirs, elle en était arrivée à tomber amoureuse de cet homme une nouvelle fois, à voir dans son attitude, sa tendresse, ses attentions, et les frissons qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence, la preuve qu'un lien particulier les avait unis jadis et les unissait encore. Elle se sentait lâche. Tout le monde autour d'elle la traitait comme une enfant perdue qu'on vient de retrouver, avec trop de sollicitude. Cela finissait par l'irriter. Elle n'avait perdu que la mémoire, après tout.

_C'est complètement fou - _se dit-elle _- c'est comme si je ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant il me manque. Je le regarde et quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à lui faire confiance. Dois-je laisser les choses suivre leur cours? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je parte, loin, que je refasse ma vie ailleurs. Et si je retrouve la mémoire? Et que je me rende compte que finalement ma vie est ICI? Pourrais-je revenir et tout retrouver comme avant? S'il m'aime, aura-t-il la patience d'attendre? Je ne sais même pas si moi, j'ai la patience d'attendre. Qu'attend-il de moi? Comment reconstruire la vie que nous avions avant? J'ai envie de l'appeler. Pour lui dire quoi? Que j'ai envie de le voir? D'être dans ses bras? Et s'il en avait assez d'attendre et qu'il ne veuille pas me voir? Et si j'appelais Hutch pour savoir comment va David? Non, ne pas l'affronter face à face serait encore pire..._

Catherine passa la nuit à chercher une réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Et chaque fois qu'elle semblait proche d'une réponse, son raisonnement s'effondrait et elle repartait de zéro. Épuisée, elle finit par s'assoupir dans le canapé, roulée position fœtale, les deux mains enlacées glissées sous sa joue.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**(*) Coming Home, 1978, Hal Ashby, avec Jane Fonda et Jon Voight**


	20. Chapter 20

**Comme je suis pour l'instant privée de connection chez moi, j'en profite pour vous régaler du chapitre suivant tant que j'ai accès au net... sinon certaines risquent la crise de manque :-)... (je ne fais que citer les termes de certaines fans.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Les rayons du soleil la réveillèrent vers sept heures du matin. Elle avait un peu mal partout à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Elle se leva lentement, se frotta doucement le visage et défit la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, fit couler la douche, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau. Elle demeura ainsi, sans bouger, les yeux fermés. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son visage et de son corps, entraînant les larmes, la peur, les doutes. Dans sa tête résonnait des notes...Tout d'abord, elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître l'air, puis peu à peu, des mots se dessinèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Cet air, elle le connaissait. Quand l'avait-elle entendu? Où? A quelle occasion? Elle savait que c'était important.

_"I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes,_

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you." (*)_

Les yeux fermés, elle revoyait des yeux bleus. Ils la fixaient, pénétraient au plus profond de son âme.

Elle sortit de la douche, et sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, elle se mit devant le miroir et regarda son corps, son visage, ses yeux. Elle porta très lentement les doigts à ses lèvres, traça du bout de l'index les contours de sa bouche. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle demeura un long moment à examiner son reflet. Le regard dans le vague, elle imagina David derrière elle, ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains caressant ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre. Elle imagina ses yeux fixant son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, tout comme son sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux, en manque des plaisirs qu'elle aurait voulu redécouvrir avec lui. Elle sentit soudain monter la rage.

_Ce n'est pas juste! J'avais une vie ici. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Je n'ai rien à offrir. Même pas à David. Il est débordant d'amour et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, me tirer d'ici, oublier pour de bon le peu dont je me souvienne... C'est ridicule. Cela ne changerait rien. C'est comme ce gars dans le film, il a perdu beaucoup plus que moi et pourtant il se bat. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi. A me retrouver. A LE retrouver, lui. Qui peut m'aider? Hutch, peut-être? Il semble éprouver de l'amitié pour moi. Lui et David semblent si proches. Pourquoi ne puis-je parvenir à me souvenir? Et si j'avais fait quelque chose de terrible et que je ne veuille pas m'en souvenir. Oh et puis, merde! Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de me poser toujours les mêmes questions et de pas avoir de réponses!_

D'un geste violent, elle balaya de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur la tablette un poussant un cri de rage. Les poings serrés en appui sur le lavabo, elle serra les dents, le souffle court.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. Sa colère se dissipa lentement. Elle s'habilla.

Elle chercha quelque chose dans l'appartement, mais perdit le fil de sa pensée.

Elle alla vers le téléphone, hésita un instant, saisit le combiné et composa un numéro. Samedi matin. Elle était presque sûre de le trouver chez lui.

"Allô?"

"Bonjour Hutch, c'est Cat."

"Salut Cat. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu?"

"Ça pourrait aller mieux. Hutch, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. On peut se voir?"

"D'accord. Tu veux que je passe chez toi?"

"Si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Ça va aller."

"Je serai chez toi dans une vingtaine de minutes."

"Je prépare un bon café pendant ce temps."

"Sans sucre pour moi."

"Je sais." répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Elle avait enfin pris une décision.

Au diable la raison. Elle voulait suivre son instinct.

Elle respirerait mieux.

Enfin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A quelques kilomètres de là, Hutch sourit, enfila une veste et quitta rapidement son appartement.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elle ouvrit la porte et invita Hutch à entrer.

"Tu arrives à temps, le café est prêt."

"Génial."

"Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Merci, Cat, juste un café, ça ira."

Ils s'installèrent dans la petite cuisine et tandis qu'elle versait le café, Hutch la regarda sans rien dire. Il attendait qu'elle se sente prête à lui parler.

Catherine cherchait ses mots. Puis elle se lança à l'eau.

"Comment va David?"

"Ça va, il tient le coup."

"Je... Oh Hutch, je ne sais pas comment le dire. Il... il me manque. Je me sens bizarre, mais c'est comme si quelque chose en moi me disait d'aller vers lui. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à chercher qui je suis, à me demander si je dois faire confiance à David, à toi, et me laisser guider par tous ces gens qui veulent m'aider. Certains jours, j'ai envie de hurler qu'on me laisse en paix. Et puis, j'ai peur de me retrouver seule. Au moins, ici, j'avais une vie, même si mon esprit n'est qu'un grand vide. Tu comprends?"

"Oh oui, Catherine. David n'est pas bien non plus, tu sais. Tu lui manques aussi."

"Tu penses que je devrais aller le voir?"

"Si tu te sens prête..."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis prête... ou si je le serai jamais. C'est dingue! J'ai envie de le voir. Mais j'ai peur de l'affronter seule. C'est idiot, non?"

"Pas du tout. Je peux comprendre ça. Et si tu venais dimanche soir? J'inviterai Starsky à passer la soirée chez moi, sans lui dire que tu viens. On lui fera la surprise, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Catherine sourit. Discrètement, au fil des semaines, en peu de mots, Hutch était devenu - ou redevenu? - un ami à qui elle sentait pouvoir se confier sans réserve.

"C'est d'accord. A quelle heure?"

"Disons, dix-neuf heures."

"C'est parfait... Heu... Merci, Hutch. Je suis convaincue au moins d'une chose."

"Ah oui? Quoi?"

"Starsky et toi êtes vraiment très proches."

"Oui, très."

Hutch regarda Catherine. Il leva sa tasse vers Catherine qui fit de même. Ils trinquèrent.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois là. A ton retour!" dit Hutch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hutch entendit le téléphone sonner chez lui alors qu'il montait les dernières marches. Il se précipita et parvint à décrocher à temps.

"J'espère que c'est important, un samedi matin?"

"T'es déjà debout, mon grand?" plaisanta Starsky au bout du fil, sachant que Hutch se réveillait aux aurores, buvait un café et faisait ses deux ou trois kilomètres de jogging tous les matins, même lorsqu'il n'étais pas en service.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je tiens à ma forme, MOI! Par contre, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber du lit si tôt?"

"J'ai reçu un appel de Huggy. Il a trouvé la trace du frère de Jo. Il se trouve que Marvin Slade souffre d'une maladie hormonale chronique et il a besoin chaque jour d'un médicament particulier qui n'est délivré que sur prescription. Il a évité les médecins jusqu'ici, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais il ne peut se passer de ce médicament. Ne me demande pas comment mais Huggy a réussi à trouver le contact qui le fournit en douce en subtilisant ses doses en pharmacie. Il doit repasser en fin de matinée chercher ses prochaines doses. On a une chance de le choper si on se dépêche. Prépare-toi, j'arrive."

"Je suis déjà prêt. Je t'attends en bas." répondit Hutch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils faisaient le guet à une cinquantaine de mètres de la pharmacie. De l'endroit où ils étaient postés, ils pouvaient voir l'entrée principale ainsi que la porte des livraisons, située à l'arrière.

"Tu crois qu'il va vraiment venir aujourd'hui?" demanda Starsky tout en dévorant son deuxième donut.

"Ya intérêt! Sinon tu vas prendre dix kilos à force d'ingurgiter autant. Et puis, Huggy ne nous a jamais filé de tuyaux bidons. Il n'y a pas encore de clients pour l'instant, ça nous laisse le champ libre, c'est déjà ça."

"Mouais, n'empêche, j'espère que Slade est vraiment à court, sinon, on est marron pour cette fois."

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une voiture approcha de la pharmacie et se gara à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les deux détectives se tassèrent sur leur siège pour ne pas se faire voir. Même si personne ne pouvait les entendre, Hutch murmura:

"Starsky, regarde, la voiture correspond au signalement du véhicule utilisé lors des enlèvements."

"T'as raison. Bon Dieu, Hutch, j'espère qu'on le tient, cette fois."

"On attend qu'il soit entré, puis on fonce."

Dès que Slade fut entré par la porte arrière, Hutch appela le Central pour qu'on leur envoie du renfort de toute urgence. Puis ils sortirent de la Torino et foncèrent vers la pharmacie. Au moment de se séparer, ils échangèrent un regard appuyé, comme d'habitude avant chaque intervention dont l'issue était incertaine.

"Je prends l'arrière." dit Starsky en regardant intensément son coéquipier.

"Bon, alors je prends l'avant." répondit Hutch avec le même regard.

Ils étaient synchrones, comme au bon vieux temps. Chacun avait déjà dégainé son arme.

"On se téléphone..."

"... On s'fait une bouffe"

Discrètement, ils entrèrent au même moment dans la pharmacie.

Starsky entendit des voix dans l'arrière boutique. Il libéra le cran de sûreté de son Beretta et progressa sans bruit. Hutch était entré par la porte principale; une chance qu'il n'y eut aucune sonnerie pour annoncer l'ouverture de la porte. C'était une aubaine pour eux. Hutch dégaina son Magnum, l'arma et rejoignit son coéquipier vers l'arrière de la pharmacie. Slade et son fournisseur étaient coincés.

A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux détectives échangèrent un hochement de tête, se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte, prêts à intervenir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en même temps, arme pointée sur les deux hommes pris par surprise et annoncèrent d'une voix claire "Police, pas un geste!". Slade fit une tentative pour saisir son arme.

"A ta place, je n'essaierai même pas!" dit Hutch, qui était le plus proche de lui, d'une voix très calme, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Starsky pointait son arme sur l'autre homme qui avait levé les mains et s'exclamait d'une voix étranglée:

"Ne tirez pas, ne tirez pas, je n'ai rien fait!"

"Ah non? Dans ce cas, bouge pas, t'en fera encore moins!" Starsky s'approcha de lui, le força à lui tourner le dos et lui passa les menottes, tandis que Hutch tenait toujours Slade en joue. "Tu t'expliqueras au poste. Trafic de médicaments, dis-moi, c'est devenu légal ou c'est juste pour arrondir tes fins de mois?"

L'homme ne répondit rien, totalement paniqué.

"Bouge pas, surtout! On va t'offrir un petit séjour chez nous, tu pourras t'expliquer à ton aise." poursuivit Starsky.

Ils entendirent la sirène d'une voiture pie. Pour une fois, les collègues n'avaient pas traîné.

"Tiens, voilà ton taxi!" annonça le détective brun.

Lorsque Starsky se fut assuré que le complice de Slade était hors d'état de nuire, il prit les menottes dans la poche de Hutch tandis que celui-ci pointait toujours son arme sur Slade. Il débarrassa celui-ci de son arme, vida le chargeur et lui attacha les poignets dans le dos.

A ce moment, deux policiers en uniforme entrèrent dans la pharmacie. Starsky les interpella depuis la pièce du fond.

"Par ici, les gars!" cria-t-il en poussant le complice dans leur direction. "Embarquez-moi déjà celui-ci, lisez-lui ses droits et gardez-le au frais. On s'en occupera plus tard."

Les deux policiers emmenèrent le prisonnier.

"Bon, maintenant à toi." dit Starsky en regardant Slade droit dans les yeux. "Si tu nous dit ce qu'on a envie d'entendre, on t'offrira une petite visite gratuite des locaux de la Police. Alors t'as intérêt à être très coopératif, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes questions!"

Hutch regardait avec amusement Starsky jouer le rôle du policier méchant et agressif. Lorsqu'ils appréhendaient un suspect qu'il sentaient peu sûr de lui, leur petite mise en scène fonctionnait toujours à merveille.

"Et t'as pas intérêt à mettre mon coéquipier en pétard." ajouta Hutch. "Parce qu'une fois qu'il est lâché, même moi, j'arrive pas à le calmer. La dernière fois qu'il s'est mis en rogne, il a envoyé deux types plus costauds que toi à l'hôpital."

Hutch, qui tenait toujours Slade par l'épaule, sentit les muscles de l'homme se détendre. Slade parlait à présent à voix basse, résigné.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"On veut savoir où sont les gamins."

Slade comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de feindre avec les deux détectives.

"Je vous jure qu'on ne leur a rien fait. C'est elle qui nous a payés pour les enlever! Ils vont bien, je vous jure, c'est la vérité! Ils sont à la villa. Elle... elle nous a dit que c'était ses enfants, qu'on les lui avait enlevés et qu'elle avait le droit de les récupérer."

Il était visiblement affolé.

Starsky se planta devant lui, le fixa d'un regard froid. Il y avait comme une lueur de meurtre dans ses yeux bleus.

"Et toi, tu l'as cru?"

"Elle nous a dit que les gamins lui avaient été enlevés à la naissance et qu'elle s'était battue en vain pendant deux ans pour les récupérer."

"C'est pas possible d'être naïf à ce point! Ces gamins ne sont pas les siens. Elle les a bel et bien kidnappés, ou plutôt, toi et ton frangin les avez kidnappés. Tu es complice d'enlèvement d'enfants mineurs. Et tu sais ce que ça va te coûter? Maintenant, tu vas nous dire où est cette villa, et vite!"

"D'accord. Je vais vous y emmener. Mais je..."

"Quoi?"

"Si je vous aide, vous ...?"

Les deux détectives savaient que Slade allait tenter de négocier un allègement de peine.

"Tu te fous de moi?" explosa Starsky. "Sois déjà heureux que je ne mette pas mon poing dans la figure! Allez, on y va. Quand on y sera, tu nous feras entrer discrètement. Où sont les enfants?"

"Dans la chambre en haut."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à part elle dans la maison?"

"Non, seulement elle et les gamins."

Ils poussèrent Slade devant eux et l'emmenèrent dans la Torino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

...

(*) Eric Clapton "Wonderful Tonight"


	21. Chapter 21

**Courage, chers lecteurs... vous vous doutez bien que quelque chose va arriver.  
Je souhaite remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie avec fidélité jusqu'à présent. Vos commentaires _on_ et _off-line / cfr le FOFO :-) /_ me vont droit au coeur... et, c'est une certitude, m'encouragent à poursuivre mon travail d'écriture.**

**Amicalement,  
Prolixius5**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Slade leur indiqua la route jusqu'à la villa située au bout de Whitmore, située à environ deux kilomètres de l'endroit où son frère Jo avait trouvé la mort.

La villa était en retrait, des arbres la camouflaient en grande partie, les rideaux étaient tirés à chaque fenêtre.

Starsky se gara de façon à ne pas être vu et pour une fois, il regretta d'avoir pris la Torino, elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

"Est-ce qu'elle t'attend?" demanda-t-il à Slade.

"Oui. Avant d'aller à la pharmacie, je suis passé acheter des peluches, elle voulait les offrir à ses... aux gamins."

"Bon. Tu vas y aller. On sera derrière toi. Pas de blague, hein? Si tu fais exactement ce qu'on te dit, ça pourrait compter lors de ton passage devant le juge. Hutch, appelle le Central et demande-leur d'envoyer du renfort. Et une ambulance. Et un médecin! Et surtout qu'ils viennent sans ameuter tout le quartier avec leurs sirènes!"

Il reporta son attention sur la maison.

"Tu es certain qu'il n'y a que Seldon et les enfants?"

"Oui."

"Bon, tu vas y aller. On te suit. Dès que tu seras à l'intérieur, assure-toi qu'elle n'est pas près de l'entrée. Tu laisses la porte entrouverte. Il y a un autre accès?"

"Oui, la cuisine. Il y a une porte derrière qui donne sur le jardin."

"Elle est ouverte?"

"Non, mais je peux l'ouvrir."

"OK." intervint Hutch. "Je passerai par derrière. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit dans la cuisine sinon j'aurai l'air malin."

Ils donnèrent encore quelques instructions à Slade avant de le faire sortir. Ils lui enlevèrent les menottes.

"Les peluches!!" s'écria-t-il soudain. "Elles sont restées dans ma voiture!"

"Tant pis. T'as qu'à inventer une histoire. Et t'as intérêt à être convaincant!"

Slade avança lentement vers la maison en longeant le trottoir depuis le bout de la rue, pour que Maggie ne le voit pas venir depuis une fenêtre. Starsky le suivait à quelques mètres, en se cachant derrière les arbres et les palissades des maisons avoisinantes. Hutch passait par les jardins et tentait de rejoindre l'arrière de la maison sans se faire repérer.

Lorsque Slade parvint à la porte d'entrée, il utilisa sa clé pour ouvrir, laissa la porte béante, le temps de s'assurer que Maggie n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il fit signe à Starsky qui se glissa furtivement derrière lui et se cacha dans un recoin de la pièce. Il l'entendit parler à l'étage. Il dégaina son arme.

Slade alla sans bruit déverrouiller la porte de la cuisine et fit entrer Hutch.

"Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?" murmura Slade.

"Monte, ça la rassurera. Et tâche de la faire sortir de la pièce, il faut qu'elle s'éloigne des enfants."

Slade monta l'escalier, très lentement. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pallier, il attendit d'être certain que Maggie était avec les enfants et fit signe à Starsky qui le rejoignit avec la discrétion d'un félin à à l'affût. Le policier se cacha à l'entrée de la salle de bains sur la droite du couloir. Devant lui se trouvait la chambre d'où provenaient les voix des enfants et de Maggie. Hutch monta à son tour et rejoignit son coéquipier. Ils entendaient Maggie parler aux enfants. Sa voix était douce, maternelle. Parfait! Elle ne se doutait de rien. Hutch se déplaça et alla se poster dans un recoin près de la porte de la chambre sur la droite. Il fit signe à Slade d'agir comme convenu.

"Maggie, c'est moi." dit Slade à voix haute.

"Oui, je t'ai entendu, Marvin. As-tu apporté les nounours?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix détendue, tout en continuant à parler aux enfants qu'on entendait babiller.

"C'est-à-dire que... le magasin était fermé."

"Fermé? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été voir ailleurs?"

Slade ne savait quoi répondre, regarda Hutch, le questionna du regard. Hutch lui fit signe de garder le silence, portant l'index à ses lèvres. Slade recula de quelques pas. Hutch lui fit signe de s'écarter de la ligne de mire de Starsky, en position derrière lui.

"Slade?"

Hutch lui fit signe de se taire.

"Slade, réponds, nom d'un chien!"

La voix de Maggie se rapprochait.

Hutch vit une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit et vit Slade pétrifié, elle s'arrêta et vit son regard apeuré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit un objet dur et métallique contre son flanc droit.

"Surtout, pas de geste brusque!" dit doucement Hutch, ne voulant par effrayer les enfants.

Au même moment, Starsky sortit de la salle de bains, son arme pointée sur elle. Maggie ne bougeait toujours pas. Tandis que Starsky se rapprochait, le regard de la femme passa de l'un à l'autre. Elle était calme, comme si elle s'était attendu à leur visite. Elle se tourna et regarda les enfants, assis sur le tapis. Ils jouaient avec des cubes de couleurs. Maggie les regarda, l'air attendri. Les policiers l'entendirent murmurer.

"Ils sont trop mignons, vous ne trouvez pas? Regardez-les, je leur ai acheté ces cubes la semaine dernière et ils ne jouent plus qu'avec ça... Il est bientôt l'heure, il faut que je prépare leur repas. Ils adorent la purée de carottes. Slade, tu as pensé à acheter des carottes? Et des crèmes à la vanille?"

Starsky posa son regard tour à tour sur Maggie, Slade et enfin Hutch. Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard. Maggie avait déconnecté! Hutch passa les menottes autour des poignets de Maggie en lui énonçant ses droits, mais il doutait qu'elle ait vraiment compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Starsky fonça dans la chambre, s'arrêt net à un mètre des petits. Ils empilaient les cubes en une tour qui s'effondrait immanquablement. Les enfants éclataient de rire à chaque fois. Il s'assit en tailleur près d'eux.

"Bonjour Maria. Bonjour Christopher." dit-il avec douceur.

Les enfants le regardèrent, et lorsqu'il virent cet homme brun aux cheveux frisés au regard bleu pétillant et son sourire immense, ils lui tendirent des cubes pour qu'il les aide à reconstruire leur tour. Il posa la main sur les cheveux de Maria, puis de Christopher. Maggie regardait dans la direction des enfants, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Slade ne bougeait pas.

Ils entendirent des véhicules s'arrêter devant la maison. Hutch fit signe à Slade de descendre devant lui, tandis qu'il emmenait Maggie, sans résistance. Il confia chacun aux policiers et au médecin qui venait d'arriver.

Lorsqu'il remonta à l'étage, Starsky jouait toujours avec les enfants. Il les regarda tous les trois et pensa à Catherine. Starsky leva les yeux vers Hutch. Celui-ci vit dans les yeux de David un mélange de fierté, de bonheur et de tristesse. Et il en comprit la raison.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

Les enfants furent ramenés chez leur famille respective. Après un moment d'hésitation alors qu'ils cherchaient Maggie des yeux, ils finirent pas se blottir dans les bras de leurs parents en pleurs.

Les deux détectives se rendirent ensuite au Central. Dobey les félicita, sans emphase. Il savait leur faire comprendre d'un regard ou au son de sa voix qu'ils étaient ses éléments les plus précieux dans son équipe. De grandes déclarations étaient superflues entre eux. Dobey acceptait même de la part de ses "fils" - comme il aimait parfois à les appeler - plus d'entorses au règlement qu'aucun autre responsable de service. Les policiers préparèrent un rapport préliminaire sur les circonstances de la double arrestation, rapport qu'ils peaufineraient peu après.

Marvin allait probablement écoper de quelques années, tandis que Maggie semblait avoir complètement perdu le sens de la réalité et continuait à parler des enfants comme si allait les retrouver un peu plus tard. L'examen psychiatrique allait certainement révéler que Maggie étaitdevenue folle. Elle n'avait fait aucun mal aux enfants, les avait traités avec beaucoup de tendresse.

L'ex-infirmière Maggie Seldon allait subir un interrogatoire, des tests psychiatriques, une évaluation de son QI, selon les procédures en vigueur dans ce genre de cas. Si l'on prenait en considération sa carrière exemplaire, son casier vierge avant les récents événements et la façon dont elle s'était occupée des enfants à leur naissance, ces éléments pourraient le cas échéant adoucir légèrement la sentence. Toutefois, elle s'était rendue coupable d'enlèvements de mineurs, avec préméditation puisqu'il y avait des complices et une surveillance préalable des déplacements des enfants et des personnes qui s'en occupaient. Si les psychiatres parvenaient à faire prendre en compte le fait qu'elle ait pu agir sous le coup du choc de l'avortement dont elle avait été victime, la sentence aurait pu être allégée. Le problème était que deux ans s'étaient écoulés entre son propre drame et le crime pour lequel elle venait d'être arrêtée. Si de plus, le jury était composé en majorité d'hommes, elle risquait d'écoper de dix ans de prison, au moins. Ou l'asile psychiatrique à long terme. Son complice quant à lui, écoperait d'un peu moins.

La suite appartenait désormais aux médecins, aux avocats, au tribunal, au juge prononçant la sentence.

Les deux détectives étaient simplement heureux d'avoir vu dans les yeux de chacun des parents un immense soulagement, des larmes de joie, des étreintes si fortes qu'ils avaient presque pleuré avec eux.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

Starsky avait refusé l'invitation du blond à venir passer la soirée chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de fêter la fin de l'enquête. Même si tout se terminait bien pour les enfants, Hutch sentit qu'il demeurait dans le cœur de son ami un sentiment d'inaccompli. Il manquait quelque chose.

Aussi décida-t-il de s'inviter de force chez Starsky. Auparavant, il appela Catherine pour lui annoncer le changement de plan.

Vers sept heures moins le quart, il frappa chez Starsky et comme celui-ci de répondait pas, il entra. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre pris cette habitude, sauf si une fille était censée s'y trouver.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Hutch sentait qu'il lui faudrait du doigté pour s'imposer chez son ami. Il le trouva affalé sur le canapé, une bière entamée à la main et le visage renfrogné.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si c'est comme ça que tu soignes ton régime, c'est pas brillant."

"Hutch, s'il te plait, pas ce soir, OK? Suis pas d'humeur." répondit Starsky sans le regarder.

"On se demande bien pourquoi? On a quand même réussi une arrestation sans bavure hier. On a retrouvé les enfants sains et saufs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?"

"Du calme... Et être seul."

"Dommage, j'ai apporté ça." répondit-il Hutch en posant un plateau de fruits de mer sur la table basse. Il sortit une bouteille de bourgogne blanc de chacune des poches profondes de sa veste.

Starsky se redressa et regarda le plateau avec de grands yeux ébahis. La nourriture agissait souvent comme un anti-dépresseur sur le brun et Hutch connaissait toutes les bonnes astuces pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

"C'est quoi, ça?"

"_ÇA_, c'est encore mieux que le spécial Humphrey Bogart que ta mère m'a décrit il y a quelques années! Ça ne se mange pas, ça se déguste, Starsk. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à savourer une nourriture saine."

Starsky était intrigué. Il inspecta le plateau.

"Dis donc , il y en a au moins pour quatre!"

"T'inquiète pas. Il y en aura assez." répondit Hutch en prenant le plateau et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"J'ai pas peur qu'il n'y en ait pas assez; j'ai dit qu'il y en avait trop pour nous deux!"

Tandis qu'il passait en revue avec appétit le contenu du plareau, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le tira de son inspection culinaire.

"Un dimanche soir?" dit le brun en se levant. "Je n'attends personne... je ne t'attendais même pas toi!" fit-il en jetant un regard dérobé au blond.

"Qui t'a dit qu'on serait deux?" murmura Hutch depuis la cuisine, au moment-même où Starsky ouvrait la porte.

Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question et se doutait du choc que devait éprouver Starsky en cette seconde précise.

Catherine se tenait devant lui et souriait timidement. Il ne savait en cette minute s'il devait avoir peur ou se réjouir.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	22. Chapter 22

**Et voilà, nous y sommes... dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir suivi avec fidélité les aventures de David, Cat, Hutch, Jacques, tous les autres... et Neko :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**  
**"Bonsoir, David."

"Bonsoir Cat... Catherine. ... Entre."

Elle se comportait comme si elle venait en visite pour la première fois. Starsky l'aida à ôter son manteau qu'il accrocha près de la porte d'entrée.

"Je suis... heureux que tu sois venue." murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

"David..." La voix de Cat était hésitante, mais elle préféra parler d'un bloc avant de perdre ses moyens. "Je suis désolée. Je voulais être seule, mais c'est encore pire chez moi. J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que le meilleur moyen de guérir, c'est d'être avec ceux que je connaissais... que je connais." corrigea-t-elle en regardant David, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés dans les siens.

"On a tout le temps, à présent. Ce soir. Ou demain." dit-il d'une voix douce. "C'est bien que tu aies décidé de revenir." Il fit une petite pause. "Tu veux boire ou grignoter quelque chose?... On vient justement de m'apporter un excellent bourgogne et un plateau de fruits de mer." dit-il en reculant pour avoir Hutch dans sa ligne de mire. "N'est-ce pas une étrange coïncidence?" lança-t-il d'un ton un peu moqueur.

"C'est... C'est moi qui ai demandé à Hutch d'organiser cette soirée." avoua Catherine. "Je... je voulais te voir... et..."

"Et?"

Hutch s'occupait dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait surtout pas interrompre ce tête-à-tête.

Catherine était à présent debout devant la bibliothèque, elle laissa son regard errer sur les livres, les disques, la plante.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers David, il souriait. Elle marcha lentement vers lui. Il tendit les bras et l'accueillit contre lui, avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait accumulée depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait disparu, depuis qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était tout pour lui, que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. L'avoir perdue avait été la pire des tortures; la retrouver était un miracle.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence et restèrent enlacés un long moment, sans parler, juste pour partager la chaleur de leur corps, sentir leur cœur battre l'un contre l'autre.

"Tu m'as manqué, mon coeur."

"Je sais."

Elle aurait voulu répondre: "_moi aussi_" et était malheureuse de n'avoir aucun souvenir de cet homme contre qui elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Hutch s'était fait discret et attendit de longues minutes, à les regarder tous les deux, ne formant plus qu'un. Il n'eut dans le fond de son coeur que de la reconnaissance. Pour l'ami que représentait Starsky à ses yeux. Pour la confiance que celui-ci lui témoignait chaque jour, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le bonheur immense qui venait d'être accordé à cet ami. Pour cette femme qui venait de traverser l'océan et la vie elle-même, dans les deux sens. Et parce qu'il faisait partie de ce schéma, lui, qui avait souvent l'impression de passer à côté de l'essentiel. Cette fois, l'essentiel était sous ses yeux. Tout simplement. La vie. L'amour. L'amitié.

Au bout d'un long moment, il les interpella avec douceur.

"Heu, je voudrais pas interrompre les retrouvailles les plus émouvantes qu'on ait vues à Bay City, mais le vin commence à réchauffer et pour les fruits de mer, c'est maintenant, sinon dans quelques heures, il faudra les rattraper au lasso."

Starsky regarda Catherine dans les yeux et lui offrit son éternel sourire éclatant, radieux, les yeux brillants.

"Viens."

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

Ils dégustèrent la collation que Hutch avait apportée. Starsky reconnut qu'il était prêt à renouveler ce genre de repas improvisé. Hutch attribua au retour de Catherine ce revirement dans son régime habituellement composé d'un cycle hamburger-pizza-barre chocolatée.

A mi-chemin de la deuxième bouteille de Bourgogne, ils décidèrent sur un coup de tête de se lancer dans une partie de Monopoly. Ils repoussèrent la table basse du salon et s'installèrent à même le sol.

Neko vint sur le plateau et poussa distraitement de la patte les billets, les dés, les cartes. Puis, lassé de ne pouvoir être le centre d'intérêt des joueurs, il repartit à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour dormir.

Catherine se détendit. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas vu chez elle un tel relâchement depuis son retour. Starsky sentait une immense paix au fond de lui. Si Hutch n'avait pas été présent, il aurait prouvé à la jeune femme combien elle avait fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux, une fois de plus. Il allait encore perdre au au Monopoly, mais cette fois, sa malchance légendaire n'y était pour rien, il était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer.

Vers onze heures, ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats d'une boutade que Starsky venait de raconter lorsque Catherine les fit soudain taire d'un geste de la main.

"Chut. Vous avez entendu?"

"Quoi?"

"Le chat. Vous l'entendez?"

Ils tendirent l'oreille. On entendait en effet un faible miaulement.

"Il a dû sortir et veut rentrer se blottir au chaud." dit Starsky.

"Mais personne ne lui a ouvert. Il est toujours à l'intérieur." répondit Cat, l'air à présent inquiet.

Le miaulement était très faible. Catherine se leva et commença à appeler le petit félin. Les deux détectives se levèrent également.

Starsky chercha dans la cuisine, Hutch dans le salon, tandis que Catherine se dirigea vers la chambre. L'appel semblait venir de la penderie. La porte en était entrouverte; elle l'ouvrit complètement et chercha l'animal. Le son venait du fond et elle se mit à genoux. Elle déplaça avec difficulté une caisse en carton assez lourde et trouva le chat tapi confortablement sur une pile de draps propres. Il s'étira, bailla ostensiblement et sortit à son aise, comme si on l'avait dérangé au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Catherine voulut remettre le carton en place, mais ce faisant, le couvercle glissa, laissant entrevoir le contenu.

Au sommet de la pile de vêtements, elle vit un blouson brun. Elle le prit dans ses mains, le déplia. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer en voyant les impacts de balles. Elle ferma les yeux, prit le blouson contre elle et le serra très fort. Elle commença trembla de tout son être. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les images depuis longtemps perdues défilaient soudain en accéléré et elle se sentit comme éjectée d'un avion, fonçant à toute vitesse vers le sol. Ses mains étaient glacées. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sur le blouson. Elle poussa un cri déchirant.

"Non ...Nooon!"

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

David accourut en entendant Catherine crier et se figea en la découvrant effondrée sur le sol, son blouson dans les mains. Hutch s'arrêta net derrière lui.

Starsky s'approcha doucement, s'agenouilla près de Catherine qui, à présent, le souffle de plus en plus court, balançait son corps d'avant en arrière, le blouson dans les bras, comme si elle berçait un enfant. Les yeux fermés, elle cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle.

Starsky posa avec douceur une main sur son épaule. D'abord, elle ne réagit pas. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage inondé de chagrin vers Starsky. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle _savait_. Sur le moment, il ne sut comment réagir. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps et avec tant de ferveur; à présent il avait peur que le choc ne soit trop violent.

"Cat..." murmura-t-il.

Elle serra le blouson plus fort contre elle, comme si ce qu'il représentait pouvait la protéger de la folie dans laquelle elle avait l'impression de sombrer. Elle revoyait le corps de David, inanimé, parcouru de tuyaux, le sang, la ligne verte du moniteur qui surveillait son coeur, ce coeur qui avait lâché plusieurs fois et qui avait si souvent fait battre la chamade au sien. Elle revoyait ses yeux bleus, la première fois qu'il avait repris connaissance. Elle sentait sur sa peau la douceur de la peau de David, cette peau qui l'avait fait frémir. Elle sentait sous ses doigts ceux de David qu'elle avait tenus durant des heures, tandis qu'elle veillait sur lui à l'hôpital. Elle revoyait ce blouson et les impacts, le soir de l'attentat, tout ce sang. L'horreur. L'attente d'un mircale.

Et le miracle avait eu lieu. Il avait survécu.

Puis c'est elle qui était morte, durant quelques semaines; elle s'était perdue dans le néant, elle avait perdu David. Voir ce blouson était soudain comme apercevoir la lueur salvatrice d'un phare depuis l'océan, la nuit, alors qu'elle avait erré durant une éternité, tentant de retrouver son port d'attache.

Très lentement, Starsky tendit la main, la posa sur le blouson. Cat lâcha le vêtement, ferma les yeux plus fort et posa les mains sur ses tempes, comme si un son assourdissant lui vrillait les tempes. Son corps tremblait. Elle avait envie de vomir.

"Nooon!"

"Cat..."

"David... Je me souviens... Tout me revient!... Angeli... L'hôpital... Maman... L'accident... Oh mon Dieu, David." Elle tremblait si fort que David eut peur. "J'étais si loin... J'ai... j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. J'ai peur... Je... "

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer. Il la sentait tout entière vibrer conte lui.

Le temps s'arrêta, en un instant parfait, où rien n'existait plus que leurs battements de coeur l'un contre l'autre.

Hutch avait fait quelques pas en arrière. Ému, heureux, il les regardait en silence, au bord des larmes lui aussi.

Il entendit Catherine murmurer tout contre la poitrine de David:

"Je suis revenue... Oh David... Pardonne-moi."

"Je t'aime." fut la seule réponse de David avant qu'il ne prit ses lèvres avec douceur.

Hutch s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les amants savourer la magie des instants qui allaient suivre.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**.**_

Leur première nuit de retrouvailles avait été comme leur toute première nuit. Il s'était montré patient, délicat, il avait pris le temps de redécouvrir le corps de Catherine, lentement, tendrement, caressant cette peau si douce qui l'avait affolé dès leur premier soir. Il s'était perdu dans le parfum du corps de cette femme qui l'avait envouté, il y a une éternité et à jamais.

Catherine, elle, s'était sentie enveloppée d'une chaleur protectrice, rassurante. Pour la première fois depuis que la mémoire lui était revenue, elle avait découvert les cicatrices sur son torse, passant doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur chacune d'elle, comme si elle voulait les effacer d'une caresse. Mais elles faisaient partie de lui, à présent. Elle avait attiré contre elle corps musclé, ce torse où ses doigts se perdaient dans une toison bouclée, elle avait dessiné inlassablement son corps contre le sien. Elle l'avait embrassé, partout, explorait minutieusement chaque zone de ce corps retrouvé, redécouvert. Starsky frissonnait, dans l'attente sensuelle des sensations délicieuses qu'elle provoquait en lui. Elle partait à l'aventure de chaque centimètre de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il la couvre à son tour de baisers.

Ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Plusieurs fois. Passionnément. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps épuisés ne fassent plus qu'un et qu'un dernier cri d'extase les laisse sans souffle. Ils s'étaient endormis, réunis dans une communion si totale que rien ne semblait devoir les séparer, jamais.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**.**_

**EP_ILOGUE_**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard...**_

Starsky organisa un pique-nique sur la plage, près de l'appartement de Hutch, qui habitait plus près de l'océan. Ils s'installèrent sur la grande couverture rouge.

Starsky s'assit en appui sur son sac à dos, les jambes allongées. Catherine s'allongea aussi et avait posé la tête sur les jambes de David. Il lui caressait les cheveux et à intervalles réguliers, se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Hutch semblait heureux de les voir réunis. Il avait oublié tous les moments de stress, de solitude, de peur qui l'avaient assaillis ces derniers mois.

En fin d'après-midi, Starsky proposa une promenade sur la plage. Hutch préféra rester sur place, prétextant une petite sieste.

Starsky se leva, prit tendrement la main de Catherine et partit avec elle. Ils marchèrent pieds nus dans les vagues, main dans la main, les doigts enlacés.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Starsky s'arrêta et prit Catherine dans ses bras. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son étreinte et leur baiser fut plus passionné. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec gourmandise, s'exploraient, tandis que les mains de David glissaient sous le t-shirt de Catherine et caressait son dos. Elle caressait ses cheveux bouclés d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait le long du dos musclé de David et passait ses doigts dans la ceinture de son short. David resserra son étreinte. Catherine sentit monter le plaisir.

Conscients qu'ils étaient sur une plage publique, ils avaient pourtant peine à séparer leurs corps.

Starsky réussit à prendre un peu de recul. Il ne lâcha pas Catherine du regard, plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé. Sa voix fut à cet instant hésitante, presque timide.

"Je voulais te le donner avant...avant mon accident... Et puis, je n'ai plus osé quand tu es revenue de France. Je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance une deuxième fois. Si tu veux l'accepter aujourd'hui... je serais... le plus heureux des hommes."

Il ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume brillait un anneau en or.

Catherine regarda l'anneau, puis David et à nouveau l'anneau et, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, prit plusieurs inspirations, le prit et le donna à Starsky. Elle tendit la main et le laissa passer l'anneau à son doigt.

"Oui." murmura-t-elle simplement.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

Lorsque Hutch les vit revenir, il vit une lueur différente dans leurs yeux.

Starsky et Catherine se mirent à genoux sur la couverture.

Le brun regarda Hutch.

"Il va te falloir faire un tour chez un tailleur, Blondinet. Tu vas en avoir bientôt besoin."

"Ah oui?" répondit Hutch d'un air faussement innocent. Il connaissait si bien Starsky. Il paraissait évident que cette fois, Casanova avait enfin trouvé son équilibre.

"Oui!" poursuivit Starsky "J'aimerais bien que mon témoin soit sur son trente et un le jour de mon mariage."

Hutch regarda Starsky. Puis Catherine.

Et il se remémora leurs premiers instants au Pits.

Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble tous les trois.

Les drames qu'il avait traversés avec Starsky.

Les moments de complicité qu'il avait partagés seul avec cette femme qu'il aimait aujourd'hui comme une sœur.

Et il fut convaincu que cet amour si particulier qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire de longue date comptait désormais une personne de plus.

Il dit seulement:

"Désormais, il faudra changer de devise. Ce sera: toi, moi, ... et toi" termina-t-il en regardant Catherine.

Désormais...

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**Merci à chacun et chacune d'entre vous d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout, et aussi à tous les membres du FORUM SH, vous êtes trop SUPER!! **

**Et j'en profite pour dire: BON ANNIVERSAIRE, CALLAMITTY :-) !**

**Un MERCI spécial à Tany pour sa patience, ses suggestions, ses rires au téléphone, ses remarques désopilantes tout au long de la relecture, ça m'a fait un bien fou et m'a convaincue d'en écrire d'autres en français...**

**Merci aussi à Emma, qui me lit si régulièrement depuis l'autre côté du Channel... Merci de ta fidélité :-)**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, suggestions, corrections, enfin tout ce qui a fait de cette fic quelque chose de sympa à publier :))... Vous savez comme j'ai besoin d'être rassurée... alors, merci et bisou à tous!**


End file.
